


[ enemies with benefits ] - destiel highschool au

by istanj2m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An adequate amount of all three, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Depression, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, In Denial Dean Winchester, It takes Dean a bit of time to figure out his sexuality, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Like I said there’s a LOT of sex, M/M, Making Out, Minor Alcoholic Castiel, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pansexual Castiel, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self Harm, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sex Positions, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but a lot of smut, different positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanj2m/pseuds/istanj2m
Summary: "I need you to fuck me, Novak.""Hands and knees," Castiel said."No," Dean replied. "I want to see your face.""That sounds oddly possessive," said Castiel, smirking."Just shut the fuck up and fuck me," Dean whined.----------Dean Winchester is one of the most popular kids at Lawrence High. He's a star soccer player with loads of friends and an equally popular girlfriend.Castiel Novak is new to Lawrence High. With his scruffy hair, piercings, tattoos and bad boy attitude, he is the epitome of bad news. He moved to Lawrence, Kansas with his father and sister to escape their past life, and to move on from a tragedy that wrecked their family.When the two boys meet, they immediately hate each other. But after battling with peer pressure, heteronormativity and mental illness, will this initial hate turn into something more?





	1. the first meeting

Dean’s POV

 

This year would be different. Dean knew it. He hadn't even got to school yet and he was already feeling good. Great, even. Everything seemed to be perfect in his life. He had loads of friends, a solid place on the soccer team, and he was dating one of the hottest and most popular girls in Lawrence High. He couldn't even remember the last time things were running so smoothly.

 

For once, he was actually rather looking forward to starting school again. For one, he could see his closest friends every day. Their names were Benny Lafitte, Jo Harvelle and Charlie Bradbury. He'd met Benny his first day of freshman year, when they were pared up in biology. They'd gotten along like a house on fire. Then there was Jo. Her father Bill was a close friend of Dean's dad, and when Bill died, he'd become extremely close to Jo and her mum Ellen. She was practically his sister. As for Charlie, he'd known her damn near his whole life; they'd met in kindergarten and had been inseparable since then. Everyone in middle school had thought they'd end up getting together, but that was before Charlie had come out as a lesbian. She was, without a doubt, his best friend and favourite person on the planet, apart from his brother of course.

 

And then there was Lisa Braeden, his girlfriend. It's a really weird story, how they got together. Dean had barely taken any notice of Lisa throughout freshman and the majority of sophomore year; sure, she was hot, but she was extremely popular, and always had a clique of girls trailing behind her. _Way outta my league_ , Dean always thought. But one night at the end of sophomore year, after Dean had scored the winning goal against Greywood High in their final game of the season, Lisa had bounded up to him and kissed him, right there and then, in front of everyone. Dean could remember the applauding and whistling coming from his teammates, as well as the onlookers from the bleachers. That night, Lisa had taken him back to her house and they'd fucked. They began dating after that, and had become a sort of power couple in the school. They'd spent a lot of time together during the beginning of summer vacation, but Lisa had been away for the last month, and he’d missed her.

 

Dean never thought he'd be thinking this, but he couldn't wait to be back. Which is why he found himself waking up nearly half an hour before he needed to.

 

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, which read 6:40. Over an hour until school. Dean could afford to take his time, make himself look presentable for Lisa. He got out of bed and took a twenty minute shower, and then changed into a pair of baggy denim jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a dark blue short sleeved over-shirt and favourite light blue jacket. Not to be egotistical, but Dean thought he looked great. Finally, he combed his light brown hair so that it was relatively flat (Dean could never get it perfect).

 

Once Dean thought he looked adequate enough for his first day of school, he left his own room and crossed over the hall to his brother Sam's. Without knocking (which he knew would royally piss Sam off) he barged into the room, swinging the door open so hard it hit the wall on the other side. Sam was sleeping peacefully in the single bed positioned in the middle of the back wall; well, he was sleeping peacefully until Dean came.

 

"Wakey wakey Sammy!" Dean yelled at his little brother. Sam woke with a start, flying up into a sitting position with a dazed and confused expression on his face, but that expression quickly turned into an annoyed and disgusted one once he saw Dean's smirking face.

 

"Dean!" groaned Sam, rolling his eyes and flinging himself back onto his pillow. "What the hell?"

 

"School time Sammy," explained Dean, still smirking. "C'mon, you gotta get up, it's seven o'clock."

 

"Five more minutes," mumbled Sam against the pillow.

 

"Nah, c'mon bro, you gotta get ready." Dean approached Sam nonchalantly and ripped his duvet off him, causing Sam to hiss from the cold.

 

"Dean!" exclaimed Sam.

 

" _Sam_!" Dean mocked, imitating his brother in a childish tone. Once again, Sam rolled his eyes, but this time he slowly raised himself up from the bed. Dean's smirk turned into a genuine smile as he patted his little brother's back. "Atta boy, Sammy. I'll make us some breakfast. Don't be long."

 

Dean ruffled his brother's hair (much to Sam's dismay) before making his way downstairs into the kitchen. He prepared a simple breakfast of marmalade toast and made each of them a coffee. Dean was already eating at the small dining table when Sam entered the room.

 

"Heya, Sammy," said Dean as Sam sat across from him. "Looking forward to being a freshman?"

 

"Kind of," replied Sam.

 

"Hate to break it to you, kiddo, but high school's a pain in the ass. You think middle school's bad? You better prepare yourself for the horrors ahead of ya." Both brothers laughed.

 

"You seem relatively happy about school," Sam observed. "I remember last year you were practically crying about going back."

 

Dean smiled. "Yeah, well, some things change."

 

"Is it because of Lisa?"

 

"Lisa, Charlie, Benny, Jo, the team, loads of things. I just... I dunno Sammy, I'm just kinda looking forward to it, that's all."

 

"But mostly because of Lisa, right?" questioned Sam, smirking.

 

Dean didn't really want to talk about Lisa, so he decided to divert the conversation onto his brother. "How 'bout you, Sammy? Any girls you've got your eye on? How 'bout that blonde girl, Jess?"

 

"J-Jess?" Sam exclaimed, blushing slightly. "No, I don't wanna date Jess!"

 

"Oh, has Sammy got a crush?" Dean joked. "Sammy likes Jess! Sammy likes Jess!" he mocked in a sing-song tone.

 

"I do _not_ Dean!" yelled Sam.

 

Dean laughed. "I know, I know, I'm just teasing ya. Now, hurry and eat your breakfast, we need to leave in ten minutes."

 

——————————

 

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel hated school.

 

He'd always hated it. Everything about it - the popular bitches, the lessons, the toxically masculine guys who'd bully the kids who didn't have the courage to stand up for themselves - all of it. And this year was worse, because he was starting a brand new one. Castiel had tried to assure himself that this school would be different, that maybe it would be filled with people that aren't total dickheads, but for some reason, that didn't seem very likely.

 

Castiel had moved to Lawrence about a week ago with his dad Chuck and younger sister Claire. He would be going into junior year and Claire in freshman. One thing that made the idea of school even more unbearable was the fact that he wasn't going to know anyone. He would have to try and make friends in a place where everybody already knew everybody which is much, _much_ harder than it sounds. So hard, in fact, that Castiel was contemplating just going through the next two years like he had at his old school - with minimal to zero friends, just sticking to himself.

 

He had a bit of family in Lawrence. His dad's sister, Amara Milton, had two kids called Anna and Alfie, and his half-brother, Joshua Shurley, had four kids called Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. Raphael was his only biological son; Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel were all adopted.

 

He knew Claire wouldn't have a hard time; in fact, he thought she'd find things pretty easy. She was outgoing, confident, kind and had a likeable personality. Castiel, on the other hand, was sarcastic, rude and the definition of antisocial. Yep, Claire was going to have a _much_ easier time fitting in than him.

 

As Castiel was dressing, he studied himself in the mirror. With his scruffy black hair, abundance of piercings and tattoos and his naturally pissed off expression, he understood why people kept away from him. He'd keep away from him, too. His persona was the stereotypical 'bad boy'.

 

Unlike most, Castiel couldn't care less about making a good impression on the first day, so he put on a pair of black ripped jeans that were relatively tight, a tight black shirt with a white scull on it, and to compliment it he threw on his black leather jacket. He didn't even attempt to do anything with his hair; even a barber couldn't get it to sit straight, so Castiel had no chance.

 

Once he'd finished getting ready, he entered his new house's kitchen. Claire and Chuck were already sat at the breakfast bar. Claire looked almost as punk as he did; she wore a white shirt and light denim skinny jeans with a red and black plaid shirt tied round her waist, and she also had a black leather jacket that matched Castiel's. Her long, wavy blonde hair was all down apart from one section, which was braided tightly.

 

"Hey, Cas," his sister said, smiling brightly at him.

 

"You slept for long," Chuck added.

 

"I know, I was tired last night," Castiel answered bluntly.

 

"What would you like to eat?" asked Chuck. "We've got toast, cereal, fresh fruit, a bacon sandwich-"

 

"Actually, Dad, I'm not hungry."

 

"Oh, come on Cas, you've got to eat something!" exclaimed Chuck.

 

Castiel sighed. He wished his father wasn't so persistent. "Really, Dad, I'm fine."

 

"Okay, suit yourself."

 

Although he wasn't eating, Castiel thought it would be rude to just leave, so he sat down at the breakfast bar next to his sister.

 

"So, Castiel, are you looking forward to school?" Chuck questioned him.

 

"Not particularly," Castiel replied, bluntly again. He really wasn't in the mood for conversation.

 

"Really?" asked Claire, who obviously hadn't taken the hint. "I'm actually quite looking forward to it. New town, new school, new people. It's gonna be great being a freshman!"

 

"Don't get your hopes up, Claire," said Castiel. "The concept of high school might seem fun, but in reality it is a total shitshow."

 

"Hey! Language!" cried Chuck.

 

"Don't worry Dad, I've heard worse," Claire said. "And I'm sure I'll be hearing a lot more soon."

 

"You bet you will," agreed Castiel. Claire looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back. Yeah, his sister was annoying, and melodramatic, and a bit full-on at times, but he really did love her.

 

"I can give you two a ride today, but after you're going to have to take the bus," said Chuck. Castiel discretely rolled his eyes at that. Another thing he hated about school: public buses.

 

"That's okay, Dad," replied Claire cheerily. Of course she was cheery. Castiel just wished he could steal some of her optimism.

 

"Eat your food, Claire, and then we'll be getting off. Is that okay, Cas?"

 

"Fine," said Castiel. Holy fuck, he _really_ didn't want to do this.

 

——————————

 

Dean’s POV

 

After both brothers had finished their food, they left the house and climbed into Dean's car: a black 1697 Chevy Impala. It had been a present from a family friend Bobby Singer for his sixteenth birthday. The car was Dean's pride and joy - he loved it almost as much as he loved his brother.

 

School was only around a fifteen minute drive from their house. As Dean pulled into the school car park, he scanned the entrance for anyone he was friends with. He saw some familiar faces, the faces of people he liked, people he didn't, but no sign of his friends. _Oh_ _well_ , he thought. _I'll_ _find_ _them_ _somewhere_.

 

As soon as Dean had properly parked, he turned to look at his little brother. "Listen, Sam. High school can be a great place, but it can also be a pretty shitty one. If anyone gives you any crap, anyone at all, I will personally give their ass such a big kicking they won't be able to walk for a week. Understand?"

 

"Dean!" protested Sam. "I don't need your protection anymore. I can handle myself."

 

"I know ya can. It's just... I dunno, Sammy. I'm just here for ya. You know that, right?"

 

"Yeah, Dean, I know." Sam gave Dean a warm smile. "See you, Dean."

 

"School ends at 2:45, so meet me here at three?"

 

"Sure, that works."

 

The two brothers got out of the car, and Dean gave Sam a vigorous pat on the back. "Don't get into too much trouble, Sammy." And with that, Dean left his brother and burst through the doors of the school.

 

Everything was just as Dean remembered it. The walls and ceiling were coated in a dull beige paint, and the floor was a darker brown shade. A large staircase stood near the door, and an abundance of radiant red lockers, whose hues matched the doors, lined the right wall. Students from all years were dotted about the large hallway; some of them he knew, some of them he didn't.

 

Suddenly, Dean heard a _very_ familiar voice coming from behind him. "Dean!" the voice cried. Dean turned round and saw Lisa running up to him. She looked stunning in a simple black off the shoulder jumper, blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Once she reached him, she threw her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, sliding one arm round her waist and curling his other hand into her curly black hair. Dean was fully aware that everyone was watching them, some people in awe and some in jealousy, but Dean didn't care. He'd missed the warm softness of Lisa's lips, and the feeling of her slender body pressed against his.

 

After what seemed like hours, Lisa pulled away. "Hey baby," she said in a seductive tone. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too," replied Dean, pushing a stray hair out of her face. Soon enough, Dean and Lisa were joined by Lisa's posse of friends (or rather followers): Meg, Lilith and Eve. If Dean was being honest, he didn't like them very much. In fact, he didn't like them at all. But they were Lisa's friends, so Dean put up with them for her. "Did you have a nice vacation?" he asked his girlfriend.

 

"It was great," said Lisa, smiling. "But I'm better now I'm with you." She pressed another kiss to Dean's lips, this time more chaste. "What did you do while I was gone?"

 

"Not much. Helped Bobby out at work, spent a lot of time with Sammy. I thought about you a lot."

 

"I bet you did." Lisa gave him a seductive wink before peeling herself off him. "Well, us four are off to the cafeteria, we're gonna claim our table. Wanna join us?"

 

"Not yet, I'ma try and find Charlie," replied Dean. He hadn't seen her since the end of sophomore year. She'd been on vacation to England all summer, and saying he'd missed her would've been an understatement.

 

Lisa shot him a puzzled look. "Charlie?" she asked. "Why do you wanna find _her_?"

 

"'Cause she's my best friend, and I haven't seen her in three months," he replied irritably. Dean knew that Lisa didn't like Charlie, and he never knew why. _And_ _there's_ _no_ _reason_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _bitch_ _about it,_ _either_ , he thought.

 

"She's probably not even here yet," Lisa said, grabbing Dean's hand. "Come on, come sit with us."

 

"No, I wanna go find Charlie, I'll see you later." Dean withdrew his hand from Lisa's hold and made his way down the large corridor. God, why did Lisa have to be such a _bitch_? Dean was perfectly fine with her hanging out with her friends, so why wasn't she fine with him hanging out with his? Sure, he cared about her, but there were some things that he really didn't like about her. Like the fact that she hated Charlie, or that she expected him to spend every minute of every hour of every school day with her, or that she'd never let him stay over at her house after having sex, or picking on freshman girls just for staring at her in the corridors, or-

 

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he crashed into another person in the corridor. The impact almost knocked him off his feet.

 

"Watch where you're walking, asshole."

 

Dean didn't recognise the voice, and when he looked across from him he didn't recognise the face either. He must've been knew. He didn't look like a freshman, though; he looked older, around sixteen or seventeen. He was wearing all black, from his jacket all the way to his shoes. Piercings were scattered all over his face. Ears, nose, eyebrow, he had the lot. His black hair was stuck up in all directions, and a pair of piercing, ocean blue eyes were fixed on him a little too intensely. Dean recognised the boy's expression: a mix of annoyance and interest.

 

"Wh-what did you say?" asked Dean. He'd been so transfixed on the boy's face he'd completely forgotten what he said.

 

"What, you deaf or something?" said the ocean eyed boy, annoyance radiating out of him. "I said 'Watch where you're walking, asshole'."

 

_Why on earth was this kid being so rude?_ Dean thought. He took a step closer. "Wanna say that again, tough guy?"

 

"What, you want me to say it a third time?" Ocean Eyes replied. "Because I am _really_ not in the mood."

 

"Tell you what," said Dean, taking another step closer. Their faces were only a few inches apart. "Stay outta my way and we won't have a problem."

 

"Who's to say we don't already have one?" mocked Ocean Eyes. Damn, this kid had some nerve.

 

"Look, kid, I don't know you, and to be honest I don't give a rat's ass about you, but a little advice: ya wanna survive in this school, ya gotta learn some manners."

 

"Oh, I didn't realise you ran the joint!" exclaimed Ocean Eyes, throwing his arms up in the air. Dean really just wanted to walk away, but he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off this new kid. There was something about him that was so... Dean didn't know, exactly. He couldn't think of a word fit enough to describe him. All he knew is that he couldn't - no matter how hard he tried - peel his eyes away. "What, no comeback?" Ocean Eyes questioned. People were starting to stare now. This time, it was the boy's turn to take a step closer. Their noses were almost touching. "Look, pretty boy. I do not give a shit about you either, so just stay out of my way."

 

Ocean Eyes gave Dean's shoulder a shove as he stormed down the corridor. Dean was speechless. He had no idea what he was thinking. Or feeling. Or both. The boy's eyes were so... blue. So _fucking_ blue. He guessed that if you were to look into them for too long you'd get lost. Dean almost had. And his hair. It looked a fucking mess, but at the same time it looked soft. Extremely soft. He wondered what it'd feel like to run his hands through it. He wondered what it'd feel like to-

 

_Stop!_ Dean's brain scolded. He shouldn't be thinking those things. The last time he'd thought anything like that about a guy was... well, he didn't want to think about that. He'd always been predominantly attracted to women, but he couldn't deny that he found men attractive. Sometimes _very_ attractive. He hoped Ocean Eyes wouldn't become one of those men. And, besides, he had a girlfriend anyway. A girlfriend who he liked very much. They were happy together, and he wasn't going to compromise that for some random guy he didn't even know. And he wasn't even gay. Just... _attracted_ to men, slightly. Being attracted to a man and loving one were two entirely different things.

 

Anyway, Dean thought he was probably never gonna see Ocean Eyes again. Not properly, anyway. The school was quite large, and they probably had no classes together. Dean suspected he'd barely ever run into the new kid.

 

Oh, how he was wrong.


	2. awkward conversations

Castiel’s POV

 

What the _fuck_ just happened?

 

Castiel had just been walking along, minding his own business, trying not to draw any attention to himself, when _BOOM!_ , this random kid barged into him at 100 miles an hour. The dick hadn't been looking where he was going, and he'd almost knocked Castiel off his feet. He was ready to throw some sort of mean, pointless insult at the kid before he saw his face. The boy was... _hot_. His skin was lightly tanned, he had light brown hair - sort of a hazel colour - and his jade green eyes shone like emeralds. He was about a forehead's width taller than Castiel, and he was extremely muscular. Castiel thought if you didn't think this kid was good looking, you were either blind or stupid.

 

But there was something else about him. He seemed arrogant. And bossy. And a dick. Those were qualities that Castiel didn't particularly like in a person. But that didn't matter, anyway. The kid was probably just some popular jock with a load of friends and a slutty girlfriend. He probably wasn't even gay, or bi, or not straight. Castiel didn't like labels, but because his whole life he'd never really cared about gender, he guessed he was pansexual. But that kid looked 100% straight. He was probably one of those douchebags who uses the words 'gay' and 'fag' as an insult and physically bullies guys who act feminine but thinks it's hot when girls make out with each other.

 

After the altercation, Castiel had just wanted to get away from the kid as quickly as possible, so he'd just carried on walking down the hallway, but it had just dawned on him that he had no idea where he was going. He glanced down at his timetable that he'd collected a couple of minutes ago. His homeroom was lead by a teacher called Mr. Cain.

 

Suddenly, it also dawned on Castiel that he had no idea where his homeroom. But, to be honest, he didn't care. He was seriously debating just wandering around the school aimlessly until he found the room until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a relatively short girl with a round face, mid-length wavy brown hair and green eyes, a relatively similar colour to the mystery boy's he'd just met.

 

"You look... lost," the girl said.

 

"Is it that obvious?" Castiel sighed. He'd barely been here ten minutes and already people were beginning to notice him.

 

"Uh huh." The girl held out her hand, obviously expecting Castiel to shake it. "I'm Meg. Meg Masters."

 

Castiel shook Meg hand. She seemed nice enough. "I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."

 

"Castiel, huh?" Meg questioned, a playful glint in her eye. "Nice name. Sounds exotic." She reached out and took the timetable out of Castiel's hand. "What are you looking for, exactly?"

 

"Erm, Mr. Cain's classroom," said Castiel.

 

"Aww, too bad, we're not in the same classes," replied Meg, skimming over his timetable. "Wait, Literature II and Writing II? You're super smart. Shame, I was looking forward to spending some quality time with you.." She winked at him. _Is_ _she_   _flirting, or_ _just_ _being_ _nice_? Castiel thought. He couldn't really tell. "Anyway, walk up the stairs, down the corridor, take a left and you'll find Mr. Cain's classroom. He also teaches algebra; I see you've got that period two, so you'll know where to go." She handed his timetable back to him. "Hope I see you again soon, Clarence."

 

"It's, uh, it's Castiel actually," he told her as she walked away from him, but he wasn't sure if she heard.

 

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling first period. Students all around him began making their way to classes, some calmly, some hurriedly. Castiel trudged up the stairs as slowly as possible, wanting to miss as much of his first lesson as possible. He decided against going on a fully-fledged wander, however, as he didn't want to get completely lost. Once he'd reached his classroom, he'd wasted ten minutes. Thank god.

 

Castiel turned the knob of the door and entered slowly. Pretty much everyone in the classroom began to stare at him. This was the only downside of turning up late. Attention was so overrated.

 

"Ah, you must be Castiel," said the man sat at the front of the room behind a large wooden desk, who Castiel presumed was Mr. Cain. "I assume you got lost?"

 

"Er- yeah," he lied.

 

"Well, welcome to Lawrence High!" Mr. Cain said brightly. "Come here, introduce yourself!"

 

Castiel edged his way over to Mr. Cain's desk. "Everyone, this is Castiel Novak. He's new this year. Castiel, is there anything you want to say to the class? Something about yourself?"

 

Castiel was about to answer with some snarky comment, when he spied someone sitting in the middle of the abundance of desks. _Oh_ _shit_ , he thought. _Ohshitohshitohshit_. It was the guy from the corridor. Just when Castiel thought he was rid of that guy, he was right _there_ , in his homeroom. The kid looked about as shocked as Castiel felt, his green eyes widening at the sight of Castiel.

 

And, suddenly Castiel noticed something else: there was a spare seat next to him. And that seat was the only seat spare in the room.

 

 _Fuck_. He knew exactly what was coming.

 

He hadn't realised he was still silent until he heard the teacher's voice again. "Anything?" Mr. Cain said. "Anything at all?"

 

"Um... no," he replied simply.

 

"Okay then please take the seat next to Mr. Winchester." Winchester. That was the boy's name. Or last name. Probably the latter.

 

Castiel quickly walked over to the desk and slumped down, throwing his backpack off his shoulder and onto the ground. He didn't even bother to look over at the Winchester kid, however out of the corner of his eye he was sure he could see Winchester glancing at him.

 

Castiel didn't really pay attention to what Mr. Cain was saying, although he briefly heard the words 'semester', 'finals', 'homework' and 'study' said a few times. When the bell rang signalling the end of homeroom, Castiel was one of the first people out of the door, despite being sat in the middle of the room. He raced out of the door, hoping to find a quiet spot to smoke before his first lesson, before he felt somebody grab his arm. He turned round and saw that it was none other than his favourite person on the planet: Winchester.

 

"What do you want?" sighed Castiel, preparing himself for some more verbal diarrhoea about the incident in the corridor. _For fuck’s sake, why couldn’t he just forget about it?_

 

"Erm, I just wanted to a-apologise," said Winchester. Damn, that wasn't what he was expecting. And when he looked into his eyes, Castiel could tell he was being sincere. Or at least partly.

 

"Okay?" Castiel said, but the way he raised the last syllable made it sound more like a question.

 

Winchester shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "Erm, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I was in kind of a bad mood and I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't mean to, ya know, hurt you or anything."

 

"You did not hurt me," replied Castiel simply. He didn't really know what to say. "I wasn't really looking where I was going either."

 

"Um, your name is Castiel, right?" asked Winchester. "That's what Mr. Cain called you."

 

"How observant of you," said Castiel sarcastically. This made the boy blush, and he was rather proud of himself for making him do that. He could also see that Winchester was quite hot. Well, not quite hot. More like _extremely_ hot. Now Castiel was able to get a closer look at him, he could see the defined line of his high cheekbones, his extra plump lips, and his vastly freckled face. Castiel wished he could've stood there long enough to count every last one of them.

 

But, obviously, he couldn't.

 

Castiel wasn't about to be _seduced_ by a guy he barely knew. That'd happened to him with a girl before, and it sure as hell wasn't going to happen again. He'd had enough of people tricking and taking advantage of him. And he was sure this is what it was: Winchester tricking him into thinking he was trying to be nice just so he could embarrass him even more. Well, Castiel could see right through him. Fuck his apparent sincerity. He didn't believe it for a minute.

 

"I am sorry, but I have to go," said Castiel, knocking Winchester's hand off his arm (which had been there the whole time) and began walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he wanted to get away from the mysterious hot kid as quickly as possible. He only stopped when he heard Winchester speak again.

 

"Dean!" he said.

 

Castiel whipped round. "What?"

 

"Dean. My name is Dean."

 

Castiel had no idea why Winchester, or rather Dean, was telling him this, and he had no idea why he should care. "Um, good to know," he said, and began walking again, trying his hardest to get as far away from Dean as possible.

 

——————————

 

Dean's POV

 

Well, that backfired.

 

Just as Dean was beginning to believe that he'd never come across Ocean Eyes again, he was horrified to find out that he was in his homeroom. But worse than that, _they_ _were_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _each_ _other_. What the fuck? Why did this have to happen?

 

It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Dean didn't find the boy attractive. But he did. Dean wished that he didn't, but he couldn't help it. After barely even a conversation with him, he couldn't get the boy's face out of his head. And his hair.  Dean thought it looked like sex hair, the way that it was stuck up in all different directions. He probably had just had sex; anyone in their right mind would do him.

 

Dean was about to think _I'd_ _do_ _him_ _too_ , but then he reminded himself that he wasn't gay.

 

Mr. Cain had announced that Ocean Eyes' name was actually Castiel Novak, which somehow made him even more sexy. What the fuck even was that name? It sounded Russian or Dutch or some shit. Dean said the name over and over again in his head. _Castiel_ _Novak_. _Castiel_ _Novak_. _Castiel_ _Novak_. Yes, the name suited him perfectly.

 

When the bell rang, Novak was the first person out of the classroom. Dean decided he was going to apologise for the altercation earlier on, so he quickly followed him out and latched onto his arm.

 

"What do you want?" sighed Novak, locking eyes with Dean. _Fuck, his eyes are so blue_ , Dean thought. It took everything in his power not to stare.

 

"Erm, I just wanted to a-apologise," said Dean, surprised at himself for stuttering. He hoped that Castiel could hear the sincerity in his voice.

 

"Okay?" Castiel replied, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. He probably thought Dean was about to beat him up or something.

 

Dean shuffled awkwardly on his feet. He wasn't sure what to say. "Erm, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I was in kind of a bad mood and I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't mean to, ya know, hurt ya or anything." He hoped he wasn't rambling, although he suspected he was.

 

"You did not hurt me," replied Castiel simply. Dean could tell that he didn't know what to say either. "I wasn't really looking where I was going either."

 

"Um, your name is Castiel, right?" asked Dean. "That's what Mr. Cain called you."

 

"How observant of you," said Castiel sarcastically. This made Dean blush. God, he was such an idiot. Dean really wanted to say something else, to talk to Castiel more, but he had no idea how to keep the conversation going.

 

Call it what you want, but this had quickly turned into the most awkward situation ever.

 

"I am sorry, but I have to go," said Castiel, knocking Dean's hand off his arm (which had been there the whole time) and began walking. Dean never thought he'd be saying this, but he didn't want Castiel to go just yet. So he said something, something he didn't think through, and was immediately embarrassed after saying it.

 

"Dean!" he called, mentally kicking himself for how stupid that sounded.

 

Castiel whipped round. "What?"

 

"Dean. My name is Dean."

 

"Good to know," replied Castiel bluntly, before turning round and walking off.

 

 _Rude_ , Dean thought. He was actually trying to be nice, but Castiel was completely shutting him down. Fine. If Castiel wasn't going to be nice to him, then neither was Dean. Dean practically ran this school, along with Lisa, and practically everyone loved him. Castiel, on the other hand, had been there for all of half an hour. He had no friends, no knowledge of the school, nothing. It wasn't Dean that had to worry about Castiel, it was Castiel that had to worry about Dean.

 

"Hey, Deano!" someone shouted from behind him. He turned round and saw Benny, Jo and Charlie approaching him. The voice had belonged to Benny. "Who's that guy you were talking to?"

 

"Just some stupid new kid," replied Dean.

 

"He's hot!" exclaimed Charlie. "I'd do him. You know, if I wasn't a huge-ass lesbian." Dean loved the way that Charlie flaunted her sexuality; he thought it was great that she could be so confident within herself.

 

"I agree," stated Jo. "He's super hot. But I wouldn't do him either. Too punk for me."

 

"And I wouldn't do him because, you know, I'm not gay," laughed Benny. "How about you, Deano? Would you do the new guy?" Benny was obviously joking, but Dean couldn't ignore the voice in his head that was whispering _Yes! Yes I would!_

 

So he lied and said, "Not. A. Chance."

 

The four friends all laughed. When they stopped, Benny said, "What've all you idiots got first? I've got History."

 

"That's a bummer, I have Literature," said Charlie.

 

"Same!" replied Dean.

 

"Well, looks like I'm with Ben," said Jo. "History as well."

 

"Meet ya both at our bench at break?" asked Dean.

 

"Yeah, if Lisa doesn't force you to sit with her," said Benny, smirking.

 

"Hey!" exclaimed Dean. "I told her that I wanna sit with you guys."

 

"Dean," said Charlie, touching his arm. "It's okay that you're super popular now. If you wanna sit with Queen Bitch and her posse, you do that." There was a sarcastic tone in her voice.

 

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I know you don't like her, but Lisa isn't a bitch. She's actually really nice."

 

"Yeah, let us know when that time arrives," Jo said jokingly.

 

"Look, I'm sitting with you guys and that's final," confirmed Dean. "At least for now, anyway. C'mon, Charlie, let's get to class."


	3. the locker room

Dean's POV

 

Dean and Charlie arrived to Literature just on time. He saw Lisa and Meg as the class was walking in, and Lisa pressed a big kiss on his cheek, sliding her arm round his waist possessively. He saw Crowley, one of his fellow soccer players in there, who waved enthusiastically at him. Dean waved back, although he didn't approach Crowley and start a conversation because he didn't really like him very much.

 

The lesson was almost finished when, much to Dean's dismay, Castiel entered the classroom, late once again. For fuck's sake, Dean thought. _Is_ _this_ _kid_ _gonna_ _be_ _in_ _all_ _my_ _classes_? Thankfully there were no spare seats near him, so Castiel ended up being seated relatively far away from Dean. Despite this, Dean couldn't help himself staring in Castiel's direction. Fuck, he was hot. Dean couldn't seem to get that recurring thought out of his head. When Castiel turned his head slightly to the right and caught Dean's eyes, he turned away immediately, a blush quickly forming on his face. He tried to hide it by resting his cheek, but he was sure that Castiel had seen, because the boy gave Dean a knowing smirk. That had made Castiel look even sexier, and that thought made Dean blush harder.

 

After Literature had finished and Dean had walked out of the classroom with Charlie, he'd got a text from Lisa.

 

** Lisa: **

**meet me in the girls’ locker room, first floor😘❤️**

 

He quickly text back a reply.

 

** Dean: **

**what’s this about baby?❤️xxx**

 

** Lisa: **

**you’ll see, just get ur ass down here xxx😍😘❤️**

 

** Dean: **

**kay, be there in 2. love u ❤️xx**

 

 _What_ _on_ _Earth_ _does_ _she_   _want?_ Dean thought, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He felt Charlie tap his shoulder.

 

"Who was that?" she asked.

 

"Lisa," replied Dean. "She wants me to meet her in the girls' locker room. I'll be back in two minutes." Dean quickly started walking, but the sound of Charlie's voice made him stop.

 

"She probably just wants to fuck you, you know."

 

Dean turned round. "So what if she does?" he said, smirking.

 

Charlie sighed. "Dean, answer me this: how many times have you and Lisa hung out _alone_ when you haven't had sex? And I'm not talking about all that full on dick-in-vagina stuff that I know nothing about. I'm including her giving you a simple blowjob or handjob, or anything else. How many times?"

 

"Um, loads of times," said Dean unsurely. Why was Charlie asking this?

 

"Look, Dean, I'm not trying to be rude, but-"

 

Dean cut her off. "Look, Charles, we'll have this convo when I get back, okay? Love you!" And, with that, he went off to find his girlfriend.

 

——————————

 

Dean entered the girls' locker room a few minutes later to find Lisa waiting for him, perched pristinely on one of the benches.

 

"Took you long enough," she said, standing up and walking over to him.

 

"Hey, babe," he replied. "How come you wanted to meet me here? What d'you-" Dean was cut off by her lips, soft and strong against his own. Lisa's lips tasted like cherry, and Dean suspected she'd topped up on lip balm before he arrived.

 

Lisa tilted her head backwards slightly to give Dean more access. He wound one arm around her neck and gripped her waist with his other, both actions bringing her ever so closer. She twisted her hands into his hair and pulled him even closer, opening her mouth so Dean could slide his tongue inside. She tasted like a mixture of mint Tic Tacs and cigarette smoke, and the two contrasting flavours surprisingly complemented each other.

 

Dean was about to pull away to catch his breath, but Lisa managed to do it first. "I've been thinking about you all day," she whispered. "And I remembered we haven't had sex in over a month." She smirked. "That's a long time, don't you think?"

 

So Charlie was right. She had brought him here to have sex. But Dean didn't really care. Lisa was right; over a month was a long time, and he had missed her.

 

Dean smirked back at her, before hoisting her up off the floor. Lisa laughed and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, kissing him passionately once more. He could feel her thighs brushing up against his clothed cock, which was already hard. Her carried her over to the lockers and slammed her against them as she pushed off his leather jacket and overshirt. Dean's mouth latched onto her neck and he licked and sucked at it, leaving a dark hickey, and Lisa moaned in appreciation. Still wrapped around him, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

 

"Wait, wait," Dean protested, ripping his mouth away from her neck. "D'you have a condom? Don't wanna get you pregnant, Lise."

 

"Yeah, there's one in my jean pocket," she said. Then she winked. "Wanna get it for me Dean?"

 

Dean smirked at her as he slid his hand round, squeezing her ass as he pulled the packet out of her pocket. Dean put Lisa down as she undid her pants and Dean pulled down his pants and boxers. He quickly ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his hard member. He picked Lisa up again and pushed inside of her.

 

They both moaned in unison as Dean's cock slid into her. Dean had missed this: the full feeling that he got whenever his cock was inside her. Knowing that they hadn't done this in a while, he gave Lisa time to adjust, also aware of the fact that he hadn't prepared her at all. Normally he'd finger her beforehand, making sure she was ready to take him, but not this time. They were both too desperate.

 

Dean took it as a signal to start when Lisa said, "What're you waiting for? Fuck me!"

 

He began to pull out and push into her, trying to find a rhythm. Lisa moaned loudly and gripped both his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into the cotton of his shirt. This spurred Dean on, who began to fuck into her faster. Every thrust of his hips was met by a thrust by hers, and soon they had found a steady rhythm. Lisa bobbed up and down, her back sliding against the locker, letting out little moans and incoherent phrases. Dean recognised some of the words as "Yes!", "More!" and "Fuck!".

 

Once again, Dean's mouth found her skin, and he sucked another dark mark onto her, this time behind her ear. He gripped her hips tightly as he continued to fuck her, and he was sure his fingers would leave bruises. Lisa didn't seem to care, though; her moans sounded a lot more like pleasurable ones than painful ones.

 

Lisa removed one hand from his shoulders and used it to guide his face to her own, slamming her lips onto his. Dean wasn't sure how long they stayed like this: quickly fucking each other, licking into each other's mouths, gripping each other tightly, but Dean was aware of himself slowly building up to his climax. Lisa pulled away from his lips to gasp "I'm close! I'm so close!" and then they were coming, Dean muffling his cries by biting his lip and Lisa muffling hers by burning her face into the crook of Dean's neck.

 

After a few moments, Dean slowly put Lisa down. He pulled off the condom and threw it into a nearby trash can, before retrieving his boxers and jeans and putting them back on. Once they were both fully dressed again, Dean pulled Lisa in for a soft, chaste kiss. "That was awesome," he said, smiling.

 

"Yeah, it was," agreed Lisa, smiling back. "Thanks for that. I just really missed you." She squeezed Dean's hand. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

Dean and Lisa left the locker room, hand in hand.

 

——————————

 

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel had resided in the boys' restrooms for the entirety of break, and he was extremely thrilled that nobody else entered throughout the fifteen minute time period. He'd finished a cigarette before disposing of it down a toilet. He hadn't met anyone new that day apart from Dean and Hannah, and if he was being honest, he was perfectly okay with that. He was perfectly okay with being alone. He just hoped Claire was having a decent time fitting in.

 

When it was time for period two, he made his way back to the room where his homeroom was held, because Hannah had told him that was one of the algebra classrooms. He was one of the last ones in the room, and when he scanned the room for a desk he saw-

 

Oh no. Oh hell no. _Oh_ _fucking_ _no_.

 

Dean Winchester was in his class. Again. And the only spare desk was the one right in front of him.

 

For _fuck's_ sake.

 

Castiel couldn't believe how shitty his luck was. Not only was he sat with Dean in homeroom but algebra as well? This was going to be so awkward. He made his way over to the desk, not looking at Dean. However, just as he got to the desk, a guy sat close stuck out his leg and Castiel tripped over it, almost falling to the floor. A collection of sniggers erupted from the classroom, and, much to Castiel's surprise, one of them belonged to Dean. In fact, no, Castiel wasn't surprised. He knew his halfhearted apology wasn't true. He quickly composed himself before sitting down in front of Dean. _What_ _a_ _douche_ , Castiel thought. The world was really full of assholes.

 

And things only got even worse. Half way through the lesson, whilst Mr. Cain's back was turned, Dean and the other boy (Castiel had heard Dean call him Crowley) had begun throwing tiny balls of paper at his head. This highly irritated Castiel, however he wasn't going to show his irritation, knowing it would spur on Dean and Crowley even more.

 

Once the bell rang, Castiel hurriedly picked up his things, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible, but Dean had already beaten him, despite being sat behind him. Castiel decided he was going to confront Dean about his sudden mood swings, so he raced out of the door, grabbing Dean by the shoulder. _What_ _a_ _change_ _of_ _events_ , Castiel thought.

 

Dean turned round, and his eyes widened at the sight of Castiel. "What?"

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Castiel questioned. "First of all you hate me, then you're trying to be nice, and then you hate me again! Pick a side, Winchester. Are you bipolar or something?" Castiel knew for a fact that Dean wasn't bipolar. He knew what that disease looked like. His mother Becky had had it, and was hospitalised because of it.

 

"I don't need to answer to you," said Dean. Castiel supposed that that phrase had meant to sound menacing, but it came out as an angry whisper. "Anyway, why d'you care?"

 

"I don't!" cried Castiel a little quickly. "Just wondering why you're such an asshole."

 

"Just wondering why you're such an annoying piece of shit," argued Dean.

 

"Dean!" yelled a voice behind Dean. He turned round and Castiel looked over his shoulder, and the voice had come from Crowley. "What the fuck does that loser want?"

 

"Nothin'," said Dean, who then turned back to Castiel. He said in a quieter voice, "Look, just piss the fuck off, okay? Leave me alone." Then Dean walked away and joined Crowley and a load of other boys. Crowley said something which he couldn't hear, and they all walked away laughing.

 

 _What_ _a_ _dick_ , Castiel thought. He wasn't even going to bother with Dean anymore. He was just a popular, attention seeking jock with self-esteem issues. Castiel was better than he was. He wasn't going to give in to Dean, no matter how much he annoyed or irritated or tormented him.

 

——————————

 

When 2:45 arrived, Castiel was extremely relieved. He rushed out of school as quickly as possible and clambered onto one of the buses. He decided to text Claire.

 

** Castiel: **

**hey u on the bus yet?**

 

** Claire: **

**uh huh, mine’s just setting off now**

 

** Castiel: **

**how was ur first day? not too shitty i hope**

 

** Claire: **

**i actually kinda enjoyed it. made some friends who are actually niceish, i think, i don’t rly know them that well yet**

 

** Castiel: **

**i’m happy for u claire. speak to u at home**

 

Suddenly, the bus began to move. Castiel sat alone next to the window, thankful that nobody had sat themselves next to him. The bus ride took around ten minutes, and when it reached Castiel's house he jumped off, crossed the street, walked up the drive and tried the door handle. It was unlocked, which meant Claire was home. He pushed open the door and heard her welcoming voice. "Hi Cas!" she cried, coming out from the kitchen and into the main room where Castiel was standing.

 

"Hello Claire," he replied, kicking off his shoes and flinging his bag down on the floor. "Did you have a good day?"

 

"Yeah, it wasn't even that bad," said Claire. "The freshmen were all relatively nice."

 

"Well, that's freshmen for you," replied Castiel. "Wait until you get to junior year. Everyone sucks there."

 

Claire laughed before saying, "C'mon, let's go into the kitchen. I need a drink. Preferably alcohol."

 

"Excuse me, young lady!" Castiel cried. "You should not be drinking, especially not in the middle of the day!"

 

"Come on, Cas, you were drinking when you were practically half my age," said Claire, which made them both laugh. They entered the kitchen, and Castiel sat on one of the breakfast bar stools, whilst Claire pulled out a bottle of whisky from the fridge and two small glasses from an adjacent cupboard. She stood opposite Castiel on the other side of the breakfast bar while she filled up both glasses. She took a big swig from the bottle before putting it down, which made Castiel laugh.

 

"You think Chuck'll notice that his whiskey's half empty?" his sister questioned.

 

"No, not at all. Chuck is the most unobservant person I know," replied Castiel.

 

"So, you meet anyone today?" Claire asked him.

 

"No, not really," replied Castiel. He didn't particularly want to speak about Dean. Or think about him. Or say his name. Or see him ever again.

 

"So you're telling me you didn't speak to anyone? All day?" his sister asked suspiciously.

 

"I did have some meetings with a couple of people, but they were all stupid and annoying and not the types of people I want to hang around with."

 

"Cas, you can't stay friendless forever," said Claire. Castiel thought he could hear an element of pity in her voice, although he wasn't sure, and he sure as hell didn't point it out. "I'm literally the only person you ever talk to."

 

"Yeah, but you're my sister, I don't have a choice," Castiel said, smirking.

 

"Hey!" his sister yelled, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

 

"How about you?" said Castiel, wanting to divert the conversation off of himself. "Did you make any friends?"

 

"I met a kid called Jack Kline who seemed pretty cool," replied Claire. "He's in a lot of my lessons. I sit next to him in biology. He introduced me to all his friends too: Jessica Moore, Kaia Nieves, Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester."

 

Castiel almost spat out his mouthful of whiskey. He looked at Claire with wide eyes. "Win-Winchester?"

 

"Um, yeah?" said Claire unsurely. "Why, do you know him?"

 

"No, but I-erm, I met his- er, I met his brother," stuttered Castiel. Or, rather, he thought this Sam kid was Dean's brother. Or at least a relative. Winchester wasn't exactly a common name.

 

"Oh, is he nice?" asked Claire.

 

Castiel laughed. "No. No, not particularly. Kind of a dick."

 

"Well, Sam's nice. They all were. But I got along with Sam and Jack the best."

 

"You should invite one of them over sometime," said Castiel, a playful smirk forming on his face. "But, you know, use protection."

 

"Ew, Cas!" cried Claire. "That's disgusting!" When Castiel laughed, Claire carried on. "Look, okay, I can give you a bundle of reasons why that'd never happen. One: I'm only fourteen, so I'm not gonna be having sex any time soon. Two: I'm not even attracted to either of them. Like I said, they're... nice, but, you know, not my type."

 

"Then what is your type?" questioned Castiel playfully.

 

"Um... not them?" said Claire.

 

"I know, I know, I'm just playing with you," replied Castiel. He downed the last mouthful of his drink. "I'm going to my room. Tell me when Chuck's home."

 

"'Kay," Claire said. Castiel got up and walked over to the door. He was about to leave the room when Claire shouted him. "Castiel?"

 

He turned round. "Yes Claire?"

 

She smiled. "Thing are gonna get better. You know that right? All the shit that happened with mom, it's over. We moved to Kansas to start over. That stuff isn't gonna follow us around. You need to try and be happy, Cas, 'cause I haven't seen you truly happy in such a long time."

 

"Hw do you know I'm not happy now?" asked Castiel.

 

"I can just tell. I can always tell."

 

Castiel smiled back at his sister. "I love you, Claire," he said, before walking out of the kitchen and up to his room.


	4. chanel/youngblood/drive/she's my winona (songs)

Castiel’s POV

 

The next day, Castiel was happy to see that he had music on his timetable. Music was the only lesson he had ever liked. He was actually really good at it, too. He could play acoustic, electric and bass guitar, and although he wasn't a great singer he could hold a tune.

 

Third period couldn't come any quicker. His first two lessons, Writing II and College Prep dragged, and of course Dean Winchester was in both of his lessons. _We_ _probably_ _have_ _the_ _same_ _timetables_ , Castiel thought, a thought with irritated him very much.

 

Once in class, their teacher Miss Bevell told them the lesson was going to be purely practical playing. This made Castiel more than happy, so he went and grabbed a beige acoustic guitar from the rack. Although he owned his own, it would've been much too much effort to lug it all the way to school, so he decided to use a school one instead. Thankfully, the classroom was rather large, so he sat himself down in a corner and began to strum the guitar.

 

To warm up, he played the four default chords: C, Am, F and G, knowing that those four sounded particularly good, no matter what order you put them in. He strummed in the pattern 'down, down up down, down up', alternating the order of the chords every once in a while.

 

Once he'd warmed up, Castiel decided he was going to play one of his favourite songs: Chanel by Frank Ocean. The chords were pretty difficult, but the song was easy to sing, and thankfully he knew the lyrics off by heart. He began to strum the guitar, in the pattern:

 

Abmaj7, Abmaj7, Gm/Bb

Abmaj7, Abmaj7, Gm/Bb, Gdim/Bb, F/A

 

Then, he began to sing.

 

"My guy pretty like a girl

And he got fight stories to tell

I see both sides like Chanel

See both sides like Chanel

Swimming laps through pool water

Heated like I'm underworld

Hide my tattoos in Shibuya

Police think I'm out of the underworld

12 treat a guy like he 12

How you looking up to me and talking down?

Can't you see I am the big man?

God level I am the I am

Now file it with that drone cam

In the pink like Killa Cam

Put a zoom on that stick, now

Up so close I'm on that kill

Remote controller on your lower back

Dick could roll the eyes back in the scull

Rolling when you ride, poppin'

Rolling when you ride

Ride the Rodman

Got one that's straight acting

Turn out like some dirty plastic

2016 burnt some discs

2017 ideas playing off a Walkman

This is a cult not a clique on the net

With a cup in a cup, Actavis

That's a double edge, 'issa knife'

And I don't like to fight 'till I'm fighting

Revenge in the air makes my lungs sick

Chopper in the sky like a gun trick

Clips on clips like Mickey

It's really all"

 

Castiel stopped strumming and singing when he felt the feeling of somebody watching him. He couldn't explain it, but it was something he'd always been able to do; he could always tell when someone was looking of staring at him. He glanced up and saw the one and only Dean Winchester sat on a table a few metres away holding a guitar of his own. Wow, he had no idea Dean was even in this class. Once Dean knew he was looking at him he turned away quickly, and Castiel could see a blush forming on the boy's cheeks.

 

Castiel had no idea Dean could play the guitar. Then again, he knew next to nothing about him, other than the fact that he had a younger relative called Sam and he was a massive dick.

 

But he couldn't help but to think: did Dean like the song? Did he think Castiel was any good? Or did he think he was a pile of shit? _Probably_ _the_ _latter_ , Castiel thought.

 

But, then again, there was only one way to find out.

 

He started to strum another (much, much easier) chord pattern: Em, D, G, C, and began to sing the lyrics to Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer.

 

"Remember the words you told me, love me 'till the day I die

Surrender everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine

Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you're calling me my name

Takes one to know one, yeah

You beat me at own damn game

 

"You push and you push and I'm pulling away

Pulling away from you

I give and I give and you take, give and you take

 

"Youngblood

Say you want me, say you want me

Out of your life

So I'm just a dead man walking tonight

Cause I need it, yeah I need it

All of the time, ohh, ohh, ohh,

Youngblood

Say you want me, say you want me

Back in your life

So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight

Cause I need it, yeah I need it

All of the time, ohh, ohh, ohh"

 

Castiel looked up from his guitar and, sure enough, Dean was watching him again. But this time, he made no effort to look away. Instead, Dean carried on looking right at him, a playful glint in his emerald green eyes. Then after giving Castiel a wink (which did not make his heart flutter, no way), Dean broke their gaze to look down at his guitar.

 

Then, he started to strum.

 

Castiel recognised the chords: Em, C, G, Bb. Dean strummed the guitar with immense accuracy. Then, to Castiel's surprise, he started to sing as well.

 

"My hands wrapped around a stick shift

Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this

My neck, the feeling of your soft lips

Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I miss

 

"All we do is drive

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

Sick and full of pride

All we do is drive

And California never felt like home to me

And California never felt like home

And California never felt like home to me

Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing

Ah ahhh, ahhh

Ah ahhh, ah

Ah ahhh, ahhh

Ah ahhh, ah"

 

Wow, Castiel thought. Dean was actually really good. He played the guitar with striking accuracy, and although his voice was deep and rough he hit all the right notes at all the right times.

 

He recognised the song; it was Drive by Halsey. As Dean sang, Castiel studied him. The way is Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he sang the lyrics. The way his calloused fingers glided over the strings of the guitar. When he finished, he looked up at Castiel, and this time it was his turn to look away. He heard Dean chuckle under his breath, before he got up and walked over to the other side of the room.

 

Castiel had no idea what to think. Was Dean just showing off, or... no, he couldn't have been flirting, could he? Dean was straight, Castiel was sure of it.

 

And anyway, if Dean _was_ somehow queer in any way, Castiel had no intentions of dating him. Nope, none at all. Because Castiel certainly didn't find him attractive. Well, actually, Dean was kind of hot, but he definitely wasn't attracted to him. Not romantically, anyway.

 

Why was he even thinking about this? God, he was so stupid. Who'd even want to date Castiel anyway? The lonely, sarcastic punk kid with a control freak for a father and a nutjob for a mother. Barely anybody even liked him as a person, let alone wanted to date him.

 

Yes, Castiel was sure of it: he did _not_ want to date Dean Winchester.

 

——————————

 

Dean’s POV

 

Dean had loved showing off to Castiel. The look on his face when he saw Dean start to play was golden. Music had always been somewhat of a guilty pleasure for him; he had always loved it, but it'd never been his first priority. For him, his priority was soccer.

 

Despite having shown off to Castiel, Dean couldn't stop thinking about how good he was himself. Dean could tell the chords for the first song were incredibly hard by how much his fingers were straining on the strings, and he managed to reach all the high notes in the second. Dean thought about how talented Castiel was, but then scolded himself for thinking anything nice about the kid.

 

After school, Dean said bye to Charlie, and went down to the music room to pick up his guitar. But as he was walking down the corridor, he could hear the faint sound of a guitar being strummed. As he got closer to the music room, the guitar got louder, so Dean guessed the sound must've been coming from there. When he reached it, the room's door was open agar. Dean peeked through the glass of the windows next to the door, and guess who he saw?

 

The one and only Castiel Novak.

 

He should've guessed. The playing sounded much too accurate to be anyone else from the music class. Dean didn't recognise the names of the chords, but he knew the song: She's My Winona by Fall Out Boy. He could also tell it was a complicated sequence, as Castiel's fingers on his left hand were constantly changing strings and frets. He desperately hoped Castiel couldn't see him, because Dean was sure he'd think it wad creepy as fuck. Hell, so did he. Dean really didn't want to admit it, but he was obsessed with the boy's playing.

 

He because even more obsessed when Castiel began to sing.

 

"Life's just a pace car on death

Only less diligent

And when the two collide

It's no coincidence

The lights are on and everybody's home

The on,y suicidal thing here is the doors

We had a good run

Even I have to admit

Life's just a pace-car on death

Only less diligent

 

"Hell or glory

I don't want anything in between

Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes

And daddy said 'you gotta show the world - the thunder'"

 

Castiel stopped his song, much to Dean's disappointment. He loved that song, and Castiel sang it perfectly. Fuck, he really was awesome.

 

But then, to Dean's horror, Castiel said without looking up from his guitar, "Hello Dean. Enjoying the show?"

 

Dean burst through the door, completely unaware that Castiel had seen him. More importantly, Castiel had seen Dean _watching_ him. Shit. _Shitshitshitshitshit_.

 

"W-what? I just g-got here," Dean stuttered stupidly, hoping his embarrassment wasn't showing.

 

Castiel let out a low chuckle. "Dean, I saw you watching me."

 

"Oh, erm, sorry." Holy fuck, Castiel had seen him. He probably thought Dean was a freakish stalker or something.

 

The boy chuckled again. "It's okay," he replied. "Did you like it?"

 

"Wha-what?" asked Dean. "Did I like what?"

 

"The song," Castiel said simply. "Did you like the song?"

 

"Um, yeah, it was good," replied Dean. _Good_ was about a big an understatement as there was, but no way was he about to tell Castiel that he thought he was one of the best musicians he'd ever heard.

 

"Thank you, Dean," said Castiel. He wasn't certain, but Dean was 50% sure he saw Castiel blush ever-so-slightly. Or maybe it was his imagination. He hoped it was the latter. "Er, why are you here?" Castiel asked.

 

Wow. Dean had almost forgotten the reason for being down there in the first place. "Just here to pick up my guitar," replied Dean. And without another word, he grabbed his guitar engulfed in a black case and walked out of the room, not looking back at Castiel.

 

Dean quickly exited the school, wanting to get as far away from Castiel as possible. He saw Sam waiting for him next to the Impala and looked at his watch. It read 3:05. Dean mentally scolded himself for being late.

 

"Hey," said Sam. "I thought we agreed three. Where've you been all this time?"

 

"We did agree three; I was just picking up my guitar, that's all," Dean told his brother.

 

"I don't know why you don't play that thing more often," explained his brother. "You're actually pretty good."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean brushed off the comment as the two brothers slipped into the car, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger's.

 

"Hey, is it okay if I have a friend over after school tomorrow?" asked Sam. "She's new here."

 

"Ooo, _she_?" Dean teased. "Has Sammy got a girlfriend?"

 

"No, dude, shut up!" exclaimed Sam. "I don't even like her, I just wanna make sure she's welcome."

 

"Aww, that's nice of you," laughed Dean, playfully hitting his little brother on the shoulder. "What's she look like?"

 

"She's quite short-"

 

"Everyone looks short next to you, Sammy."

 

"-and she has blonde hair."

 

Dean looked at Sam, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Looks like Sammy's got a type! First Jess, now this mystery girl. You do like a blonde, don't ya?"

 

Sam glared at Dean angrily, which only made Dean laugh. "I swear to God, Dean-" Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

 

"Look, I get it!" he assured Sam, holding up his hands in defeat. "I'll stop, okay?"

 

"You better stop." Sam turned to stare out the window.

 

Dean stuck his keys into the ignition and started up the car, before saying to his brother, "Bitch."

 

"Jerk," replied Sam.

 

And with that, they drove home.


	5. he said you were a dick

Dean’s POV

 

The next day, Dean arrived at the Impala before his brother. It was only when he saw Sam walking out of school accompanied by a short blonde girl that he remembered his brother was having a friend over. The girl was quite pretty; her hair was wavy but it was tightly braided at one side, and she was wearing mostly black.

 

"Is this your new friend, Sammy?" asked Dean playfully.

 

"It's _Sam_ ," his brother corrected, "and yeah, this is Claire. Claire, this is my brother Dean."

 

"Dean Winchester?" Claire asked, looking at Dean.

 

"Um, yeah," he said. "Why, you've heard of me?"

 

"Not exactly," she admitted. "But, well, my brother said he knew you. Castiel Novak?"

 

Dean's smirk was flipped upside down. Claire was Castiel's sister? _Shit_. They barely looked anything alike! Well, now Dean thought about it, their eyes are a very similar shades of blue, and their faces were a similar shape, and they both hand the same bitchy default expression on their face. (Not that Dean had memorised every nook, cranny and contour of his face. Nope. No way). Now he came to think about it, the only two things different about Claire are that she has blonde hair and she's female.

 

"Yeah, I er, I've seen Castiel a few times," said Dean simply.

 

"Cool," Claire replied.

 

The car ride back was rather boring for Dean. Normally he'd have Sam in the front to speak to, but his brother sat in the back with Claire. He just settled with playing a Twenty One Pilots cassette tape out of the car, and it was only when he began to hum that he heard Claire speak up from the back.

 

"Twenty One Pilots? You listen to them?"

 

Dean looked out of the rear view mirror so he could see her and his brother. "Got a problem with that?" he smirked.

 

"Nah, dude," Claire protested. "They're cool. I like them."

 

Sam laughed. "One thing you need to know about my brother, Claire: he's got an _awesome_ music taste. Oh, and another thing: he acts all tough and masculine on the outside, but on the inside he's just a teddy bear."

 

"Shut the _fuck_ up Sammy," warned Dean. He didn't even know why he cared so much why Sam was revealing his _deepest_ , _darkest_ secrets, but he assured himself that it wasn't because Claire was here and she's Castiel's sister.

 

"Look, not even denying it, either," Sam carried on, laughing.

 

When they arrived at the house, Sam and Claire went straight up to Sam's room, which left Dean alone. He switched on Netflix and watched a couple of episodes of Shameless, his favourite show. When the time was around five-ish, Dean made himself a quick bacon sandwich and after eating it went up to his room. He put a Panic! At The Disco album on his record player and laid on his bed scrolling through Instagram.

 

Suddenly he heard a knock on his open door. He looked to his left and Claire was standing in the doorway.

 

"Whaddya want?" Dean asked, recoiling at the unnecessarily rude undertone of his voice.

 

"You said you knew Cas?"

 

 _Cas?_ That must be Castiel's nickname. And anyway, why was Claire asking him about Castiel anyway? "I guess I do," replied Dean simply.

 

"He said you were a dick."

 

Dean let out a short laugh. "Did he, now?"

 

"Yeah," replied Claire. "Look, go easy on my brother, okay?"

 

"What d'you mean, 'go easy'?" asked Dean, confused. "What are you implying?"

 

Claire held out her hands in front of her defensively. "Look, all I'm saying is that Cas has had, shall I say, trouble with jocks in the past. I'm guessing you're a jock? I mean, you do kinda look like one."

 

Dean nodded, still confused.

 

"Just cut him some slack, okay? Maybe, I don't know, talk to him or something? Try and be nice to him? He's had a rough couple of years and I just want him to be happy."

 

Dean thought carefully about Claire's words. What trouble had Castiel had with other 'jocks'? Had something happened to him in the past? Is that why he moved? He had so many more questions, too. Dean had thought Castiel was just a moody punk teen with too big a mouth. But maybe there was more to him than meets the eye.

 

He couldn't for the life of him to think of an adequate answer to Claire's words, so he just settled with, "You seem like a nice sister."

 

Claire shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I just care about him, that's all."

 

Suddenly, Dean heard his brother's voice coming from the other side of the hall. "Come on, Claire! The second round of Mario Kart is starting! Get ready for me to beat your ass!"

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Mario Kart?" he said in a jokey tone. "Really? Could you two be any more nerdy? And to think, I thought you two'd be fucking in there. Blonde girls are his type."

 

"Ew!" exclaimed Claire, her eyes wide. "That's gross!"

 

Dean laughed. "Only joking. I'm just kidding ya."

 

Claire laughed then, too. But then her face softened. "Remember what I said Dean." And with out another word, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

 

Dean had no idea what to think. Hundreds of scenarios about Castiel's life flew through his mind. Was he bullied? Had someone close to him died? A friend? A family member? A girlfriend, even? Or... something worse?

 

But, if he was being honest, Dean was rather embarrassed to think that he was thinking about Castiel. Yeah, he was attractive, but there's a big, _big_ difference between finding someone attractive and wanting to _be_ with them.

 

It was around seven o'clock when Dean heard the doorbell of the house ring loudly. _Who_ _the_ _fuck_ _is that?_  he thought. As if Sam had read his mind, he shouted, "That's Claire's brother!"

 

 _Claire's brother?_ As in _Castiel?_ Dean began to panic. Oh fuck. _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ -

 

Dean mentally scolded himself. _For_ _fuck's_ _sake_ , _man_ _up_. He had no idea why he was so nervous about Castiel coming to his house. All he was doing was picking up his sister. Dean shouldn't feel weird about that.

 

But he did. He wished he didn't, but he did. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling like this. He shouldn't be feeling tingly about the fact that Castiel fucking Novak was probably walking up to his doorstep right now. He had a girlfriend, for fuck's sake. Castiel probably hated him. Fuck, Dean wanted to hate Castiel too. He wanted to hate him so, so badly.

 

But he couldn't. He had no idea why he wanted to hate him, and he had no idea why he just couldn't do it, no matter how hard he tried.

 

Maybe that was the worst part.

 

——————————

 

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel knocked on the door of the house. He was _extremely_ aware of the fact that this was Dean Winchester's house, but he pushed that thought to the side as somebody opened the door. The boy had a young-looking face, about 9th grade, but he was very tall. He had long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

 

"Hey, you must be Claire's brother?" the boy asked. "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester."

 

Castiel's ears pricked up at the name _Winchester_. So this was Dean's younger brother. Strange, he looked taller than Dean did.

 

"Yes, um, I'm Castiel," he replied. "So you are my sister's new boyfriend?"

 

Sam laughed. "No, Claire and I aren't together. We've only known each other for three days! We're just friends."

 

Suddenly, Castiel heard his sister's voice. "Hey, Cassie!" she cried.

 

"Don't call me that, Claire," Castiel muttered, although he doubted that she heard him.

 

"Sam, this is my brother Cas," Claire told her new friend. "He's in the same year as your brother, Dean."

 

"Yeah, we've introduced ourselves," said Sam. Then, he turned round and shouted, "DEAN! That new guy in your year is here!"

 

Dean shouted something back which was slightly inaudible but sounded a lot like " _FUCK_ _OFF_!" Rude, Castiel thought.

 

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Sam," said Claire.

 

"Yeah, see you, Claire," Sam replied, and they both hugged. Castiel thought it was funny how much taller Sam was than Claire, seeing as they were the same age and in the same grade.

 

"Come on Claire, we need to go," Castiel said, walking down the Winchesters' drive. "Chuck is waiting for us, we're having dinner soon."

 

"Okay," replied Claire, letting go of Sam and following Castiel down the drive. "See ya, Sam!"

 

"Bye, Claire!" Sam smiled, and then shut the door.

 

Castiel looked back at his sister while still walking. "He seems nice."

 

"He is," informed Claire. "So is his brother?"

 

"His brother? Dean?"

 

"Duh, he only has one."

 

They were both silent until they got in the car. When they both had their seatbelts on, Castiel finally spoke. "So... you talked to Dean?" he asked.

 

"Uh huh," answered Claire.

 

Castiel gave a little cough, before asking, "And what did you think of him?"

 

"Who, Dean?" Claire asked. Castiel nodded. "I dunno. He seemed pretty cool. Why do you ask?"

 

"Oh, erm, just, erm, curious, that's all." Castiel didn't look at his sister. He didn't want her to know why he was asking about Dean. But, if he was honest, he didn't even know himself.

 

Claire elbowed Castiel in the arm. "Um, Cas? You gonna drive or not?"

 

"Oh, uh, yes," Castiel replied, quickly starting the car's engine.

 

"Now it's your turn to make an actual friend," said Claire, and they both laughed as Castiel drove away from the Winchesters' house.


	6. party preparations

Dean’s POV

 

The next day at break, Dean tried to find Benny, Charlie and Jo. However, he couldn't find any of them, so he sat with Lisa and her friends: Meg, Lilith and Eve, along with some kids from the soccer team: Crowley, Azazel, Gordon, Uriel and Alistair.

 

"Nice of you to join us, Dean," said Alastair.

 

Azazel patted Dean on the back. "Glad you've started sitting with us."

 

"Yeah," added Crowley. "Us soccer players 'ave got to stick together."

 

"Well, I couldn't find any of my other friends, so here I am," informed Dean.

 

"Guys, has Lilith told you she's having a party at her house on Friday night?" Eve asked the group.

 

"Yeah, there's gonna be beers and music and _loads_ of hot chicks!" exclaimed Gordon. "Or hot dudes for the girls."

 

"Uh huh," said Lilith. "All of you are invited. I'm inviting practically half our grade too, plus some seniors to make it interesting."

 

"It's gonna be awesome!" cried Lisa, clinging onto Dean's other arm. "Right Dean?" she asked him.

 

"Sounds cool," said Dean, nodding. He wasn't really in the mood for parties of any kind, but he couldn't really say no if everyone else was going.

 

"We need to ask that new kid to come," Meg said. _New kid?_ Was she talking about... no, she couldn't mean Castiel, could she? How did Meg even know him?

 

"What, that Novak kid?" asked Uriel. "Why'd you wanna invite him? He's a total weirdo."

 

"Well, maybe I like weird," said Meg, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The whole group laughed, apart from Dean. Maybe his loss of sense of humour was caused by the random surge of jealousy that just rushed through his veins. He had no idea why either; why the fuck was he jealous of Meg saying something like that?

 

"Hey, if you're inviting that new kid then can I bring some of my other friends?" Dean asked. Benny, Charlie and Jo would make tomorrow night a _lot_ more bearable.

 

"Your... other friends?" asked Lisa in a monotoned voice. _Rude_ , Dean thought. "You wanna bring those freaks?"

 

"Hey!" exclaimed Dean. "I like those ' _freaks_ ', fuck you very much!"

 

"Woah, calm down Dean," said Lilith. "You can bring whoever you want. The more, the merrier!"

 

"Good," he stated. Wow, Lisa had really been pissing him off lately. Dean didn't like her friends but he didn't constantly _go_ _on_ about how much he didn't like them 24/7, so why should she do that?

 

"Okay, so where is this party? And what time?" Gordon asked.

 

"12, Lea Road, and 7:30," replied Eve. "Hopefully it'll be dark by then."

 

"It should be," said Dean.

 

"And BYOB," added Crowley. "We need as much as we can get."

 

Suddenly the bell rang, signifying the next period.

 

"I can't fucking _wait_ for this," Azazel exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, it's gonna be fucking awesome," agreed Alistair.

 

The group dismantled, but Lisa pulled on his sleeve as he was about to walk away. "Are you okay, Dean? You seem a bit... I dunno, out of it?"

 

"I'm fine, Lise," he lied. His girlfriend was talking shit about his best friends, why would he be okay? But he couldn't exactly say that to her. "Just tired, that's all."

 

"'Kay," she said. "Just, tell me if there's anything that's bothering you. I wanna be here for you, Dean. That's what girlfriends do."

 

"I will," Dean reassured her, giving her a small smile.

 

"Good!" Lisa surged up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She began walking away, saying "Love you!" as she did.

 

Dean didn't say it back.

 

——————————

 

Dean found Benny, Charlie and Jo when he was about to walk into his next class.

 

"Hey, guys!" he cried, running up to them.

 

"Hey, Dean!" Benny cried back. "Whassup brother, feel like I've seen nothing of you."

 

"Yeah, me too, me too," said Dean. "Look, there's a party tomorrow night at Lilith's house, you should come!"

 

"Lilith?" asked Jo. "You're going to a party hosted by _that_ bitch?"

 

"No, _we_ are!" replied Dean enthusiastically. "Look, I don't particularly wanna go either, but Lisa's making me and it'll be a lot more bearable if you guys are there too."

 

"Wow, Dean," said Charlie with a roll of her eyes and a playful smirk on her face. "You can't say no to your girlfriend? What a healthy, trusting, supportive relationship." There was a strong hint of sarcasm in her voice, and Dean elbowed her playfully.

 

"Please come!" Dean begged. " _Pleeeeeeeasssse_!"

 

"Okay, _fine_ ," said Jo. "We'll come!"

 

"Thank you, thank you, _thank_ _you_ ," prayed Dean, hugging Jo tightly. "What about you two?" he asked, gesturing to Benny and Charlie.

 

"I'll go," said Benny casually. "I'm sure it won't be a total shitshow."

 

Dean high-fived Benny, before turning to Charlie. "Charles? Come on..."

 

Charlie sighed, before saying, "Okay! I'll come."

 

"Yes!" Dean cried, and hugged Charlie like he did with Jo. "You guys are the best, honestly."

 

"What time is this party?" Benny asked.

 

"7:30," answered Dean. "And the address is 12, Lea Road, in case you didn't know. Meet you all there."

 

"But I _swear_ to God, Dean, I'm leaving as soon as anything starts," said Charlie. "The first sign of any drama or fights and I'm splitting."

 

"I understand," replied Dean, sliding his arm round her waist and squeezing her tightly. "Look, guys, I've gotta run, make sure you come tomorrow, or else I'ma have no friends there at all!"

 

"We will!" shouted Jo as Dean walked away, making his way to his next class. "See you later!"

 

"Bye!" Dean called back.

 

——————————

 

Castiel’s POV

 

It was the end of the day, and Castiel was just about to leave the school when he felt somebody tap his shoulder. He turned round and a familiar girl was standing behind him with a smirk on her face. He knew that he'd met her before, but he couldn't for the life of him remember her name.

 

"Hey," she said. "Remember me?"

 

"Not particularly," replied Castiel with a straight face, not caring if he offended her or not.

 

"It's Meg!" she cried, looking more amused than offended.

 

 _Meg_. _That's_ _it_. "Oh, yes. Meg. I remember you now."

 

"Good." Meg winked at him, still smirking.

 

Castiel could recognise her behaviour anywhere: she was flirting. He sighed. "What do want?" he asked.

 

"Just wanted to invite you to a party," Meg said. "Tomorrow night, at my friend Lilith's house. It starts at 7:30, and the address is 12, Lea Road."

 

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not really a party kind of guy and I need to-"

 

"No!" Meg cried, interrupting Castiel mid-sentence. "Please, you have to come!" When Castiel didn't answer, she took a step closer and winked. "I won't take no for an answer," she said in a sing-song voice.

 

Castiel could tell that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he sighed again and simply said, "Okay."

 

Meg's face lit up and she clapped her hands together once in delight. "Thank _God_!" she squealed. "I promise you this party's gonna _rock_!"

 

Castiel felt rather intimidated by her enthusiasm. "What did you say the address was again?"

 

"12, Lea Road," said Meg. "And it starts at 7:30."

 

Castiel gave Meg a small smile. "I'll be there."

 

"Can't wait to see you." Meg gave him another wink before turning round and walking away, her curly hair bobbing up and down.

 

 _Shit_ , Castiel thought. What had he gotten himself into?

 

——————————

 

At six o'clock Castiel began getting ready. He took a long shower, around forty minutes (which was actually pretty long for him), and took the time to dry his hair properly, although it still looked a mess. His hair always did. It was practically a black, stuck up bird's nest.

 

Whilst he got ready, he played a Fall Out Boy album out of his shitty speakers in his bedroom. He tried to put a bit of effort into his appearance. He wasn't really sure why - it wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone. Especially not Meg. He found her rather annoying, if he was honest. Castiel had put on a tight black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and his leather jacket. He had matching silver piercings in his ear lobes, nose and left eyebrowDespite the fact that his outfit was extremely simple, he thought he looked pretty good.

 

The final touch to his look was him sliding a necklace around his neck. It's rope was black and stringy, and on it was a silver pendant in the shape of a musical note: a semiquaver. His mum had given it to him for his twelfth birthday. He desperately wished he had the courage to throw it out, to erase any and all memories of her, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he thought he might as well just wear the stupid fucking thing.

 

Castiel heard a knock at the door, and a moment later Claire was opening it.

 

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to come in," he said, smirking.

 

"I would've come in anyway," his sister answered.

 

"Are you going to that party as well?" asked Castiel.

 

"Uh huh," Claire replied. "How do I look?"

 

Castiel glanced over at his sister. She was wearing a black crop top, tight black jeans, black high heels and black leather jacket. Her long, blonde hair was tied in a stylish messy bun and she had on a matching gold necklace and pair of circular, dangly earrings. He could see that she had on a decent amount of makeup, mostly black stuff on her eyes, but he couldn't for the life of him tell you what the makeup was called. Her lips were also a baby pink colour.

 

"You do _not_ look like a freshman," he laughed. "You look like a fucking senior!"

 

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

 

"A bit of both," he said.

 

"Hey, Cas, would it be okay if you drove me?" asked Claire.

 

"Sure," Castiel replied. He picked up his phone and looked at the time. 7:00. "We need to set off in about ten minutes, is that okay?"

 

"That's great!" Claire was about to walk out, when she turned back around. "And Cas."

 

"Yeah?"

 

She cleared her throat. "I'm glad that you're, you know, getting out of the house. This is a good thing, even if you think it isn't."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Castiel sighed. "Now get the fuck out of my room."

 

Castiel's sister smiled at him before leaving his room.


	7. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kicking this chapter off with a claire pov, bc she's probably one of my fav characters in the entire show, i love her so much (also kathryn newton is fit af😍)
> 
> hope you like this one!

I Claire’s POV

 

Cas's car pulled into the driveway of the house a exactly 7:30. Claire couldn't even express in words how excited she was for this party. She'd been fantasising about what high school life would be like over summer vacation, but she'd never expected to be invited to a party in the first week. She was so shocked when Sam had come up to her and asked her to go with him and all his friends. For once, she felt like she'd finally found her place.

 

"Just text me when you want to leave and we'll meet here in five minutes," said Cas. "I'll keep my phone on. I promise, as soon as you are ready to leave, we'll leave."

 

"What about you?" asked Claire. "What if you wanna leave early?"

 

"Don't worry about me," Cas assured her. "I'll just leave when you want to."

 

Claire sighed and looked at her brother with soft eyes. "Cas, you don't have to keep treating me like a kid anymore. I know you think you're responsible for me, but you're not. I can look after myself."

 

"I just feel like after what Becky did-"

 

"What Becky did was _not_ your fault," said Claire bluntly, interrupting Cas mid-sentence. "I've told you before, Cas, you need to stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have stopped her even if you tried."

 

"I know, but-" Cas paused for a few moments, then carried on. "It's just, she ruined our lives, Claire."

 

"She couldn't help it, Cas, she's sick!" cried Claire.

 

"I know that, but she still did it! She _still_ fucked up everything for us! She _still_ got herself locked up in a fucking insane asylum-"

 

"Don't _call_ it that, Cas!"

 

"-and she left us to pick up the pieces of the life she broke. I get it, Claire. You're not a kid anymore. You're a _big_ _girl_ now. You're responsible. You can look after yourself. But that's what Becky said. And look how that got her."

 

"I'm not fucking bipolar, Cas!"

 

"I know that," he said. "But Becky always used to tell everyone that she was fine, that she'd work things out on her own, that she was responsible and independent. She said she didn't need anyone to help her through hard times. But then it turned out that that was exactly what she needed, and she had never gotten it, and that's what sent her off the rails. Trust me, Claire, I _know_ you're not bipolar, I _know_ you're nothing like Becky, but that doesn't mean that you don't deserve someone to look out for you. You _do_ deserve someone. And that someone is me. Now, I have already lost one family member, so _excuse_ _me_ if I don't wanna lose another."

 

And with that, Cas left the car.

 

Claire couldn't believe what Cas had said. She'd never thought of it that way. In the weirdest way, it'd never even occurred to her that anyone would _want_ to look out for her. She knew it sounded stupid, but it was true.

 

But Claire wasn't going to think about that now. Right now, all she wanted to do was go to this party.

 

The walk to the house (which looked more like a mansion to her) wasn't too long. When she got there there were already lots of people socialising on the lawn outside, and the house's many windows were all filled with light. Just as she was about to enter the house, she felt somebody tap on her shoulder. When she turned round, she saw a familiar face.

 

"Sam!" she cried.

 

"Hey, Claire!" Sam said. "Nice to see you, I'm glad you came. Er, did you just get here?"

 

"Yeah," replied Claire.

 

"Me too!" said Sam. "I think the rest of my friends are inside."

 

"Cool." Sam and Claire entered the house together, and Claire instantly felt overwhelmed. There were people everywhere, the majority of them holding red cups that contained what she presumed was alcohol. A speaker was blasting out a My Chemical Romance song at full volume, and that combined with the voices of all the people created a noise so loud Claire could barely hear herself think.

 

They were standing in what seemed like the hallway of the house. Sam grabbed Claire's wrist and pulled her into a much larger room filled with even more people, all either talking, drinking or dancing. They walked up to a long, wooden table littered with hundreds of red, plastic cups filled with alcohol. Sam picked up a cup and Claire did the same, taking a sip. It wasn't very strong; Claire was young, but she was already very accustomed to the taste of alcohol, and thankfully she had a high tolerance. It did, however, taste very cheap, and she couldn't recognise what type it was.

 

Suddenly, she heard someone shout, "Sam! Claire!" The voice came from her left, and when she whipped her head round she saw all of Sam's friends approaching them: Jack Kline, Jessica Moore, Kaia Nieves and Kevin Tran.

 

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed Sam, who hurried over to greet them. Claire followed behind him, but didn't say anything. Apart from Sam, she didn't know any of them too well yet.

 

"OMG, Claire your outfit is gorgeous!" cried Kaia.

 

"Oh, erm, thanks," replied Claire a little awkwardly. Claire wasn't too sure how to act around Kaia just yet. She was absolutely gorgeous; with her tanned skin, frizzy black hair and tall, slender figure, she could probably be a model. If Claire was being honest, she was kind of attracted to her. She'd always known she was attracted to girls, but she'd never told anyone, not even Cas. And Kaia was one of the hottest girls she'd ever seen.

 

"Yeah, you look great!" agreed Jessica, the other girl of the group. Jess was also really pretty, but she was nowhere near Kaia.

 

"How long have you guys been here?" asked Kevin.

 

"Oh, not long," replied Sam. "I saw Claire just as I was walking in. We've only been here a couple of minutes. What about you guys?"

 

"About ten minutes," said Jack. "And it's awesome! Who knew high school'd be so fun. Come on, let's dance!"

 

The six of them moved further and further into the house until they reached a door that lead to the garden, which seemed to be the epicentre of the party. People were dancing (well, if you can call aimlessly jumping up and down dancing) in time to the music, which was blaring out of two large speakers. More tables were lined up, all covered in more plastic cups. There was also a medium-sized pool where people were switching from swimming to pushing each other in, some with swimsuits and some fully clothed. Claire couldn't imagine paddling about in her outfit, it just seemed weird, and she definitely hadn't brought any swimwear, so it looked like the pool was off limits for tonight.

 

Claire hadn't realised she'd stopped walking until Kaia was shouting her name.

 

"Hey Claire! Are you okay?" she asked.

 

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," Claire answered. Kaia was looking at her intensely, and it was hard not to get lost in her dark brown eyes. "All of this is just a bit overwhelming, that's all."

 

"I know, right?" Kaia agreed. "There's so many people here. I knew it'd be busy, but I didn't expect _this_ many." Kaia took a big swig of her drink, and then looked down at Claire. "Oh, you've finished as well. Do you want me to get you another one?"

 

Claire smiled. "Yeah, thank you." Kaia took the cup out of Claire's hand and walked over to one of the tables. She discarded both empty cups, and came back with two full ones.

 

"Here you go," she said, handing Claire one of the cups. When reached out for it, their fingers brushed, and Claire could feel a tingling in her stomach. _For fuck’s sake, Kaia’s probably straight_ , Claire thought, but as hard as she tried she couldn't make the feeling go away. "Um, do you wanna dance?" asked Kaia, which only made the feeling grow more intense.

 

"Yeah, sure," Claire replied enthusiastically, and very excitedly, followed Kaia further into the crowd of people

 

——————————

 

Dean’s POV

 

It was safe to say that Dean was having a pretty shitty time.

 

He had no idea why, either: normally he loved parties. But tonight he just wasn't feeling it. Even the encouragement from Benny, Charlie and Jo (aka: his actual friends) wasn't helping him to loosen up.

 

There was Lisa, too, always trying to shove her tongue down his throat every five seconds. It was _really_  pissing him off. He'd tried to resist her at first, but soon he'd just given up and gave her an occasional messy kiss when she wanted it. However, the more Lisa drank, the more make outs she wanted, so Dean had resulted to drinking more and more too. Maybe if he got smashed then he'd start to enjoy it.

 

It was around ten o'clock when he started to feel slightly tipsy, although he was _definitely_ not drunk enough. So he made his way over to the drinks table to get another, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw who was standing there: _Castiel_ _Novak_. Fuck, he was the last person Dean wanted to see. He didn't even know why, either, but the thought of having to look at Castiel's stupid face for longer than a second seemed repulsing to him.

 

But, as hard as he tried to tear his eyes away, for some reason he just couldn't. He couldn't stop staring at his ocean blue eyes or his pink, plump lips or his dark, messy hair. His _hair_. Fuck, it looked like sex hair, stuck up in twenty different directions, as if someone had just been tugging on it not too long ago.

 

Dean really hoped that wasn't true, and then mentally kicked himself for thinking that. Why was it any of his business what chick Castiel was or wasn't fucking? He probably hadn't even had sex with anyone; it was probably just Dean's overactive imagination.

 

And why the fuck he even cared, he had no clue. But Dean was finally ready to admit it to himself: Castiel Novak was fucking _hot_.

 

But Dean's mood was drastically lowered when he saw who was standing next to Castiel: Meg Masters. _Meg_ _fucking_ _Masters_. She was whispering something into Castiel's ear, but he didn't seem very interested. She kept talking, then sliding an arm round his waist. This pissed Dean off even more, but not as much as when she kissed him. She grabbed the back of his neck and smacked her lips onto his. Castiel didn't seem very into it; he tried to pull away, but Meg kept a firm grip on his neck and waist so he couldn't pull back. This infuriated Dean even more.

 

So he did the only thing he could think of.

 

He stormed up to them and dragged Meg off of Castiel. He let her go and said, "It's clear he doesn't want to, Meg."

 

"Oh, please," Meg laughed. "We were having a great time, right Castiel?"

 

"Well it sure didn't look that way," argued Dean.

 

Meg raised an eyebrow. "And why do you care?"

 

"Because I don't approve of sexual assault, that's why."

 

"Sexual assault my ass!" Meg cried. "I just kissed him, that's all! Fuck, Dean, stop being overdramatic, I wasn't sexually assaulting anyone!"

 

"You were!" shouted Dean. "He tried to pull away and you didn't let him and you carried on kissing him and-"

 

" _Dean_ ," Castiel interrupted. "A word, please. Now. _Privately_."

 

Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Meg, a furious expression on her face. He dragged Dean over to the corner of the room where a door stood, opened it, and pushed Dean inside. Castiel entered after him and shut the door harshly. He looked at Dean with a murderous face.

 

"What the fuck?" he yelled. He seemed pretty angry, and Dean had no idea why. He was only trying to help him, goddammit.

 

"What do you mean, 'What the fuck?'" asked Dean, confused. "I was try'na help you out, man."

 

"Yeah, well I don't _need_ your help," replied Castiel, stepping forward.

 

"Well, it seemed like you did," Dean argued, taking a step forward as well. "I could tell you weren't into it."

 

"Why do you even care?" cried Castiel, who took _another_ step forward. They were standing uncomfortably close to each other, so close that their noses were almost touching.

 

Dean had no idea what came over him in that moment. He knew he shouldn't have what he did, but he did it anyway.

 

Dean kissed him. And, in some ways, this seemed to make Castiel angrier. But he didn't pull away; he kissed Dean back. And God, did it feel good.

 

Their argument didn't stop after Dean silenced him. Instead of arguing with words, their teeth clashed and lips smacked against each other's hurriedly, tongues struggling for dominance. They pressed against each other hard and poured every bit of tension and frustration into each other's mouths. Castiel roughly pushed Dean back against a sideboard that stood against the wall of the room, gripping his waist tight enough to leave bruises.

 

Castiel pushed off his leather jacket, his lips not leaving the other boy's. Dean tugged at Castiel's shirt, and they pulled apart just long enough for him to tear it off. Dean shimmied out of his own shirt as well, panting heavily, before they attacked each other's mouths once again. Castiel lifted Dean up like he weighed nothing, sitting him down on the sideboard. They each worked on undoing the other boy's pants and forced them off as best they could with their mouths still attached. They were both so desperate for full skin-on-skin contact that they were both naked in barely any time at all.

 

Dean's brain could barely keep up with what was happening. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He had a girlfriend and he hated Castiel and he knew they were rushing things and _he_ _wasn't_ _gay_ but he was absolutely loving this. Castiel tasted amazing, and the feeling of his body pressed against his felt so different from anything he'd ever felt before.

 

As soon as all their clothes had been thrown aside, Castiel sucked and bit at Dean's neck, determined to leave his mark on the slightly taller boy's pale skin. Goosebumps rippled through Dean's body and he let out a selection of pleasurable, strangled moans. He raked his fingers down Castiel's back, leaving red scratches. Dean had had rough sex with Lisa many times before, but it had never been so carnal. The beginnings of dark, scratchy bruises formed on both of their bodies. Castiel covered Dean's entire neck and chest in violent scrapes and teeth marks, and Dean's moans grew louder and louder. Soon, he was moaning so loud he had to bite his lip to keep them in, and he didn't stop until he tasted blood.

 

While sucking a particularly dark hickey on Dean's collarbone that made him shiver with pleasure, Castiel shoved three fingers inside the brunette's mouth. Dean sucked on them, swirling his tongue around the digits until they were covered in his saliva. Dean knew what was coming, and he was embarrassed to think that he was nervous as fuck, but he spread his legs nevertheless. And when Castiel pulled his newly slick fingers out of Dean's mouth and pushed the first one inside of him, his nerves disappeared completely. The feeling was extremely strange, but it felt good, and the more Castiel moved the digit around, the better it felt. Soon, the black haired boy had two and then three fingers inside of him, scissoring them roughly, and Dean was moaning even louder than he was before. At one point, he felt Castiel hit a spot which he could only guess was his prostate, which made Dean cry out in pleasure. After a couple of minutes of opening him up, Castiel pulled his fingers out.

 

Dean leaned up and grabbed the other boy harshly by the back of the neck, pulling him in for another frantic kiss. Castiel clearly had other plans, however, and broke apart from him immediately. Dean palmed his cock excitedly, expecting Castiel to finally get down to business, but that never happened. Instead, Castiel grabbed Dean by his wrists and dragged him off the counter.

 

"Get up," he growled. He pinned Dean's hands behind his back (which Dean found ridiculously hot) and shoved him towards a wooden table that sat near the sideboard, keeping his arms pinned behind him. Even if he wanted to, which he most certainly didn't, Dean couldn't have fought back against Castiel's strong grip. The shorter boy bent Dean over and slammed him onto the table, gripping his arms aggressively like he was a cop making an arrest. Dean groaned and grew even harder, if that was even possible.

 

Dean grinned defiantly and rubbed his ass back against Castiel's equally hard cock, determined not to let him take control so easily. He looked to the side so he could see Castiel's face; the other boy raised an eyebrow and his face lit up with a shit-eating grin of his own.

 

"Oh, we're doing it like that, are we?" he hissed. Without warning, he pulled an arm away from Dean's wrists and used it to spank his ass, _hard_. The sound of the impact resonated in the air, and Dean yelped at the sudden impact. Fuck, Dean thought this situation couldn't get any hotter, but he was wrong.

 

After the shock had quickly worn off, Dean moaned lowly in satisfaction.

 

"You ready to be good?" Castiel teased. He smacked Dean's other ass cheek loudly, swift enough to sting afterwards.

 

"Yes, yes! Just get the _fuck_ in me," Dean practically whined. He couldn't believe what was happening: him, bent over a table, begging to be fucked by a kid he'd only met five days ago.

 

Castiel was satisfied with that. He spat on his hand, jacked himself a few times, and finally, after so much anticipation, guided his cock to Dean's entrance and slammed inside. Dean hissed at the brutality of it, but he didn't complain. In fact, he craved it. He _needed_ it. And he got the impression that Castiel did too when he heard him sigh behind him.

 

The pace they both set was fast and ruthless. Dean didn't just lay there and take it; he moved back and worked against Castiel just as hard. Castiel held onto Dean's wrists and used them to force Dean's body back and forth onto his cock. This was so, _so_ much different from anything he'd experienced with Lisa; Castiel was dominating the fuck out of him, and Dean loved it. Castiel used one hand to roughly tug Dean's head back by his hair and forced him to look up into his eyes. Dean grunted in protest, but didn't look away. The black haired boy's piercing blue eyes were so dazzling they practically sparkled in the dim light of the room. Strangled moans and cried emitted from him as Castiel fucked into him from behind over and over again. It made him feel _owned_. In that moment, Dean would've let him do whatever he wanted to him. In that moment, despite barely knowing him, Dean trusted him completely.

 

Castiel kept Dean locked in place against the table, and it creaked with every in and out movement. Dean was getting closer to coming, and he knew the other boy was too, as they were both getting louder and more desperate with each passing moment. Dean was practically sobbing by the time that Castiel rammed against his prostate. He howled gruffly, completely uncaring that anyone could walk in on them at any minute. Their noises echoed all throughout the empty room. They were both so wrapped up in each other that nothing else mattered.

 

"Harder!" Dean demanded as the need to come wracked his whole body.

 

Castiel didn't even bother to protest. He angled his hips and ravaged him as fast and deep as Dean thought was humanly possible. He finally let go of Dean's arms so that he could touch himself. Dean jerked his own cock hurriedly, sighing in relief at the pleasure that cursed through his entire body.

 

Finally, it was all too much for either of them to handle. They both came together, Castiel collapsing on top of him. Dean's vision turned white and his mind went beautifully blank.

 

Dean had just had sex with Castiel Novak.

_Dean had just had sex with Castiel Novak._

 

He had absolutely no idea what to think. If he was being honest, he wasn't really sure how to think at all. His mind was currently swimming in euphoric bliss. That was the best orgasm he'd ever had, without a shadow of a doubt. He'd fucked Lisa loads of times, but none of those times compared in the slightest to someone fucking _him_. That, combined with the brutality, roughness and sheer sexiness of Castiel's movements, gave him one of the best fucks he'd ever had.

 

But soon, reality dawned on him. He'd cheated on his girlfriend, and he'd made some random, mildly attractive (well, Dean was lying - ridiculously attractive was more fitting) kid his fucking mistress. What he'd done was a total dick move.

 

He had no idea how long he'd been lying there for - one minute, two, five, or maybe longer - but he knew he had to leave. It'd only just dawned on him, too, that Castiel hadn't pulled out yet. He was still laying on top of Dean, his cock still inserted inside him. Dean had to admit that this position, Castiel on top of him, their sweaty, come-covered bodies pressed together, felt _awesome_ , but it was wrong.

 

Dean tried to get up, but Castiel's body was pinning him to the table. The black haired boy seemed to understand, though, as he pulled out (earning a quiet whimper from Dean that he _prayed_ Castiel hadn't heard), and Dean got up hurriedly. He made his way over to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and slipped on his boxers, followed by his pants and shirt.

 

"Wh-where are you going?" asked Castiel, his voice wavering slightly.

 

"Look, man, I don't want you to get the wrong idea," Dean replied. "That was awesome, it really was, like it was absolutely _fucking_ awesome, but I have a girlfriend." That was all he said before darting for the door.

 

"Wait!" cried Castiel, but Dean didn't stop; he just opened the door, left the room and shut it quickly as possible.

 

Dean wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He looked everywhere for Sam, and after a good ten minutes he found him outside near the pool. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was laughing with his friends, including Claire Novak, which irritated Dean for an unknown reason.

 

When Sam saw him, a puzzled look crossed his face. "Is everything okay?"

 

"We're leaving," said Dean simply.

 

"But why?" asked his brother. "It's only half ten and-"

 

"I said we're leaving!" Dean yelled, and immediately felt bad for shouting. It wasn't Sam's fault his emotions were all over the place right now.

 

"Oh, erm, okay," replied Sam. "I'll see you all at school, I guess."

 

Dean weaved through the labyrinth his way to the house's exit with Sam close behind him. They didn't say a word to each other until they got in the car. Just as Dean was about to start the engine, Sam pointed at his neck and said, "I see you and Lisa had fun."

 

"What?" Dean asked, looking at his brother with raised eyebrows.

 

"Your neck," said Sam.

 

Dean looked at his neck in the mirror of the car, and saw that it was littered with dark, purple hickeys. There were at least five, if not more. Dean muttered a simple, "Yeah," before starting the car and driving home as quickly as possible.


	8. the proposition

Castiel’s POV

 

When Castiel woke up the next morning, all he could think about was Dean.

 

He had fucked people before, both girls and guys, but none of them compared to Dean. The way he pushed himself back onto him and clenched his ass round his cock, combined with his wanton moans, had driven Castiel wild. It had been so sudden, too. One minute they were shouting at each other and the next Dean was kissing the hell out of him.

 

The weirdest thing, though, was that Dean had always seemed so _straight_. Of course he was attractive, but the fact that Dean could be gay had never even crossed his mind. But, then again, Dean had a girlfriend, but that didn't mean that he wasn't bi, or pan, or anything else. Or maybe he was questioning his sexuality, and maybe that's why he let Castiel fuck him.

 

 _Stop_ _thinking_ _about him!_ Castiel's mind screamed at him. His mind was right: last night's events were over. He was going to forget about Dean, or at least try to, anyway. But that was a lot easier said than done, because every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Dean's face, chest, ass, cock-

 

 _Woahhhhhh_ , he thought, willing his brain to calm down. He really didn't want to get a boner this early in the morning.

 

Once he knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep, Castiel took a quick shower, having not had one the previous day. He took the time to wash his hair thoroughly, and he may or may not have jacked off to last night's activities. Once he'd dried himself off, he got dressed into a pair of black sweats and a loose black t-shirt. He stayed laid on his bed scrolling through Instagram, until he heard a knock at his door.

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

The bedroom door slowly opened and Claire walked into the room. "Hey Cas," she said.

 

"Hello Claire," he replied. "Everything okay?"

 

"Yeah," she said. They were both silent for a few moments, before Claire carried on. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

"Of course," said Castiel. He patted the bed, signalling to Claire that she should sit down. She did just that. "So, what's on your mind?"

 

"Um, there's something I have to tell you," said his sister. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I wasn't ready to tell you, but now I am. I, erm, I think I'm-I'm, erm, I like girls. I don't know if I'm gay or bi or pan or whatever, but I know like girls."

 

"Wait, so you're not having sex with that guy that you met?" asked Castiel jokingly. "Sam is his name, isn't it?"

 

"Cas!" Claire cried, hitting him on the shoulder. "I'm serious!"

 

"I know, Claire, I know," Castiel assured her. "Seriously, it's okay. I like guys as well as girls, you know that."

 

"That's why I'm telling you," admitted Claire. "I knew you'd be okay."

 

"Am I the first person that you've told?" asked Castiel. When Claire nodded, he smiled even more. "Thanks for trusting me with this. I promise I won't tell anyone unless you ask me to."

 

"I know," said Claire. "Thanks, Cas. I really appreciate that."

 

"Of course," he replied. "Come here," he said, holding out his arms. Claire moved closer and Castiel embraced her. They hugged tightly for a few moments, but both pulled away quickly as they heard Chuck shout form downstairs.

 

"They're here!" they heard him yell. For a moment Castiel had no idea what his father was talking about, but then reality dawned on him, and when he looked at Claire it seemed she had just had the exact same train of thought.

 

They'd both completely forgotten about their family coming round.

 

Simultaneously, Castiel rolled his eyes and Claire groaned. "I better get ready," she said, before exiting his room quickly.

 

Castiel made his way downstairs a few minutes later, and sure enough, the whole family was there. First, there was Amara Milton. She was Chuck's twin sister, but she was slightly older, only by a few minutes. She used to be married, but her husband had died a couple of years ago. She had two children: Anna, who was sixteen, and Alfie, who was nine. Then, there was Joshua Shurley, Chuck and Amara's younger, adopted brother. He had four boys: the twins, Michael and Lucifer, who were eighteen, Raphael, who was sixteen, and Gabriel, who was fifteen. Raphael was his only biological son; the rest were all adopted.

 

"Hey, Cas!" cried Amara, hurrying over to him and hugging him tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"

 

"Erm, good," replied Castiel, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the attention he was getting from Amara. Alfie ran up to him next, which Castiel was a _lot_ happier about. He'd always loved Alfie. "Hey, little guy!" he said, wrapping an arm round Alfie's back.

 

"Cas! Cas! Cas!" Alfie changed merrily, hugging Castiel back.

 

Once Claire had come downstairs and the whole family had greeted each other, they all sat in the main room and began talking about random topics. Castiel wasn't really listening to their conversations, however, because all he could think about was Dean. He had so many questions. Why did Dean initiate the altercation, but rush off as soon as they'd finished? Why would he want to have sex with him in the first place? And why on Earth did he let Castiel fuck him when he had a girlfriend?

 

Castiel immediately felt bad now. He'd known Dean was taken before they'd fucked. But, then again, Dean had kissed him, not the other way around. It wasn't as if he'd forced himself onto the boy; Dean had been practically begging for his dick. Dean had certainly wanted it, and he'd certainly enjoyed it.

 

But if that was true, why did he run off afterwards? Was he ashamed? Or just embarrassed? Probably the latter. Maybe Dean was just questioning his sexuality and wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked by another guy. But if that was the case, it was a _big_ risk to take. Dean had kissed him without having any clue what his sexuality was. If he'd done that to another guy who (unluckily for Dean) was straight, he could've got the absolute shit beaten out of him.

 

Not that he was complaining, though. The sex had been _amazing_. Everything about it, from beginning to end. Castiel just wished that Dean had waited around a bit so they could talk about it, whatever 'it' is.

 

Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder, and he was pulled out of his train of thought. The only other person left in the room was his cousin Gabriel, who was sat next to him. He'd been so wrapped up in his internal monologue he'd been completely oblivious to the fact that everyone had left.

 

"You okay, Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Yeah, fine," replied Castiel. "And don't call me that, Gabe."

 

"Are you sure?" Gabe questioned. "Anything on your mind? Girl troubles? Boy troubles?"

 

Gabriel knew about his sexuality. He'd came out as pansexual to his family quite a while ago, and none of them had cared, so Castiel felt sure that he would understand when he said, "Boy troubles."

 

"Ooo!" cried Gabe. "Tell me about him!"

 

"There's nothing to tell," said Castiel.

 

"I don't believe that for a minute," replied Gabe. "Come on Cas, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

 

Castiel sighed, and then took a deep breath before beginning.

 

"So there's this guy - and do not even bother asking his name because I'm _not_ telling you - who I met at my school. He's ridiculously good looking, but he's a bit of a dick. No, scratch that - a _huge_ dick. But there was a party last night, and, well... he kissed me... and I kissed him back... and we had rough sex... like, _really_ rough sex. But it it was _so_ _good_. No joke, it was probably the best sex I've ever had. But as soon as we'd finished, he just ran off. I didn't even get a chance to speak to him afterwards; he just left."

 

"Mmm," hummed Gabriel. "This guy initiated it all?"

 

"Yeah," said Castiel.

 

Gabe was quiet for a few moments, before asking, "Do you think he likes you?"

 

"No, not at all!" replied Castiel. "Well, not in a romantic way, at least. He's got a girlfriend."

 

"And he still had sex with you?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Well, he mist like you a little bit, otherwise he wouldn't have cheated on his girlfriend," Gabe explained. "And what about you? Do you like him?"

 

"I've only known him for a week!" he cried. "I-I don't _think_ I have feelings for him. In fact, I'm pretty sure I do not. But, I do maybe kinda wanna have sex with him again. Soon. Because, like I said, it was some of the best sex I've ever had."

 

"Then tell him that," said Gabe simply.

 

"I don't think he even wants to look at me, let alone speak to me," Castiel admitted.

 

"Then make him," Gabriel said. "You're a smart boy, Cassie. You'll figure something out."

 

"I said don't call me that," Castiel muttered.

 

Suddenly, though, an incredible idea popped onto his head. He knew exactly how he could get Dean's attention, and he was going to do it at school on Monday, as soon as possible. He was going to get another piece of Dean Winchester's ass if it took him a lifetime.

 

——————————

 

Dean’s POV

 

Walking into school on Monday morning, Dean was silently praying that he wouldn't run into Castiel. That kid was the last person he wanted to see. The entire weekend, the only thing he could think of was the black haired boy's gorgeous face, as well as some other, more specific parts of his body.

 

"Dean!" he heard someone shout. When he turned round, he saw Jo bounding up to him.

 

"Hey, Jo!" he said happily, hugging her tightly as she reached him.

 

"Where did you go at the party?" Jo asked. "One minute you were there and the next you were gone."

 

"Oh, I didn't feel too good," Dean lied. "I must've had an upset stomach or something."

 

"Oh, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean assured her.

 

"Good," she said. "Anyway, I'm having a little meet-up at my mum's diner tomorrow. There'll be me, you, Charlie, Benny and my mum. You can bring Sam as well if you want."

 

"I'd love that, Jo, thanks," replied Dean. It would be nice to casually catch up with everyone again.

 

"Cool!" said Jo happily. "I thought seven was a decent time, is that okay with you?"

 

"Seven's perfect."

 

"Then I'll see you and Sam there." Jo smiled, and then began to walk to her locker. "See ya, Dean."

 

"Bye!" Dean called back, before making his way to his own locker. He punched in the code and opened it, but as he did a scrunched up piece of paper fell out. Dean picked it up and opened it up. It read: _Dean, meet me in the music room after first period. - Lisa_

 

That was probably Lisa wanting to have sex again, and he was 50% for and 50% against that idea. One one hand, his night with Castiel had been so satisfying that he was certain that nothing could compare to it, not even Lisa. On the other hand, maybe Lisa would help him forget about his and Castiel's altercation.

 

Because, let's face it, he was never going to want to have sex with Dean again.

 

But, speaking of Castiel, when Dean turned round, he saw him standing at his own locker, but he wasn't alone. He was being cornered by Crowley and Azazel. _Shit_ , Dean thought. He had no idea why Crowley and Azazel would be anywhere near Castiel, but he knew the reason couldn't be good. Dean could see Crowley and Azazel both firing words at the shorter boy, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

 

However, what surprised Dean the most was the way Castiel was acting. He was stood leaning coolly against the lockers, a flippant, insouciant expression on his face. Anyone else who came face to face with Crowley and Azazel would be cowering in their skin, but Castiel looked the exact opposite of that. After around thirty seconds, Crowley gripped Castiel's shoulders (an act which shocked Dean) and shoved him into the lockers, before he and Azazel stormed off. Dean turned away quickly, hoping that Castiel had not seen that he had witnessed the show.

 

What the fuck could that have been about? He knew his teammates didn't particularly like Castiel very much, but he didn't think they'd publicly confront him about anything. Maybe he'd under anticipated how dick-like Crowley and Azazel actually were.

 

First period dragged. All the way through, all he could think about was what Lisa might want, so much that he was barely concentrating on what the teacher was saying. One it'd finished, Dean raced down to the music room as quickly as possible. However, when he got there and slipped inside quickly, it wasn't Lisa waiting for him.

 

It was Castiel.

 

 _Shit_.

 

"Er, have you seen Lisa Braeden?" asked Dean. "Black hair, relatively tall. I-er-I think she should be around here somewhere."

 

"I haven't seen her, no," replied Castiel. Dean couldn't help but notice a sly smile on the black haired boy's face.

 

"The fuck are you smirking at?" he asked.

 

"The fact that you actually fell for my trick," Castiel said simply.

 

Dean was confused for a few seconds, but soon all became clear.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he scoffed, letting out a short, fake, sarcastic laugh. "You put that note in my locker?"

 

"Ding ding ding!" mocked Castiel.

 

"Why?" Dean questioned, now royally pissed off with the other boy.

 

"Because I knew you would refuse to meet me otherwise," he admitted.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you're right," he said, about to walk out of the room, but Castiel lurched forward and grabbed his arm, causing him to stare right into the other boy's eyes. _Fuck_ , _they_   _are_ _so_ _blue,_  he thought.

 

"Look, I just want to talk," said Castiel calmly.

 

Dean wrenched his arm out of his firm grip, ripping his eyes away from the other boy's. "About what?"

 

This time it was Castiel's turn to sarcastically laugh. "Very funny, Dean," he said. "Seriously, I want to talk about what happened."

 

"There's nothing to talk about," said Dean quickly, opening the door, but as he did, Castiel pressed his palm against it and shut it before Dean could leave. When he looked up at the other boy, their faces were incredibly close. Too close, for his liking.

 

"So you do know what I'm talking about," questioned Castiel.

 

Dean said quietly, "I'm not gay, Novak."

 

Castiel's smirk appeared again. "You sure did seem gay when you were begging for my dick."

 

Dean had no idea what came over to him, but after that, he punched Castiel right in the nose. The boy went flying back and gripped it, almost falling over. Dean's hand throbbed at the impact, but he didn't show it. Castiel pulled his hand away from his face, and a slight amount of blood came with it. Dean immediately felt bad; he didn't mean to hurt Castiel, his words had just angered him. A _lot_. He wasn't _gay_. He had a girlfriend for fuck's sake.

 

"What the _fuck_?" exclaimed Castiel, dabbing his damaged nose with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

 

"I-I'm sorry," muttered Dean.

 

"Yeah, well you don't sound like it," Castiel muttered back.

 

"Hey, I apologised, what more do you want?" Dean yelled. Castiel didn't answer, just continued to dab his nose. "I really am sorry," he apologised again, and again Castiel didn't answer. "Wh-what did you want to talk about, anyway?"

 

"What, you're pitying me now?" Castiel accused.

 

"I could just leave, if that would please you more," Dean fired back.

 

Castiel was quiet for a few moments, before saying, "You know exactly what I want to talk about."

 

Dean was beginning to get really pissed off now. "What, Novak? What _exactly_ do you wanna talk about? That-that we had sex? That I let you fuck me, like a little bitch? That I cheated on my fucking girlfriend? _What, Novak? Tell me what the fuck you wanna talk about!_ " He was yelling extremely loud, but he didn't care.

 

Castiel took a step forward. "If I recall correctly, you kissed me first!" He was also yelling.

 

Dean copied Castiel, stepping forward as well. "Yeah, I did, and it was a mistake!"

 

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it!" shouted Castiel, stepping forward once more. "Don't pretend like you weren't _begging_ for it!"

 

They were both breathing heavily, and it'd just registered in Dean's mind how close they were standing. And, when he remembered that this was how the night at the party began, he moved back quickly. "Did you enjoy this _chat_?" he spat. "Why exactly did you ask me to meet you, anyway? And don't say to 'talk'. I know there's another reason."

 

Castiel smirked again. "I asked you here because I want to have sex with you again."

 

 _Wow_ , Dean thought. _Very_ _smooth_. "You're funny, Novak," he said, rolling his eyes.

 

"You think I'm joking?" the other boy asked. When Dean looked back at him, he scanned his face for any sign that suggested he was taking the piss, but he found none. Castiel looked entirely serious.

 

Dean had no idea what to think. A million thoughts were flying through his head like rockets. What the fuck should he say?

 

He decided to settle with, "And why would I do that?"

 

"Why not?" Castiel said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

 

"What, so you were just planning on jumping my fucking bones, right here in school?"

 

Castiel, still smiling suspiciously, shook his head. Reaching into his jacket, he walked back over to Dean. He pulled out of his jacket a folded up piece of paper, grabbed the brown haired boy's wrist and pushed the paper into his hand. "My number, and my address," said Castiel slowly. Then, he moved even closer. " _Use_ _them_ ," he practically whispered, lips extremely close to Dean's lips. And then, without another word, he left the room.

 

Dean could only form one coherent thought.

 

 _Holy_ _fuck_.

 

——————————

 

When Dean got home from school, he was completely restless. The note from Castiel was burning a hole in his pocket.

 

One one hand, he knew he should just throw it away. What'd happened at the party was a mistake; it was a one time thing, and it should stay that way. Dean already felt bad enough that he'd cheated on Lisa, and he couldn't imagine doing it again.

 

On the other hand, he couldn't deny how good it felt to just be manhandled and dominated and fucking _owned_. There was something about Castiel, something Dean couldn't put his finger on, that seemed so mysterious, so intriguing. And, there was a small part of him that wanted to experience all of it again. And again, and again, and again. He wished he didn't, but he did.

 

So, after checking the address one more time, he rushed to his car, drove to Castiel's house, and prayed the other boy was alone when he knocked on the door.


	9. enemies with benefits

Castiel’s POV

 

When Castiel opened the door, he wasn't even given the time to process who it was before his mouth was being attacked. Now knowing it was Dean, Castiel kissed back immediately, threading his fingers through the boy's light brown hair. Dean kicked the door closed with his foot and pushed Castiel against the wall, wrapping his arms around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, they pushed each other's jackets off before Castiel switched their positions, slamming Dean's back against the wall.

 

Castiel removed his hands from Dean's hair and slid them down his back and over his ass, stopping at his thighs. Dean, obviously realising what Castiel wanted him to do, jumped up, and Castiel gripped his thighs even tighter, holding him up against the wall. Dean moved his hands as well, gripping the back of his neck and his hair. Castiel traced his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing him to enter. Their tongues danced together, and Dean tasted delicious.

 

Castiel ripped his mouth away from Dean's and began to kiss along his jaw, all the way to his ear. He sucked his earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently and then swirling his tongue around it to get rid of the sting, making the taller boy moan. Dean tugged at his shirt and Castiel pulled it off quickly whilst the other boy took off his own. Once they were both shirtless, he attacked Dean's bare skin, sucking on the area where the neck meets the shoulder. Like he did with his ear, he bit down, this time more sharply, and then dragged his tongue over the mark. He carried on doing this at different points on his neck, resulting in Dean moaning wantonly and raking his nails up and down Castiel's bare back. Pressing Dean even closer to the wall, Castiel moved his hands to play with the other boy's nipples, pinching them until they hardened, causing an eruption of moans and whines to fall from Dean's mouth. While all this was happening, the two boys had managed to rip each other's pants off, leaving them in just their boxers.

 

After what seemed like hours of kissing, sucking and biting, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and carried him over to the sofa, throwing him down roughly. Castiel climbed on top of him, kissing him once more. After pulling off both their boxers, he started to grind down against Dean, their cocks sliding together, creating a friction between them and causing them both to moan into each other's mouths.

 

"Mmm, fuck," Castiel moaned as he kissed Dean's jaw and neck lightly. "Wanna taste you."

 

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, his pupils dilated and his green eyes dark. "I haven't had a good blowjob in ages."

 

Castiel smirked. "Not what I meant," he said.

 

Dean's face suddenly dropped. "Erm, I don't think-"

 

" _Dean_ ," said Castiel, his face serious. "Do you trust me?"

 

The brunette didn't speak, just nodded slowly. Castiel slowly moved down Dean's body, kissing his stomach. When he reached Dean's crotch, he lowered his head down and threw one of his legs over his shoulder.

 

Castiel grabbed hold of his ass and spread his cheeks apart, licking a stripe up his puckered hole. Dean moaned at the feeling and he did it again. He pushed past his rim and Dean was getting louder and louder above him, his hands gripping the sofa tightly. Castiel was so glad that nobody else was in the house, because this would be pretty awkward to explain to his sister or father. Dean moved his hips up and down a bit, fucking himself on Castiel's tongue. He added a finger to the mix, twisting and turning it inside of the other boy.

 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned out as he fisted the sofa's soft material.

 

Castiel pulled back slightly to say, "Wanna keep going like this, or?"

 

"No, no, want you inside me," Dean said as he moved off Castiel. "There's lube in my jacket."

 

Castiel laughed internally at how prepared Dean was. He quickly went to retrieve Dean's brown jacket, pulling out the small bottle. When he got back to the sofa, Dean took the bottle out of his hand, squirted some of the lube onto his hands and slicked up Castiel's hard, leaking cock, stroking it up and down as he got it covered, causing him to let out a low, quiet moan. Dean pushed Castiel back against the sofa and lowered himself onto his cock, bottoming out.

 

Castiel sat up and held Dean by the waist, close against him. Dean's cock was trapped in between their abs and with their movements, Castiel knew it would make Dean reach his orgasm much quicker.

 

Castiel slammed up into Dean relentlessly, soon hitting his sweet spot causing Dean to moan out loud, "Fuck! Mmm, right there, Cas!"

 

Castiel kept matching Dean's downward thrusts, hitting that spot within him, getting him to make those delicious sounds. "Gonna come," Dean said before he crashed his lips to Castiel's and came hard between their stomachs. Dean was clenching around him as he kept thrusting up into him and he couldn't hold it any longer as he came deep within the brunette.

 

Dean laid down on Castiel's chest, both of them panting breathlessly, coming down from their highs. After a few moments he rolled off Castiel and sat beside him. "That was good," he said simply.

 

"It was," Castiel agreed, turning his head slightly to look at the satisfied boy sitting besides him. Dean's eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly, long, heavy breaths flowing out of him. _Fuck_ , _he's_ _so_ _hot_ , Castiel thought as he studied the euphoric look on the taller boy's face.

 

For a while they just sat there, catching their breath, before Castiel said, "Do you want a coffee?"

 

Dean turned and looked at him. "What?"

 

"Are you deaf?" he asked sarcastically. "I said do you want a coffee? Or maybe alcohol suits you more."

 

"Alcohol," replied Dean simply.

 

Castiel, still slightly sticky, grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He stood up and went to get his pants, putting those on as well and buckling his belt loops. He left his shirt off, however. "Get dressed," he said simply, before making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses, took a can of beer out of the fridge and filled up the two glasses, placing them both on the breakfast bar counter. Dean entered a few minutes later, dressed the same as Castiel - pants on, shirt off. His pants were hanging dangerously low, and Castiel couldn't help but stare at the taller boy's sharp, defined hipbones. He wondered if Dean had got dressed like that purposely to distract him.

 

Dean walked over to the breakfast bar and stood on the opposite side of it to Castiel. He thanked him for the beer and then took a large drink out of one of the glasses. When he put it back down he said, "That was good."

 

"The beer or the sex?" Castiel asked.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "The sex, obviously."

 

"I know, you said."

 

"Can you stop being sarcastic for one minute?"

 

"Nope," said Castiel, taking a small sip out of the other glass.

 

"Seriously, though, it was fucking awesome," admitted Dean.

 

"I could tell, you were begging for me again," replied Castiel, causing Dean to roll his eyes again. "I wasn't sure if you were gonna contact me," he added.

 

"Neither was I," said Dean quietly.

 

"Oh yeah?" asked Castiel. "So why did you?"

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, really."

 

This time it was Castiel's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, Dean. There's got to be a reason. Tell me."

 

"I don't have to tell you anything," Dean replied simply.

 

"Fine," said Castiel. "We're going to play a game."

 

"What are we, twelve?" Dean huffed.

 

"Shut up and let me finish!" cried Castiel. "It's very simple: we both take turns asking each other questions, and the other has to answer as truthfully as possible. And you can only ask one question at a time."

 

"I like the sound of that," said Dean. "I'll go first-"

 

"No!" interrupted Castiel. "It's my game, I get to go first."

 

"Ugh, you're such a child," laughed Dean.

 

"Shut up," argued Castiel. "Now, why did you come here, Dean?"

 

Dean sighed. "Because the sex at the party was awesome and I wanted to do it again."

 

"And is that the only-"

 

"Hey!" yelled Dean. "Only one question at a time. My turn. Are you glad that I came?"

 

"Yes," said Castiel. "My turn. Are you sure that's the only reason you came? I mean, you are actively cheating on your girlfriend. The sex must have been pretty good."

 

"What can I say?" replied Dean. "You _are_ pretty good in the sack."

 

Castiel seriously hoped he wasn't blushing.

 

"Me again," Dean continued. "Are you gay?"

 

"No," said Castiel. "Pansexual. I don't care about gender. Does it bother you that you've cheated on your girlfriend twice now?"

 

"A little," admitted Dean. "If I was single, would you wanna date me?"

 

"No. What about me? If you were single, would you wanna date _me_?"

 

"No."

 

"Then why did you-"

 

"Novak," interrupted Dean. "Only one question at a time. Now, you said you wouldn't wanna date me, but do you find me attractive? Like, at all?"

 

"Yes, very. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't. Now, you said you wouldn't wanna date _me_ , either. But you still came here. You still let me fuck you again. So you obviously want something from me. What is it? Sex?"

 

"Yeah, mostly," said Dean nonchalantly. "I wanna keep having sex with you. I wish I didn't, but I do. I really fucking do. That's the truth, I promise."

 

"So, what are we?" asked Castiel. "Friends with benefits?"

 

"More like enemies with benefits," replied Dean. "I still hate you."

 

Now that things were settled, Castiel walked round to Dean's side of the breakfast bar. He leaned in close, so close that he was sure Dean could feel his breath on his ear. "I like that idea, but I want you to do something for me," the black haired boy whispered. "When your so-called 'friends' are making my life a living hell in school, just remember I'm the one who fucks you in the ass."

 

With that being said, Castiel pinned Dean against the counter, cupping his face and pulling his head down so he could kiss him hard. Dean hooked his fingers in the shorter boy's belt loops and pulled him closer, their bare chests pressing against each other's. Dean wrapped a hand around his neck and held him tightly.

 

Before Dean could capture his tongue, Castiel pulled back. "I just remembered," he said, trying to put on a sexy voice. "We haven't fucked in a bed yet."

 

"What are you suggesting?" asked Dean.

 

Castiel smirked. "Come to my room?"

 

——————————

 

Dean’s POV

 

As soon as they were in Castiel's room, Dean was shoved against the door. Castiel attacked his neck, kissing and sucking, making him moan out of surprise and pleasure. Dean reached under the other boy's pants and gripped his ass, squeezing and massaging it as Castiel littered hickeys across his already bruised neck and shoulders. He could only imagine how hard it was going to be to cover them all up. He tilted his head to give him more access, and the feeling of Castiel ravishing his extremely sensitive skin made him moan and whine wantonly.

 

When Castiel began to unbuckle his pants, Dean shoved them down hurriedly. Without warning, the shorter boy picked him up and carried him the short distance to the bed (which was a double, thankfully) and threw him down.

 

"What the fuck, Novak?" Dean asked, a grin on his face.

 

"You turn me on, is that a problem?" said Castiel.

 

Dean laughed and reached up to grab Castiel's cock over his pants, causing the other boy to yelp. "Jesus, Dean, you don't waste any time do you?" He crawled up over Dean and kissed him. Dean placed one hand on the side of Castiel's face as the other one removed itself from his cock and slid down the front of his pants. He began palming Castiel through his boxers, causing the black haired boy to moan into their kiss.

 

"Feels so good," he whispered.

 

"I could make it feel better if you get your fucking pants off."

 

Castiel laughed quietly and removed himself so he could stand up and unbutton his pants. He had them along with his boxers flung across the room in no time, so he grabbed Dean's waist and yanked his own boxers down his legs, throwing them behind him without even looking.

 

"Scoot up," Castiel ordered.

 

Dean did as he was told, moving up the bed so he could pile two pillows together and lean back against them, spreading his legs. Castiel leaned over him, kissing him roughly.

 

"Holy fuck, Dean," he groaned. "Need to touch you. Need to fucking kiss you everywhere."

 

"Then do it, Novak, and stop stalling."

 

Dean was just joking, but Castiel pushed himself down the bed and pushed his legs apart even further.

 

"Jesus, Novak, you're gonna break my damn legs."

 

Castiel didn't reply, just wrapped his lips around Dean's cock and instantly went down. Dean grabbed onto the other boy's raven black haired and arched his hips off the bed. Fuck, Castiel's mouth felt awesome. Castiel opened up the back of his throat and pressed his tongue down so his cock could reach the back off his throat. Dean groaned and tightened his grip on Castiel's hair.

 

"Feels so good, holy shit."

 

Castiel groaned around his cock sending the vibrations straight to Dean's balls. He slid his tongue across the slit of his cock and Dean trembled at the sensation. He pulled back and wrapped his hand around the top of Dean's shaft, licking a long stripe up it before going back down. He moved his hand slowly, flicking his wrist when his mouth met his knuckles. Dean's thighs were shaking around him.

 

"Mmm, fuck Cas, feels so fucking good."

 

Dean saw Castiel grin as he continued to suck his cock. Dean was close, but he didn't plan on coming until Castiel was balls deep inside of his ass.

 

Castiel pulled off a while later and wiped his mouth. "I think that's the hardest you've been."

 

"Get up here and kiss me," Dean whined.

 

Castiel laughed and crawled up Dean's body, planting sloppy kisses on his chest that made him squirm with pleasure. Dean grabbed his hair and pulled him up so he could kiss him, but it didn't last long as Dean pushed him away after only a few moments.

 

"I-I want to taste you," Dean said quietly. He'd never sucked off a guy, and he was pretty nervous. All this was so new to him.

 

Castiel, seemingly sensing his nervousness, flipped them over quickly so Dean was on top.

 

"Then do it," he replied in a low, husky voice that made him almost come right there and then.

 

Dean bit his lip so hard he thought it was bleeding as he watched Castiel spread his legs. He moaned and crawled in between them. Much to his satisfaction, Castiel cried out as he wasted no time in ducking his head down and taking his cock into his mouth, sucking it slowly. Feeling ambitious, Dean pulled off only to move down to suck Castiel's balls into his mouth.

 

Dean could tell that Castiel loved it when he moaned, "Shit, Dean, fuck!", digging his fingers into the sheets.

 

Dean just grinned and licked at each of his balls again before licking a long stripe right up to the tip of his dick. He ran his tongue across the tip a few times before wrapping his mouth around it once more. He went down and began to suck vigorously as his hand began jerking the bottom half.

 

"Dean, shit. Such a pretty mouth," Castiel praised.

 

He moaned at the compliment and without warning Dean brought his other hand down and ran his fingers around his entrance.

 

"Holy shit!" cried Castiel, his hips jerking up, but Dean held him down. He pulled off his dick and smiled up at the black haired boy who already looked completely fucked out.

 

"I wanna try something," said Dean. "I wanna- wanna do that thing that you did downstairs."

 

"You mean eat me out?" replied Castiel, his normally vibrant blue eyes now considerably darker. "Get on with it!" he whined.

 

Dean grinned and moved down so he was laying flat on his stomach. He put both of Castiel's legs over his shoulders and started kissing up the inside of one of his legs. He bit down right where his leg met his dick and Castiel cried out even louder than before, bucking his hips up violently. Dean brought his hands up and lifted his hips off the bed slightly for easier access.

 

Dean didn't really know what he was doing, but he decided his best bet was to imitate the other boy's actions on the sofa. He slowly ran his tongue over Castiel's entrance causing the other boy to let out a moan that Dean hadn't heard him make before. He wrapped his lips around Castiel's ass and sucked while flicking his tongue. Castiel grabbed onto his hair and about pulled some of it out. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. He pushed his tongue inside the boy and groaned, dragging his tongue along the walls of Castiel's ass before pulling his tongue out.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Castiel moaned.

 

Dean's fingers were digging into Castiel's thighs as he continued to tongue fuck the other boy. Every moan and whimper and whine the shorter boy let out was making him all the more harder.

 

"Dean, I'm not gonna last long," Castiel warned him. "Fuck, I need to fuck you."

 

Dean instantly pulled back and crawled up Castiel's body. "Then get to it."

 

Castiel smiled and pulled him down for a long, sloppy kiss. Their dicks were rubbing together and it felt like each second Dean was getting impossibly harder.

 

"I need you to fuck me, Novak."

 

"Hands and knees," Castiel said.

 

"No," Dean replied. "I want to see your face."

 

"That sounds oddly possessive," said Castiel, smirking.

 

"Just shut the fuck up and fuck me," Dean whined.

 

Castiel flipped them over once again so that Dean was on his back. Castiel crawled between his legs and Dean wrapped his legs around the boy, arching his hips a little, just ready to have Castiel fuck him.

 

"Wait, don't you wanna use lube?" asked Castiel.

 

Dean shook his head. "Don't be gentle. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

 

Castiel smirked and pushed his cock into Dean. He instantly clenched around him and he continued to push in until he bottomed out.

 

"Holy fuck! Yes, God!" Dean moaned. He didn't give a shit that he was being loud, or that Castiel's family could come back any minute. All he cared about was the full feeling he got when Castiel's cock was inside of him. It was the best feeling in the world.

 

"Fuck, Dean, feel so fucking good," Castiel groaned.

 

"Fuck me, Novak."

 

And so Castiel did. He fucked into Dean so hard the bed was slamming against the wall. Dean was digging his nails into the other boy's back as his cock started leaking.

 

"Fuck, you're so big," Dean whimpered as Castiel's cock slammed into his prostate relentlessly.

 

Dean leaned up and connected their lips. Castiel moaned at the contact and licked Dean's bottom lip. Dean knew what he wanted so he opened his mouth and Castiel's tongue instantly found its way inside. Their tongues danced together as Castiel's thrusts became harder.

 

"God, you feel so fucking big inside me," Dean moaned. "Fuck me harder, Novak!"

 

"Any harder and I'll break my fucking dick," Castiel joked.

 

"Shit, I'm fucking close Cas."

 

Castiel began to move even harder, drilling into the boy so hard the bed was probably going to bust a hole in the wall. Dean didn't give a fuck, though. He dragged his nails down Castiel's back, most likely leaving marks. Then, he was closing his eyes and biting his lip and clenching incredibly hard around the other boy's dick.

 

"Cas I'm gon-fuck, I'm coming!"

 

He came with a force like never before. The pleasure he was feeling was so fucking strong.

 

"Fuck Cas!"

 

Castiel pressed right against his prostate and bit down on Dean's shoulder, and he felt the black haired boy shudder as he came inside his hole.

 

"Holy fucking shit," Castiel gasped, leaning his head in Dean's shoulder.

 

"Yeah," Dean replied, breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a while until they'd caught their breath back; once they had, Castiel rolled off him and onto the bed.

 

"Wow," Castiel exclaimed.

 

Dean laughed. "I know, right?"

 

"So..." said Castiel. "How is this going to work then?"

 

Dean turned over on his side and looked at the boy, who's eyes had now returned to their normal colour. "What do you mean?"

 

"You said you want to keep doing this, right?" he asked.

 

"Yeah..." said Dean slowly.

 

"Well, it's just, out situation is kind of awkward. Are we just gonna, like, call each other when we get horny?"

 

"There's that," said Dean, "but there's also the fact that we go to the same school."

 

"Really, Dean?" laughed Castiel. "You're suggesting quickies in school? Where? In the restrooms? Storage closets? The music room?"

 

"I dunno, Novak," replied Dean. "I mean, I've got your number, and I'll text you mine. Then we can, basically, just do what you said."

 

"Do you want to come over again tomorrow?"

 

"Can't. My friend's having a little get-together thing at her mom's diner and I promised her I'd go."

 

After just lying there for a while, Castiel glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

 

"What?" asked Dean.

 

"My dad is going to be home in five minutes!" he cried. "Quick, you need to go!"

 

"Shit," Dean repeated, jumping out of the bed and grabbing his boxers and slipping them on quickly, followed by his pants. He quickly opened the door, saying "I'll text you!" before hurrying down the stairs. He retrieved his shirt and jacket from where they were lying near the sofa. Once fully dressed, he let himself out of the house and quickly made his way to his car.

 

He smiled all the way home.


	10. harvelle’s roadhouse

Dean's POV

The next morning, Dean was horrified to see that almost his whole body was covered in hickeys. His neck, shoulders, chest and stomach were littered with dark, purple bruises of varying size, some small and some huge. Throughout the school day Dean made sure his jacket collar was positioned very closely to his neck so nobody would notice the hickeys.

He didn't see much of Castiel throughout the day, but when he did, they barely glanced at each other. It was like the past few days had never happened. He debated texting the boy asking for a quickie, but he thought that'd be asking too much. He should probably just wait until tomorrow.

When the end of school arrived, Dean rushed out as quickly as possible, and waited for Sam to come out of school.

"I forgot to mention this," said Dean once Sam had reached the car, "but Jo's invited us to a get-together thing at Ellen's diner at seven tonight."

"Really?" asked Sam, his face lighting up. "Awesome!" Dean knew that Sam practically thought of Ellen as a mother and Jo as a sister, and if he was honest, so did he. The Winchesters and Harvelles had always been very close.

Once they had got home, Dean made them a quick snack, and Sam made another comment about Dean's many hickeys when he took off his jacket. He played along, sincerely hoping that his little brother wouldn't find out it wasn't Lisa that he was fucking, and, even worse, that it was a guy.

At ten to seven, they got in the Impala and set off to the diner.

"How've ya been, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother as they were driving.

"I've been good," Sam replied. "How come?"

"I dunno, Sammy, can I not ask how you are every once in a while?"

Sam laughed. "I guess so."

"And how's school?" Dean questioned.

"Er, it's okay, I guess," said Sam. "It's just kinda different than middle school. Boring, as well."

"Oh, if you think being a freshman's boring, good luck for your later years," Dean replied, and both brothers laughed. They were silent for a few minutes after that, until Sam spoke up.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"When's dad gonna get back?"

Shit, Dean thought. He hated when Sam asked about their father. If there was an Annual Worst Parent Award, John would win it every year. He was an alcoholic, and was currently out on a bender. Well, Dean didn't actually know that for certain, but when John didn't come home for more than two weeks a bender was the logical explanation for his absence.

Dean hated their father; he absolutely loathed him. He couldn't give a shit whether John was dead and never came back. However, he knew that Sam was. His little brother was only young, and no matter how many times John fucked them over, Sam would always stay positive and hope that for once he would come back and stay back, that for once he would try and be a good father, but Dean knew otherwise. He knew that was never going to happen. He'd been let down too many times to believe anything else.

"I don't know, Sam," Dean admitted. And that was true. Sometimes he'd be away for a few days, other times a few months. You could never predict when he'd come back. "A few days, maybe? Could be longer, I don't know."

"I miss him," said Sam quietly.

"Yeah, well don't," Dean replied sternly. "He's a dick, Sam. A horrible human being. When's the last time he did anything remotely father-like?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Exactly. Sam, people like Bobby and Ellen have been better parents to us than John's ever been. I understand, he's our dad and you wanna keep clinging onto the fact that one day he could improve his ways and miraculously transform into a good father. But that's just not gonna happen." He knew he was being harsh, but he wasn't going to get through to his brother by speaking nicely.

"I know that, Dean, I do," said Sam. "It's just... it's hard, you know?"

"I do, Sammy," Dean sympathised. "I really do. But, hey!- Don't think about that fucker anymore. He's not here, so there's no reason for us to bother about caring about 'im. There's no reason for us to even think about 'im. Okay?"

Sam sighed. "Okay," he said with a small smile.

"'Atta boy, Sammy," replied Dean, ruffling his little brother's hair. Sam swatted away his hand and they shared a laugh.

A couple of minutes later and they'd arrived at Ellen's diner, named Harvelle's Roadhouse. It was one storey, but moderately sized. There were only a couple of cars in the car park adjacent to it, which meant Dean could pull in close to the building. Him and Sam got out of the car and entered the diner, and when they did they saw a small group of people sat in a large booth near the bar, consisting of Benny, Charlie, Jo and Ellen herself. Jo and Ellen were sat on one side while Charlie and Benny were sat on the other.

"Hey, boys!" Ellen cried as she saw them walk in, waving at them.

"Hey, Ellen!" Sam called back. As the two boys reached her, she embraced Sam in a tight hug, followed by Dean.

"It's good to see you both!" said Ellen happily.

"It's good to see you, too," agreed Dean, a jolly smile on his face.

"Sit down, boys," Ellen said, signalling to the booth. Dean slid in next to Benny, who greeted him with a rough pat on the back, and Sam sat next to Jo. "Do you want any food? Drinks?"

"The usual, please," Dean replied. He always ordered the same thing: a double bacon cheeseburger with extra fries and a strawberry milkshake.

"Me too," said Sam.

"Coming right up!" replied Ellen. "Your food won't be long." After that, she left for the bar, leaving the five kids alone in the booth.

"So, how've you been, Dean?" Benny asked Dean.

"Yeah, I feel like we've barely seen any of you this year," Charlie added.

"I've been good," replied Dean. "Same old, same old." That was a total lie. Because of one blue-eyed, messy haired sex God, his life was certainly not the same.

"And how 'bout you, Sam?" Jo asked his brother. "How's high school?"

"It's okay, I guess," answered Sam. "A little boring at times, but it's good."

"Oh, trust me kiddo, if you think it's boring now, you're not ready for junior year," laughed Jo.

"That's exactly what Dean said!" cried Sam.

"Told ya, Sammy," said Dean, patting his little brother on the back. "I'm not the only one who thinks school's a load of shit."

"It hasn't been too bad so far, though," said Benny,

"You're right," agreed Charlie."It could have been a lot worse."

At that moment, Ellen brought their drinks, placing them all on the table. Dean took a large sip out of his smoothie and sighed at the taste; it was delicious. The group thanked Ellen, and she told them their food would be about another fifteen minutes before heading off again.

"So, Dean, how's Lisa?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, Lisa's great, isn't she?" Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Sam," chastised Dean, elbowing his brother sharply. Shit, he thought. He had known that the topic of relationships would come up, but he didn't think it would've come up so soon.

"You haven't really mentioned her in a while," said Jo.

"Yeah, is everything okay with you both?" asked Benny.

"Trust me, they're fine," Sam insisted, trying not to giggle. Dean knew he was thinking about the hickeys. Well, at least he still believed they were from Lisa; that was perfectly fine by Dean.

"Yeah, we're great," said Dean. "I didn't realise I'd stopped mentioning her. I guess the shock of someone being interested in me has finally worn off," he joked.

"Aww, Dean, don't say that!" exclaimed Jo. "You're hot as fuck! Literally half the school drools when you walk past."

"I'm sure I would as well, you know, if I wasn't a huge ass lesbian," said Charlie nonchalantly. Dean loved the fact that she was so sure of and secure with herself, and that she could just say stuff like that and not give a fuck about anyone's answer.

"How 'bout you, Charles? You seeing any girls lately?" Benny asked.

"Pfff, no," replied Charlie. "Do you know how many queer girls there are round here? Hardly any. I barely know any gay girls at all! It's so annoying."

"Sounds like you're having about as much luck as me," added Jo. "I haven't had a boyfriend in ages. What about you, Benny?"

"I'm thinking about asking Andrea Kormos out," Benny said. "She's hot."

"Nah, she's way outta your league," joked Dean, earned him a playful punch to the shoulder from his friend. "Anyway, Sam's got a girlfriend, haven't ya Sammy? What's her name? Claire?"

"Ugh, Dean! She's not my girlfriend!" whined Sam. "We're just friends."

"Don't tease him, Dean," laughed Benny.

"What's this 'Claire' girl's last name?" Jo asked. "I didn't think there were any Claires in our school."

Shit, Dean thought again. "Um, I don't know," he lied. If someone brought up her last name, they might bring up Castiel, and Dean didn't want to even think about him right now, let alone have him come up in their conversation.

"It's 'Novak'," said Sam. Dean internally sighed. Here we go.

"Is she related to that new kid with the weird name?" Benny asked.

"Probably," said Charlie. "His name's Castiel. I think it's Russian or something. And the kid seems kinda nice."

"Oh, I don't know," disagreed Jo. "He seems a bit weird to me. I think he's a goth; he never wears anything other than black. And he's a loner, too."

"Probably because he's only just started at our school," said Dean, trying to stick up for the boy as discretely as possible. The fact that his friends were talking so casually about the boy he was secretly sleeping with made him feel kind of... scandalous. Fuck, that made him sound so gay.

"Maybe, but Claire's been here for the same time as him and she's already got loads of friends," informed Sam. "Then again, Claire did tell me he struggled with interacting with people."

"How about we choose not to judge a book by it's cover," Jo said.

"You were the one judging him for looking like a 'goth'!" Charlie cried.

"Can we please stop talking about the new kid and start talking about something actually interesting?" whined Sam.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Sammy," agreed Dean. He didn't really want to talk about his fuck buddy anymore, even if it wasn't in that context.

"There's no point," said Benny. "Food's here."

Seconds later, Ellen came back carrying a large tray with five plates balanced on top. She placed all of their meals in front of them and they tucked in. Dean's burger was delicious, and, as usual, he ate every last crumb.

After eating, they talked for a while longer, and at around nine o'clock they all decided it was time to split. After saying goodbye to his friends and thanking Ellen for the awesome food, Dean left the diner with his brother. However, during the drive home, he could only think about one thing.

Or, rather, one person.

Castiel.


	11. 4 o’clock

Castiel’s POV

 

School was shit, as usual. Castiel had now come to terms with the fact that pretty much everyone was a dickhead, including Dean. He'd been avoiding him since they'd last had sex, which was almost two whole days ago. Dean had said he'd text him, but he'd done no such thing, and Castiel hadn't wanted to text _him_ in fear of coming across as desperate.

 

But maybe he was desperate. Desperate for basic, skin-on-skin human contact, which he hadn't had in a _long_ time. And the best part of it was that it was meaningless. They could fuck and fuck and fuck and not care about the feelings or consequences. Well, that was the situation for Castiel, but it was more complicated for Dean. He was cheating on his girlfriend.

 

That detail didn't make sense to him. Why would Dean actively cheat on his girlfriend just so he could have sex with him? He must be pretty good, otherwise Dean would never carry on. He was always mentioning that Lisa girl, which lead Castiel to believe that he really liked her. _So why would he cheat on her with him?_ He kept asking himself that question, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a logical answer.

 

Castiel didn't know whether to feel bad or not. He didn't even know this girl Lisa, and for all he knew she could be the nicest girl on the planet, and here he was ruining her relationship. That being said, he wasn't the only one; Dean was ruining it just as much as he was.

 

At 3:15 when Castiel was leaving school, he received a text that totally changed his mood.

 

** Dean: **

**what time does ur dad/sister get in?**

 

He quickly text back a reply.

 

** Castiel: **

**my sister gets home at 5 & my dad at 7, why?**

 

(He knew exactly why, he just didn't want to seem desperate.)

 

** Dean: **

**i was thinking maybe i could come over?**

 

** Castiel: **

**sure, what time?**

 

** Dean: **

**is 4 o’clock cool?**

 

** Castiel: **

**4’s great**

 

** Dean: **

**k, c u then**

 

 

Castiel was actually happier than he thought he would've been now that Dean had texted him. It was proof that the last couple of days hadn't been a weirdly vivid dream. Knowing Claire was staying behind at school, he drove home quickly and went up to his room straight away. He changed into more comfortable clothes (that would come off easier during sex) and laid on his bed, scrolling through his phone, until four o'clock arrived and he received another text.

 

**Dean:**

**i’m here**

 

** Castiel: **

**let urself in, the door’s open. i’m in my room**

 

Thankfully, in about two minute's time, there was a quiet knock on his door and Dean was entering his room.

 

Castiel stalked over to the taller boy and pressed his whole body against his, shutting the door harshly with one hand. With the other, he ran it down Dean's back and cupped one of his ass cheeks causing the brunette to sigh out. He leaned up and licked slowly up Dean's neck, enjoying the way the other boy shivered.

 

"Hello to you too," said Dean quietly.

 

Castiel chuckled lowly, and Dean gasped as he brought his palm around and pressed it against his dick in his sweatpants. He looked up and kissed Dean roughly. The brunette kissed back just as harshly, biting Castiel's lip making him moan. He pulled back, and he knew the look he was giving Dean was animalistic; his dick was stirring, and Castiel could feel it. The raven haired boy grinned and pressed harder into Dean's dick.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cried. "Stop your teasing then asshole!"

 

Castiel laughed and pressed his lips to Dean's again, both boys sighing.

 

"Get naked, Novak," Dean ordered, tugging at the bottom of Castiel's shirt.

 

Castiel grinned and lifted his shirt off, tossing it to the ground. "Your turn."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and stripped himself of every article of clothing. Castiel licked his lips and let his eyes rake over every inch of his skin.

 

"Get your fucking pants off, Novak," complained Dean impatiently.

 

"Bossy are we?" Castiel asked, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his legs along with his boxers.

 

"Not bossy just horny," Dean corrected, smirking.

 

"Well get on the bed on your hands and knees. I'll help you out."

 

Dean did as Castiel said and let out a happy sigh as Castiel walked behind him and placed his hands on his ass. He ran his hands up and down each cheek and squeezed them, his nails digging into the soft flesh. He kneeled down so he was eye level with Dean's ass.

 

"Get on with it then," moaned Dean.

 

Castiel grinned and slowly licked up Dean's right cheek. "No patience, Dean," he said.

 

He spread him open gently and spit, Dean wiggling at the feeling. He slowly ran his tongue in circles over Dean's ass and smiled against him as the taller boy let out a "Fuck yes." He slowly pushed his tongue in as his hands grabbed onto Dean's hips and held him so he couldn't move.

 

"Shit," Dean hissed, his nails digging into the sheets. "Fuck Cas."

 

Castiel began eating Dean out properly, fucking into the other boy over and over until Dean's thighs were shaking and his head was hanging low due to pleasure. He reached round and squeezed Dean's dick, smiling when he felt how hard it was.

 

"You want to come, don't you?" Castiel whispered, biting down on the top of Dean's ass.

 

"Yes!" Dean moaned.

 

"Mmm," Castiel hummed, running his tongue down Dean's left cheek. "I bet you do. But would you have a problem sucking me off? Want my dick in your mouth?"

 

"Shit yes!" Dean cried. "Please, Cas."

 

Wow, Dean begging was so hot.

 

Castiel rolled Dean over onto his back and slid up his body so he could kiss him. Their tongues clashed together and they were biting each other's lips, sucking the other boy's lips into their mouths.

 

"Let me suck you," Dean whispered. "Stand up."

 

Castiel did as Dean said and watched with lust filled eyes as Dean got down onto the floor. He pushed himself up onto his knees and slowly ran his hands up Castiel's thighs.

 

"Don't tease."

 

Dean pouted. "That's no fun, Novak. You teased me."

 

He leaned in and circled his tongue around the tip of Castiel's dick before wrapping his lips around the head and going down as far as he could. Even soft Castiel had a huge dick so he knew there was no way in hell that Dean would get all of it in his mouth when the raven haired boy was hard.

 

Castiel moaned and tangled his fingers into Dean's hair. "So fucking good," he said. Dean groaned around his clock at the praise. He moved down until the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat. He gagged a bit, but didn't remove himself. Castiel's fingers kept tightening in Dean's hair with every move he made.

 

Dean pulled off and lifted up Castiel's dick a little just to lick up the vein on the bottom before grazing his teeth across the skin of Castiel's head.

 

"Son of a bitch," Castiel hissed. "Such a good mouth."

 

Without warning, Dean swallowed his cock again; he let out a louder moan than usual and tugged on the other boy's hair causing Dean to gag, liquid running out of his mouth.

 

"Jesus, Novak," Dean gasped, wiping his mouth. "Trying to kill me?"

 

"Never," Castiel said, sliding down to the floor. He cupped Dean's chin and pulled him in for a hard, long kiss.

 

"We going to fuck on the floor?" Dean joked.

 

"We could," Castiel replied. "Wanna ride me?"

 

"Get your back against the bed and spread your legs," Dean ordered.

 

Dean was a bossy bottom but Castiel fucking loved it.

 

Castiel sat up against the bottom of the bed and spread his legs. "Get over here then, Winchester." Dean crawled over causing the lump in his throat to grow. Wow, Dean was so fucking hot.

 

Dean threw his legs over either side of Castiel and tilted his head back so he could kiss him with nothing but tongue. Slowly, Dean began grinding down on him causing his cock to grind against the taller boy's ass. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth. "Son of a bitch," the brunette said.

 

"Stop dry humping me and put my dick in you," Castiel joked.

 

"Fuck you Novak."

 

But Dean reached behind him and grabbed Castiel's dick, watching as Castiel bit his lip. He pressed the head of Castiel's dick against his ass and slowly started sliding down. He let go of it when it was snug inside his ass.

 

"Shit," Castiel whispered, grabbing onto Dean's hips.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Dean cried, now fully seated on Castiel's dick. He put his hands on Castiel's shoulders as he slowly sat up and pushed back down.

 

"Dear God," Castiel moaned. "Don't fucking tease!"

 

Dean grinned at him and slowed down. "Teasing is fun."

 

"I'm going to throw you on the floor and fuck you," Castiel threatened.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "You say that as if I wouldn't like that."

 

He began picking up his pace. He would slide up off Castiel and then clench tight around him as he pushed back down. It felt as if Dean was fucking his own air out of himself.

 

"Fuck, such a good dick," Dean moaned, now bouncing up and down on the shorter boy.

 

Castiel brought a hand down on Dean's ass and squeezed it hard, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. The black haired boy groped one of Dean's cheeks while the other hand came round and wrapped around Dean's cock.

 

"Look so hot riding me, Dean," Castiel praised. "So fucking hot."

 

Dean closed his eyes and let out loud pants and heavy breaths as Castiel continued to fill him up. When he let out a particularly loud moan, he knew he'd hit the other boy's prostate.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dean moaned, clenching tight around him.

 

Castiel thought his dick was going to fall off with how tight Dean was currently squeezing him.

 

"Not going to last long," moaned the brunette.

 

Dean surprised Castiel when he brought a hand up and placed it on the back of Castiel's head, pulling him in for another kiss. Castiel's hands ran up Dean's back and tangled in his hair as they continued their sloppy make out session. Dean was starting to lose his pattern as Castiel distracted him with his tongue inside his mouth.

 

"Fuck me!" Dean whispered. "Just fuck me!"

 

And with that, Castiel couldn't hold on any longer. He rolled Dean onto his back against the cool hardwood floor. Dean's legs were thrown in the air as Castiel fucked into him ruthlessly, hands gripping his hips so hard he was sure he'd leave bruises.

 

"Oh shit!" Dean cried. "Almost there, Cas, fuck!"

 

Castiel removed one of his hands and wrapped it around Dean's cock, jerking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

"Oh fuck!" Dean cried again, his back arching off the ground.

 

Just as Dean's orgasm hit, Castiel came too. His thrusts became even harder as he came inside the other boy. He felt Dean's dick begin to twitch over and over in his hand, and moments later he was coming all over their stomachs.

 

"Son of a fucking bitch," Castiel whispered, pushing his hair off his forehead.

 

"Warn a guy, would ya?" Dean joked, a grin on his face.

 

Castiel was sticky and sweaty and roasting but he didn't care. He slowly pulled out of Dean and flung to his back on the floor. The cool wood felt amazing against his skin.

 

He could see Dean staring at him from the corner of his eye. "That was fucking awesome," he said breathlessly.

 

Castiel turned his head and met his gaze. "Yes, it was."

 

The two boys carried on laying there, not speaking, just breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths back. Castiel had to admit, that really was awesome. Fuck, this was only the fourth time they'd had sex and he was already living for it.

 

"I didn't think you were going to call," he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

"I would've yesterday, but I was busy," Dean replied. "Had a friend thing, like I said."

 

"Yeah, I remember." They were both silent again for a few moments, until Castiel spoke up again. "Do you want to do this again tomorrow, or wait until Friday?"

 

"How 'bout we do this a little more spontaneously?" asked Dean, smirking. "Lunchtime tomorrow in school, the storage closet next to the gymnasium on the first floor."

 

Castiel laughed. "You want to have sex in _school_?"

 

"Don't pretend like you don't want to," said Dean, a playful smile on his face.

 

"Okay, maybe I want to a little," Castiel admitted, and the two boys laughed.

 

Once again they were silent, but then it was Dean's turn to pipe up. "I should probably get going. I don't wanna be late for my little brother, and I _definitely_ don't want any of your family finding me here."

 

"Yes, it's probably a good idea if you leave now," agreed Castiel, a little disappointed that Dean wanted to leave so soon; he definitely could've gone for another round.

 

Dean stood up and walked over to the door, retrieving his clothes and quickly dressing himself. Castiel did the same, and soon they were both fully dressed.

 

"Remember, lunchtime tomorrow." was the last thing Dean said before he retreated out of Castiel's room.

 

Castiel sighed loudly, collapsing into his bed. He'd never been so excited for a day of school in his entire life.


	12. charlie discovers

Dean’s POV

 

At lunchtime, Dean made his way straight to the storage closet as quickly as possible. He'd been restless throughout the whole morning, and all he could think about was Castiel. Well, mainly his dick. God, his dick was heavenly.

 

When he reached the closet, he checked to see if no one was around. When he was sure he was alone, he quickly entered the closet and shut the door behind him. When he turned round, he saw that Castiel was already in there, perched on a chair. As usual, he was wearing all black, and a smirk was plastered on his face.

 

"Took your time," he mocked.

 

"Shut the fuck up, you dumbass," Dean replied. He walked over to Castiel, pulled him up, grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, pushing insistently into his mouth. Castiel responded hungrily, sucking on Dean's tongue, while he shook off his jacket and his hands slid down Dean's back and palmed his ass.

 

They broke apart, panting heavily, then kissed again, more slowly this time. Dean quickly took of his own jacket, and cupped Castiel's face with one hand, gripping his hip with the other. He sucked on the other boy's lower lip, dragging his teeth across it. Castiel licked into Dean's mouth and slid a hand slowly along his arm, making all his hairs stand on end. His long fingers enfolded Dean's where they rested against Castiel's hip. The only sounds were their heavy breaths and the slick, wet noises of their kisses.

 

Dean pulled back and slowly lowered himself to his knees. Now, he was eye-to-eye with a black denim bulge. He looked up, raising one eyebrow. Castiel's face was flushed, his lips pink and swollen, and his short hair stuck up crazily. Dean grinned, licking his lips. "This getting you hot, tough guy?"

 

"Yes, almost as hot as it's getting you."

 

Oh, it was _on!_ Dean thrust his face into Castiel's crotch, mouthing his hard length through the fabric, sucking with his lips and scraping lightly with his teeth in a way that made Castiel shudder. When he backed off a few moments later, he was surprised to see how big a damp patch he'd left - until he realised at least half of it was from Castiel's leaking cock.

 

Castiel quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down. Dean made a little keening noise. He got his mouth on Castiel's cock as fast as he could, licking his way up the underside before sucking the head into his mouth and tonguing the drooling slit.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Castiel moaned.

 

Next Dean moved down to his sack, sucking gently at each ball in turn. When they were thoroughly wet, he took both in his mouth at once and sucked firmly. Castiel gave a soft cry. He licked his way back up to Castiel's cock. Opening his jaw, Dean took him down all the way, humming in contentment.

 

"Yeah, like that," whispered Castiel. "God, _Dean_."

 

Dean drew back, swirled his tongue, and plunged again. And again. Castiel's fingers curled into his hair, tugging lightly. Dean moaned. The shorter boy rocked his pelvis forward, and it was so good, but still not enough. Backing off until only a gleaming string connected his mouth and Castiel's cock, Dean looked up at him and rasped, " _More_. _Harder_."

 

Castiel looked down at him, glassy-eyed, his pupils huge. "You want me to fuck your face?" he said in a low voice.

 

Dean nodded.

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

This time, when Dean took him into his mouth, Castiel tightened his hands on the back of his head and thrust roughly down his throat. Dean moaned helplessly, his eyelids fluttering. Fuck, this was so, so- Castiel thrust again, hard and fast, and all Dean could do was relax his throat and let himself be used. He didn't care if it made him a bitch; he fucking loved it. Castiel kept thrusting, again and again, until Dean's thighs were trembling and it felt like Castiel's grip on his hair was the only think keeping him from toppling over.

 

"Fuck, Dean," gasped Castiel. "I can't. I'm gonna-"

 

Dean hummed in encouragement, and Castiel's thrusts became erratic, his fingers tightening in Dean's hair. The pain shot from his scalp to his balls in some crazy feedback loop that had him whimpering with pleasure. In the same moment, the shorter boy came down his throat, shuddering. Dean drank it in, nursing at his softening cock until Castiel finally pulled out and collapsed on the chair behind him.

 

Dean wiped his mouth, sticky with come, but the majority of his attention was on Castiel, sprawled half-naked across the chair. In a second he was straddling him, pinning his wrists and rocking his neglected hard-on against Castiel's abs. The raven haired boy gave him a sloppy smile, his mouth lax and his eyes half-lidded and lazy. It was sexy as fuck.

 

Dean grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled it off him. He fixed his mouth on one pink nipple, sucking greedily while Castiel arched under him. He moved onto the other one, then trailed sloppy kisses across his chest.

 

"Off," mumbled Castiel, pushing at Dean's t-shirt, and he obediently yanked it over his head and flung it onto the floor. Castiel watched him with dark eyes and bit his swollen lip. "You're so sexy, Dean," he whispered.

 

Dean couldn't wait another second. He yanked open his zipper and pulled out his aching cock, which was red and angry at being ignored for so long. Castiel pushed his hand aside, saying, "I want to do it," and wrapped his slender fingers around it. His palm quickly became slick; Dean's cock was leaking copiously. Castiel tugged him fast and rough. "Want to watch you come," he said thickly.

 

With a deep groan, Dean hurtled over the edge, his fingers digging into Castiel's shoulders, probably leaving bruises. Long lines of come shot across Castiel's chest and beaded on his white skin, to Dean's immense satisfaction. The shorter boy stroked him through it, his eyes never leaving Dean's face.

 

Dean collapsed, gasping, his face falling against Castiel's cheek, who punched at him until he'd moved his head and settled it on his shoulder. He tucked his dick away in his boxers but couldn't be bothered to do up his zipper. With the last of his energy, he grabbed his discarded shirt and used the corner of it to wipe his spunk off of Castiel's chest.

 

"Thanks," said Castiel quietly. His breathing was uneven, and his eyelids were fluttering. He looked rugged, unkept, uneven. Dean thought it was ridiculously hot.

 

 _Stop thinking about him, Dean!_  his mind scolded him. And his mind was right. He had a girlfriend. Castiel was just a... well, Dean had no idea _what_ he was, to be honest.

 

Pulling him out of his thoughts, he felt Castiel tap his shoulder a few times. Dean looked at him. "Erm, in the nicest way possible, do you want to, like... move?" he asked.

 

Dean had completely forgotten that he was still sat on the other boy, and that they were both still naked. "Yeah, sorry," he replied, quickly standing up and making his way over to his clothes. He slipped on his boxers and jeans, and Castiel did the same. Neither of them spoke until they were both fully dressed.

 

"So, when do you want to, you know, do this again?" asked Castiel.

 

"I'm not sure," replied Dean. "I'll have to check when I'm free. I'll text you, though, yeah?"

 

"Yes," agreed Castiel.

 

"I leave first, then you leave after," Dean added. "Stagger our starts so no one knows we were both here together."

 

"That's a good idea," said Castiel.

 

Dean was about to open the door, but before he did, a random but important thought popped into his head. He turned round and looked back at the shorter boy.

 

"Hey, Novak?"

 

"Yes, Dean?"

 

"You're not gonna... you know, tell anyone about us, are you?" Dean asked.

 

Castiel looked at him, puzzled. "What are you implying?" he asked. "Do you think I would?"

 

"No!" said Dean quickly. "No, I don't. I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just checking. It's just, I don't want anyone to find out about us. I... I _can't_ let anyone find out."

 

"Dean, relax," said Castiel calmly. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

 

"Okay, good," replied Dean, relieved. Because he really didn't want anyone to find out that he was cheating on his girlfriend, let alone if he was cheating with another _guy_. "Erm, I'm gonna leave now," he said a little awkwardly. "See you."

 

Dean opened the door, quickly checked there was nobody around and then exited the closet. He felt sticky and sweaty and he was still a little out of breath but he didn't care; he was pretty sure he was still coming down from his post-sex high.

 

He entered the cafeteria, still slightly dazed, and quickly found his friends. He went to sit down, but was given a weird look from Charlie as he did. Her eyebrows were slightly raised and her eyes were wide. Dean had seen that look too many times before.

 

"Hey, Dean, where were you?" asked Jo brightly.

 

 _Shit_! "Oh, I was, I was at the toilet," Dean replied quickly.

 

"You took a while," Benny laughed.

 

"Oh, yeah, but I-I went to see, um, to see Mr. Davies about my algebra progress," he carried on. "You know I'm shit at that class."

 

"Yeah, Dean, we know," said Jo sarcastically, smiling playfully. "You used to copy Charlie's homework all through sophomore year."

 

"Look, I have bigger issues than homework," Dean joked.

 

"Um, Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie asked.

 

Dean smiled at his friend. "Sure! What's up Charles?"

 

"Er, would it be okay if we talked _alone_?" she asked, emphasising her final word.

 

 _Oh_ _no_ , Dean thought. _What've_ _I_ _done_   _now?_ “Erm, okay," he said. "Come on, let's go.

 

Him and Charlie both stood up and exited the cafeteria, but as soon as they did she gripped him by the jacket collar and shoved him against the wall. Fuck, Charlie was small, but she was surprisingly strong.

 

"What the _fuck_?" cried Dean.

 

"Don't you _what_ _the_ _fuck_ me!" Charlie yelled back. "Do you wanna explain?"

 

"Explain what?" asked Dean. Fuck, he was so confused right now.

 

Charlie sighed exasperatedly. "Am I gonna have to spell it out for you?"

 

"Yeah, you are," Dean argued, "because I'm really struggling to see what the hell I've done wrong!"

 

"I've had my suspicions that something's been wrong since we started eleventh grade," Charlie began. "You've barely spoken about Lisa since we came back. I thought you two had maybe fallen out or something. And _then_ you come to lunch today looking like you've just had sex, and _don't_ _you_ _dare_ try to deny that, Dean! I know that post-sex look. Stuck up hair, rosy cheeks, dilated pupils, dazed expression. You've even got a fucking _come_ stain on your shirt! Initially I thought maybe you and Lisa had just had another quickie, but then I remembered, _Lisa had been in the cafeteria the whole time!_ "

 

Throughout Charlie's whole speech, Dean stared at her in shock. _Could she... could she know?_

 

"H-how do you figure out all that?" he stuttered quietly.

 

"I'm ridiculously clever, you know that," she said matter-of-factly. And she was right. Charlie was one of the smartest people he'd ever met. But, right now, that was an incredibly bad thing.

 

"And... what are you implying?" wondered Dean, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

 

"I think you know exactly what I'm implying," she replied. "I think you're fucking someone, and I don't think that someone is Lisa."

 

Dean was right. He didn't like the answer.

 

Shit, this was bad. This was really fucking bad. He'd been desperate to keep it a secret, and it wasn't like they'd been obvious. They'd actually been rather careful about the whole thing. He couldn't believe this was happening.

 

Dean didn't speak. He didn't move. He didn't do anything, except think _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

 

"So, are you gonna tell me who you're cheating on your girlfriend with?" Charlie asked.

 

Dean scoffed. "Do I have a choice?"

 

"Nope," said the redhead. "And don't even _think_ about lying. You know I'll be able to tell."

 

That was another great but annoying thing about Charlie. She always seemed to know when you were lying and when you were telling the truth.

 

Dean didn't answer her.

 

"Is it Cassie Robinson?" Charlie prompted. "Or Carmen Porter? Those two are pretty obsessed with you."

 

"No, neither of those," answered Dean.

 

"What about Rhonda Hurley? 'Cause, trust me Dean, she's super kinky. I'd stay away from her if I were you."

 

"Oh, Charles, I know _all_ about Rhonda's kinks. Once she made me-" Dean stopped, staring at his friend with wide eyes. "How do you know about Rhonda?"

 

"How do _you_ know about Rhonda?" Charlie asked him.

 

"I used to have sex with her," Dean told the redhead.

 

" _I_ used to have sex with her," answered Charlie.

 

"She was my first time!"

 

"She was _my_ first time!"

 

The two friends just stared at each other, dumbfounded.

 

"Wait, so Rhonda Hurley's bi?" asked Dean.

 

"Obviously," replied Charlie. "I thought she was a lesbian."

 

"I thought she was straight," said Dean. Suddenly, a curious look crossed his face. "Woah woah woah, Charles. What did she make _you_ do?"

 

"Oh no, no you don't!" cried Charlie. "This conversation is not about me! It's about you and the mystery girl you're fucking. Tell me Dean. Who is it?"

 

Again, Dean didn't answer her.

 

"Come _on_ , Dean," pleaded Charlie. "You're not getting out of this one." She was silent for a few moments, before carrying on, "I promise I won't judge you."

 

Dean sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

 

"Cstel," he muttered quietly.

 

"What?" asked Charlie. "I didn't quite hear you."

 

"CASTIEL!" Dean shouted, immediately aware that anybody could have heard at him. Charlie stared at him, her mouth wide open, an abundance of emotions ranging from shock to confusion flying across her face.

 

"Castiel?" she asked. "As in Novak?"

 

"How many other fucking Castiels do you know?" said Dean, scowling.

 

"Holy shit," the redhead said incredulously. "I can't believe-"

 

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

 

"Dean," Charlie said slowly. "This isn't over. I'm coming to your house after school, and you're going to explain all of this to me. Do you understand?"

 

Dean sighed again. "Yeah. Yeah, I understand," he said. "Meet me at my car at 3:15."

 

"Okay," replied Charlie. "See you, I guess."

 

She walked off without another word, and Dean knew he was in deep shit.


	13. many, many questions

Dean’s POV

 

At 3:15, Charlie was already at the Impala. _Of_ _course_ _she_ _was_ , Dean thought. She was always out of school the earliest.

 

They waited for Sam, and then they all got in, Charlie and Dean in the front and Sam in the back. Dean put on an I Don't Know How But They Found Me EP, knowing they were one of his friend's favourites. The drive was mostly quiet; none of them spoke much, apart from them all asking how each other's days were.

 

When they arrived home, Sam announced that he was going up to his room to do homework.

 

"Yeah, that's a good idea Sammy," said Dean. "Shout us if you need anything!" he called as Sam was halfway up the stairs.

 

"Will do!" Sam shouted back, and disappeared down the upstairs hallway.

 

Now there were just Dean and Charlie.

 

"Erm, do you want a drink?" asked Dean a little awkwardly. "Water? Coffee? Tea?"

 

"Coffee, please," replied Charlie, sitting down on the living room sofa.

 

"'Kay," said Dean. "I won't be long."

 

Dean left the living room, entered the kitchen and prepared two large cups of coffee for him and Charlie. However, he sneakily snuck a couple of drops of whiskey into his, knowing he'd need it for the inevitable conversation that was about to happen. When he reentered the room Charlie was scrolling through her phone.

 

"Hey," Dean said, ripping Charlie's eyes away from her phone. Dean smiled at her as he set the mugs down on the table. He sat down on the other side of the sofa as Charlie slipped her phone back into her pocket.

 

"So..." said Dean sheepishly.

 

"Yeah," replied Charlie.

 

There was so much tension in the room Dean expected that you cold cut it with a knife. He knew this was going to be a mortifying conversation, so he decided he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

 

"Right," he said. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions. So, ask away."

 

"I have quite a lot of questions," replied Charlie.

 

"It's okay," assured Dean. "I think you deserve some answers."

 

Charlie took in a deep breath. "So... Castiel, huh?"

 

Dean chuckled under his breath. "Yeah. Yeah, Castiel."

 

"How long have you two been, you know, seeing each other?"

 

"Oh, we're not seeing each other!" Dean contradicted quickly.

 

"Then... what are you doing?" asked Charlie.

 

"I don't know, it's complicated," he said.

 

"Dean!" cried Charlie. "Whatever's going on between you, I'm not gonna judge you! That's the last thing I'm going to do. I just want to understand." She took another deep breath. "Now, why don't I ask an easier question, huh? How long has this... this _thing_ between you two been going on?"

 

"Since the party," said Dean.

 

"Okay," she replied. "Now, you said that you're not 'seeing each other'. So what do you guys do?"

 

"What do you think?" Dean shouted. "We had sex. We _have_ sex. What else are we gonna do? Hold hands and skip along the fucking sidewalk, braiding each other's fucking hair?"

 

"Dean, calm down!" yelled Charlie, her eyes widening.

 

"Sorry," Dean said quickly. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

 

"It's okay," Charlie assured him. "So, how many times have you had sex?"

 

"Why would you _ask_ that?" Dean cried, raising his voice again. "Why is that even _relevant_?"

 

"I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my head!" said Charlie. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay," replied Dean. "Er, we've done it, like, five times, I think? Five times including the party. The most recent time was today, at school, when you found out."

 

"Ooo, scandalous," Charlie joked.

 

"Shut _up_ , Charles," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Sorry," she apologised. They both fell silent, but after a few moments Charlie spoke up again. "Is he... you know, is he good?"

 

"At what?" asked Dean confused, but after a couple of seconds it dawned on him what she meant. "At _sex_?"

 

"Yeah," she said. "Is he?"

 

Dean sighed. He couldn't believe he was talking about male-on-male sex with his lesbian best friend. "He's awesome."

 

"And do you top or bottom?"

 

Dean looked at his best friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"Do you fuck him or does he fuck you?" Charlie asked.

 

"I am _not_ answering that," Dean said sternly.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry," she laughed. "That question was kind of an over-ask."

 

"Yeah, it was," Dean agreed, rolling his eyes.

 

"So, why Castiel?" asked Charlie, seemingly wanting to change the subject slightly. "Why did you choose him to cheat on your girlfriend with?"

 

Dean cringed at her words. "Don't word it like that," he told her. "And, I don't know. He's hot, I guess."

 

"What's he like? Personality wise, I mean."

 

"I don't really know, if I'm being honest. The only conversations we really have are pre and post-sex. We haven't really had that get-to-know each other chat; I don't think either of us are really interested in all that sappy shit. Pretty much all I know is that he's really sarcastic."

 

"Do you... like him?" the redhead questioned.

 

"I don't have a crush on him, if that's what you mean," answered Dean. "Yeah he's attractive, but I don't wanna date him. At the party... I dunno why I kissed him. But I did. And he kissed me back. And then we just kind of got... carried away, I guess. But we've both agreed that the only thing we want from each other is sex."

 

"So you're just fuck buddies?"

 

"Yeah, pretty much."

 

"Does he know you have a girlfriend?"

 

"Yeah, I made it pretty clear to him."

 

"And don't you feel bad?"

 

"Bad? About what?"

 

"About cheating on Lisa, dumbass!"

 

Dean stopped to think. "A bit," he admitted. "I mean, I like Lisa. She's great - she's pretty, smart, popular, loving - she's the perfect girlfriend. But.. I don't know, there's just something about Castiel that's so much more appealing to me."

 

"You ever thought about dumping Lisa?" asked Charlie.

 

"Why would I do that?" Dean questioned.

 

Charlie chuckled quietly. "Because it seems to me that you like Castiel a lot more than you think."

 

"What are you implying?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Have you, in all of this, ever stopped to think that _maybe_ _you're_ _not_ _straight_ , Dean?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew she was going to bring this up. "I'm not gay Charles."

 

"I never said gay, I said _not_ _straight_ ," corrected Charlie.

 

"What's the difference?" asked Dean.

 

"You could be bisexual."

 

"I don't even like guys like that," said Dean quietly.

 

Charlie laughed loudly. "Oh, yeah. You keep telling yourself that, Winchester."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You don't like guys, yet you're having sex with one?"

 

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Dean snapped.

 

"Okay, sorry!" said Charlie, holding her hands in front of her. "Touchy subject, I get it."

 

"I'm sorry I keep yelling," Dean apologised. "I really am. It's just, this whole thing is really fucking with my head."

 

"It's okay," replied Charlie. "It'd fuck with my head too."

 

They were both silent again, and this time it was Dean who broke it. "Any more questions?"

 

"Hmm," said his friend. "I don't think so. Not right now, anyway."

 

"Wanna order a pizza and watch our favourite Marvel movie?" he asked.

 

"Yes!" Charlie cried. "The usual?"

 

"Yep. Half ham and pineapple, half chicken and mushroom, with a side of The Winter Soldier, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther." 

 

"Can Sam join you?"

 

"Sure!" Dean said. He quickly got up and ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Sammy!" he called. "We're having pizza!"

 

Sam's door opened almost immediately. "Really?" he asked.

 

"Yeah!" said Dean.

 

"Cool!" his little brother cried.

 

Dean turned back to Charlie. "I'll order, you get the movies."


	14. famous last words (song)

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel woke up on Friday morning feeling rather strange. His limbs felt weirdly weak and he had a terrible headache. Fuck, he felt awful. He turned onto his side and looked at his clock. 6:45, it read. He had a while to kill until school, so he decided to do something he hadn't done in a while; play his guitar.

 

He opened it and started to slowly strum random chords. His arms ached, but he didn't care anymore. Music always made him feel better, no matter the situation.

 

His random strums soon turned into a definitive pattern: Dm, C, Bb, F/A, Gm, A, Bb, C, the chord sequence for Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. After playing the sequence a couple of times, he began to sing.

 

'Now I know

That I can't make you stay

But where's your heart?

But where's your heart?

But where's your-

And I know

There's nothing I can say

To change that part

To change that part

To change...

 

'So many

Bright lights, they cast a shadow

But can I speak?

Well it is hard understanding

I'm incomplete

A life that's so demanding

I get so weak

A love that's so demanding

I can't speak

 

'I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay, you'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home'

 

He played through the whole song until it was finished, sighing afterwards. He wasn't really sure why he sighed, he just felt... weird. Kind of off. He had no idea how to explain it.

 

After putting his guitar back away in its case, he began to get ready for school. He put on his normal, all black attire attire and quickly combed through his hair, and then he headed downstairs.

 

When he entered the kitchen, his dad was sat at the breakfast bar, reading a magazine and taking a drink out of a large mug of coffee.

 

"Hello, Dad," he said. "God, I feel like shit this morning. Got a banging headache."

 

"I'm not surprised," said Chuck, putting down his mug rather forcefully.

 

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

 

"You've probably got a hangover from all the alcohol you've been drinking," Chuck replied simply.

 

Castiel stopped in his tracks. "Shit," he said.

 

"Shit is _right_!" yelled Chuck, standing up. "What were you _thinking_ , Cas? Drinking _my_ alcohol without asking? What, you didn't think I'd notice? Well, guess what? I did!"

 

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Castiel, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He hated when his dad yelled, probably because he never did it very often.

 

"You drank _alcohol_ without asking me! _Alcohol_ , Cas!"

 

"Relax, Dad, it's just a drink!"

 

"Don't you dare tell me to _relax_! And it's not just a drink! What about it you got drunk and then you tried to drive? What if you crashed? What if you ran someone over, or worse, killed yourself?"

 

Castiel stared at him in shock. "Dad, I think you're thinking too much into it."

 

"Am I?" Chuck was properly shouting now. "Because I don't think I am! Ever since... ever since your mother... ever since she was hospitalised, I- I just don't wanna lose another person I love!"

 

Castiel was speechless. Utterly speechless. He thought having a quick swig of his dad's collection every day wasn't going to do any harm at all, but now, he actually felt bad.

 

Suddenly, Claire entered the room. "What's all the shouting about?"

 

"Your brother's been drinking my alcohol without my permission!" exclaimed Chuck.

 

"Shit," said Claire quietly. Her eyes ran over Castiel's face, screaming _What do I do?_

 

"Did you know about this, Claire?" Chuck asked accusingly. "Did you?"

 

"Erm," stuttered Claire. "I, erm, I-"

 

"She didn't!" said Castiel quickly. "I only drank it when she wasn't here."

 

Claire looked at him in shock, and he was surprised that she looked that way. Of course he'd cover for her; he couldn't believe she'd think any different.

 

"I knew it," Chuck said. "You've always been the sensible one, Claire. But, Cas," Chuck looked at him with disapproving eyes, "I'm very disappointed in you. You're grounded for a week. Seven o'clock curfew, and no friends over."

 

" _What_?" Castiel cried. "That's fucking ridiculous!"

 

"If you swear at me again it'll be another week!" shouted Chuck.

 

Castiel shut his mouth after that. He knew that his father was serious.

 

"Oh, I just remembered," he said sarcastically. "I'm not hungry enough for breakfast."

 

He exited the kitchen as quickly as possible, and was about to walk upstairs when he felt someone tug at his jacket sleeve. When he turned round, Claire was standing there, a kind expression on her makeup-covered face.

 

"Hey," she said softly. "You didn't have to cover for me like that."

 

"I know I didn't," replied Castiel. "I just wanted to."

 

Claire's smile grew. "You're a great brother, you know that?"

 

Now Castiel was smiling back. "Thank you Claire. You're not too bad yourself."

 

Claire laughed. "Enjoy being grounded," she said jokingly, before walking past him up the stairs.

 

There was no doubt about it: Castiel was pissed at his dad. But Claire, no matter the circumstances, always managed to make him smile.

 

——————————

 

When him and Claire arrived at school, she waved goodbye to him and joined all her friends. It was actually funny how polar opposite they were; Claire was popular and after only two weeks already had a clique of friends, but the only person he ever even conversed with was the guy he was secretly fucking.

 

Once inside, he went straight to his locker, and he was about to open it, but someone stopped him by slamming their hand down on it. He turned and looked at the person. It was a guy, a couple of inches taller than him, who had light brown hair. He wore a black blazer, black skinny jeans and a light grey shirt with a very low v-neck. His face was plastered with an arrogant expression. Castiel didn't like the look of him.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Castiel asked in a monotoned voice.

 

"Hello to you too," the guy said. "I'm Balthazar."

 

"Wow, I couldn't care less," answered Castiel, trying to open his locker again, but Balthazar (what kind of a name was that?) shut it once more. "Can you not?" he asked irritably.

 

"Oops, I apologise," Balthazar said in a voice that led Castiel to believe the exact opposite. "You're the new kid, right?"

 

"No shit Sherlock," replied Castiel.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to be rude!" said Balthazar condescendingly. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

 

"And why do you want to do that?" Castiel asked.

 

"Because you're _incredibly_ hot," the taller boy said simply.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I see what you're trying to do," he said. "I hate to break it to you, Baltha-whatever, but I'm a top, so I don't think we would really work out. Now can you _please_ let me open my locker?"

 

"Baltha _zar_ ," he replied. "And not until you agree to go on a date with me."

 

"Ha," Castiel laughed sarcastically. "Fat chance."

 

"Why not?" asked Balthazar, tilting his head to the side. "You don't even know me."

 

"Yes, and I don't want to." Exasperated, Castiel roughly shoved the other boy's arm off his locker and finally got his locker open. "Now fuck off before I report you for sexual harassment."

 

"Fine, fine," Balthazar said, finally defeated. "But I'm not gonna stop trying. You better get used to this."

 

With a final wink, he turned on his heel and walked away.

 

 _Fuck_ , Castiel thought. He was intense. And _creepy_. Really fucking creepy.

 

Suddenly, Castiel received a text, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

** Dean: **

**meet me in the library**

 

Castiel was so glad that Dean had text. Now he could distract himself from that weirdo.

 

He text back:

 

** Castiel: **

**i’ll be there asap**

 

He'd never ran to a library as fast in his life.


	15. the library

Dean’s POV

 

Castiel had obviously meant it when he said he'd be there ASAP, because Dean was surprised when the other boy had got there in under five minutes.

 

"You were quick," said Dean, smiling.

 

"I had the worst morning _ever_ ," Castiel groaned.

 

"What? Why?" asked Dean, his face dropping.

 

"First," said Castiel, "My dad found out that I'd been drinking from his alcohol stock and grounded me for a week, and then this kid tried to harass me in going on a date with him."

 

"Woah woah _woah_!" exclaimed Dean. "What kid?"

 

"Ba-something-something," replied Castiel. "Honestly, he was such a creep. He wouldn't even let me get into my fucking locker."

 

Suddenly, Castiel mumble "Shit!" and hid behind a bookcase.

 

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking in the same direction as Castiel but just seeing some random college kid walking through the doors of the library.

 

"That's the kid I mentioned," Castiel explained quickly.

 

"That's Balthazar," Dean told the shorter boy. "He's a senior. Wow, I didn't know he's gay."

 

"I don't know what to do!" exclaimed Castiel.

 

"Well you better think quick because he's walking this way," Dean said, watching the kid as he approached them in the fiction section.

 

"Quick, kiss me," Castiel whispered.

 

"Wait wha-hmph." Dean was cut off as Castiel pushed him into the walkway and against the wall, shoving his lips against Dean's just in time for Balthazar to nearly run into them.

 

"Wow!" he said. "You could've just told me you were taken! And who the fuck is this bitch, anyway?"

 

Dean reluctantly broke apart from Castiel. He had been called a lot of things but "bitch" wasn't one of them. He cracked his knuckles and wound up his arm, slamming his fist right into the centre of Balthazar's face. "I'm not his boyfriend, but I'm more than you'll ever be to him, and you better fucking scram before I beat you to a fucking pulp. And if you ever, _ever_  speak about this to _anyone_ I'll find out and make sure you leave this building in a fucking wheelchair when you accept your diploma from this shitty ass school. Understand?"

 

Balthazar nodded as best he could with blood running down his nose and tears running down his eyes. He picked up his bag and scrambled away.

 

"What a pussy," said Dean, turning to face Castiel again. "I didn't even have to hit him more than once."

 

"Dean, you could get suspended for hitting someone!" Castiel whispered, reminding Dean that they were still in a library. "You shouldn't have done that!"

 

"Kid called me a bitch, he had it coming." _And he tried to put his grubby hands on you but that’s not relevant, right?_ Dean thought.

 

"Dean." Castiel was staring at him. His eyes had gone dark and Dean thought he was mad and goddamnit he needed to stop punching his way out of situations.

 

But then Castiel's lips were on his. For real this time, not just for show. Castiel tasted as good as ever, and his breath was so warm.

 

"So fucking hot Dean," Castiel mumbled against the other man's lips. "Didn't need to knock a kid out for me." He pushed Dean firmly against the wall and Dean felt behind him until he found the doorknob to a study room that he prayed was empty. He pushed the door open with his leg and spun Castiel around until they were both inside, slamming the shorter boy against the door and locking it.

 

Dean wrapped his fingers into that thick black hair and pulled, making Castiel moan against him. Castiel bit his lip lightly in retaliation, and shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth. They both fought for dominance, biting and licking and grabbing at each other until Castiel gripped underneath Dean's ass and lifted him into the air, carrying him over to the table that sat in the centre of the room and laying him down flat. Castiel pushed himself between his legs and he leaned over him, biting softly into Dean's neck.

 

"Want you to fuck me so bad," Dean whined into Castiel's neck.

 

"I can." Castiel smiled wickedly, leaning back and producing a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

 

"Cas, what the fuck, do you just carry that shit around-"

 

"Shh, don't ask questions." Castiel put his lips back on Dean's to shut him up, making quick work of removing his pants and then Dean's. Dean leaned up, ripped off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head while Castiel stripped off his boxers, his hard cock bouncing out in all its glory.

 

"Shit," Dean muttered under his breath. He lifted his hips up so Castiel could remove his underwear and at some point Castiel's jacket and t-shirt went flying off. They were both gloriously naked and Castiel's hard weight was leaning on top of him as he kissed his way down Dean's body. When his mouth latched onto a nipple Dean moaned. Castiel licked and sucked and left dark purple bruises all over Dean's torso and stomach until he reached the boy's cock. He licked the length of it and then sucked just at the tip.

 

"Fuck!" Dean yelled and Castiel quickly shoved a hand over his mouth.

 

"Shh! We're in a fucking library, Dean!"

 

"Fuck!" Dean repeated, whispering this time as Castiel shoved his entire cock down his throat, bobbing his head up and down.

 

Dean heard the cap of the lube open and a slick finger found its way to his hole, teasing his rim and rubbing in circles.

 

"Fucking stick it in Novak," complained Dean. "Ain't got all day."

 

Castiel shoved his finger all the way into Dean and the taller boy writhed in pleasure. Sure, blowjobs were nice but blowjobs _and_ fingering was nicer. _Much_ nicer. Castiel quickly followed with a second finger, pumping and scissoring and purposefully avoiding that sweet spot that Dean so badly wanted him to hit.

 

Dean was a mumbling mess on the table with his cock down Castiel's throat and Castiel's fingers up his ass. He thought he was in heaven. However, the fingers were pulled out a abruptly and he whimpered - fucking whimpered - at the sudden loss. Fuck, the boy had a real talent for turning Dean into a needy, blabbering mess. He heard the foil of the condom being torn open and he was being pulled off the table and turned around. Castiel bent him over the table and shoved his cock inside Dean, bottoming out all at once.

 

"Yes FUCK!" Dean screamed at the sudden change of position and intrusion, and once again Castiel slammed a hand over Dean's mouth.

 

"Seriously, Dean, got to be quiet!"

 

"Fuck, just fuck me please!" Dean begged, whimpering quietly. He was too far gone at this point. His dick was impossibly hard and leaking against the table, and the burn and stretch of Castiel's cock inside him felt better than ever.

 

"You need to be quiet, Dean," said Castiel, and then he did something unexpected. He shoved two fingers inside Dean's mouth. "Suck," the black haired boy ordered, and Dean did as he was told, swirling his tongue round the digits and covering them in saliva, making Dean moan. "Good boy. That'll shut you up."

 

Castiel grabbed one of Dean's ass cheeks with his free hand and squeezed, plunging into the other boy once again.

 

"Fuck, you're so tight Dean. So good for me," he whispered into Dean's back, making the taller boy moan around his fingers. He pushed himself into Dean again and again, and encouraged by his muffled moans he began to pick up the pace.

 

Dean knew he wasn't going to last very long. This was too good. Too sweet. He could barely hold on any longer. Castiel was pumping himself furiously into him, the sound of flesh slapping into flesh resonating in the tiny study room. Dean was trying hard not to spit out Castiel's fingers and scream into the wood of the table; he was moaning obscenely around the shorter boy's digits and pushing his ass back against Castiel's thrusts.

 

After a few moments, Dean did spit out Castiel's fingers. "Cas, fuck, Cas I'm gonna come," he whined.

 

This must have sent Castiel tumbling over the edge, his fingers gripped so tight into Dean's ass he was sure he would leave marks. Castiel yelled in ecstasy and, pounding furiously, shot his load into Dean's ass. Dean heard the other boy's cry, and with his final thrust, he came all over the table, panting Castiel's nickname like a mantra.

 

Both boys stood there a moment and then slowly got up to retrieve their clothes.

 

"So, how come you brought a condom this time?" Dean asked as they were dressing.

 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "You can never be too careful."

 

"Um, you do know I'm a guy, right? Guys can't get pregnant, dumbass."

 

"I'm not talking about _pregnancy_ , I'm talking about _STDs_ , _dumbass_!"

 

"Oh, you don't have to worry about shit like that," assured Dean. "I'm clean. Lisa makes me get checked all the time."

 

"I'm clean too," replied Castiel. "I just thought we shouldn't take any risks."

 

Dean chuckled. "We probably should've had this chat the first time."

 

"Yeah, we should've," agreed Castiel.

 

Once they were both fully dressed, Dean asked a question that had been on the tip of his tongue since they'd finished. "Hey, can I come over tonight after school? I'm not busy."

 

"No can do," replied Castiel. "Remember when I said my dad had found out I was drinking his alcohol? Well, he grounded me. Seven o'clock curfew and nobody over for a week."

 

"Well, I could sneak through your window," said Dean quickly, and immediately scolded himself mentally. _Why the fuck would you ask that?_ he thought. Now he just sounded desperate.

 

"Um, you could if you wanted," said Castiel.

 

Fuck, he wasn't expecting that. "R-really?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," replied the shorter boy. "My dad normally goes to bed at nine-ish, so... just come after then, I guess."

 

"Okay," said Dean. "So, I guess I'll see you tonight."

 

"Yeah." Castiel smiled. "Stagger our starts again?"

 

"Good idea," Dean agreed. "You go first and I'll wait sixty seconds."

 

"Cool," said Castiel. "See you, Winchester."

 

"See you, Novak."

 

When Castiel left the room, Dean let out a huge sigh of relief. Had he actually just done that? Had he actually just offered to sneak into Castiel's room? Why would he do that? And why would Castiel agree?

 

All he knew was that his life was becoming weirder by the day.


	16. romantic?

Dean’s POV

 

At exactly 9 o'clock, Dean was standing outside Castiel's window. He'd been standing there for a couple of minutes but had been afraid to shout the other boy in case of attracting attention from his father, who seemed like quite a dick, May he add. But Castiel hadn't come to the window yet.

 

At 9:05, he still hadn't come. Did he even want Dean to be there? Obviously he'd agreed at school, but maybe he'd changed his mind.

 

Well, there was only one way to find out.

 

Castiel' window was above an extension to the house. Dean climbed on top of one of the bins next to the wall and onto the roof of the extension. He walked along it very slowly, trying to make as little noise with his footsteps as possible, and was thankful that the window was low.

 

When Dean looked through the window, he was surprised to see that Castiel was in bed, laying quite close to the edge. His eyes were closed and the covers were hanging loosely around him, revealing his naked torso. He looked so peaceful just lying there.

 

Dean suddenly felt weird. Was this creepy? No, no it wasn't, because Castiel knew it was coming. Dean knocked on the window a couple of times, but Castiel didn't budge. "Shit," he muttered. The kid must've been fast on. He tried a few more times to wake him by knocking on the window, but his attempts were rendered useless, so he tried something else. He tried to slide open the window, and to his relief, it was open. He pushed it all the way open and clambered inside, shutting it after him.

 

"Novak," whispered Dean. "You awake?"

 

When Castiel didn't move, Dean spoke a little louder. "Novak! You awake?"

 

This time, Castiel stirred slightly, rolling over from his side onto his back. He opened his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hand. He lifted himself up so he was resting on his elbows. "Dean?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, it's me," replied Dean.

 

Castiel gave him a strange look. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Er, you said I could come. Remember? At school?"

 

The black haired boy blinked a couple of times. "Wh-what time is it?"

 

"About ten past nine," Dean informed him.

 

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked him.

 

Dean let out a short laugh. "Why do you think?"

 

Castiel moved his elbows and fell backwards, his head hitting the pillow. "Not in the mood," he moaned lowly.

 

"Aww, come on Novak," he said pleadingly. But Castiel didn't answer him, instead, he rolled back onto his side, which, Dean guessed, was an answer in itself.

 

What should he do now? He obviously wasn't going to push Castiel any more, but that meant he'd come all this way for nothing. And another thought that was racing through his head was _Is he okay?_  He seemed... off. Dean hated to admit it, but he was actually kind of worried about the kid.

 

Dean had no idea why he did what he did next or what persuaded him to do it, but did it anyway.

 

First kicked off his shoes. Next he shook of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he unbuckled his belt and pushed off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He slowly walked round to the other side of the bed and slid inside it, wrapping the covers around himself. He laid on his back with his hands resting on his stomach, fingers laced together.

 

After a few minutes, he glanced over at Castiel. The boy was lying on his side, facing away from Dean. For some strange reason, Dean had a sudden impulse to reach out and stroke his back, but thought against it. That would be too weird.

 

So, copying Castiel's position, Dean rolled over so his back was facing the other boy, and willed himself to go to sleep.

 

——————————

 

He woke up the next morning having had a brilliant night's sleep, but when he opened his eyes he wasn't in his own house. When he had a couple of moments to process everything, he remembered he was in Castiel's room. But there was more to the story than that. Castiel's arms were wrapped around his waist with his bare skin pressed up against his back. He stirred a little and felt Castiel's grip tighten. This was strange; they _definitely_ hadn't fallen asleep like this last night. The other boy must've moved over sometime. The position they were in felt new to Dean; it felt almost... romantic? Dean hated to admit it, but he actually kind of liked it, so he decided to play along.

 

Castiel's lips brushed against his ear and Dean let out a gentle, unexpected moan.

 

"You awake?" he croaked.

 

"A little," Dean said, settling back into Castiel's hips. The shorter boy's teeth grazed his earlobe before his lips travelled further down to kiss at his neck. His hand slid down to tighten on Dean's hip and pulled him back a little more, grinding his morning wood against his clothed ass. The fact that Castiel had been naked the whole night made him harden slightly in his boxers.

 

Dean let out an appropriate hum and Castiel's hand dipped down under his boxers to wrap around Dean's stiffening shaft.

 

"Oh that's how it is, huh?" Dean mumbled, and he arched his back a little as Castiel kept up the slow roll of his hips and the long movement of his hand.

 

"Why, you don't like it?" Castiel asked and Dean just shrugged.

 

Castiel chuckled in his ear before slapping at his thigh.

 

"I ain't rolling over," Dean grumbled.

 

"Don't roll over, just get on top," Castiel said. "I'll do all the work, just do it."

 

Dean grunted, pulling his boxers down and throwing them out of the bed. Castiel rolled into his back and Dean clumsily climbed over him, looking down with his groggy eyes at Castiel who had his closed completely, his hands reaching up to pull Dean's mouth down towards his.

 

Dean's tongue darted out to taste the other boy's lips, parting them lazily as one of Castiel's hands pulled his hips down onto him. Dean let out a groan from deep in his throat as they rutted against one another. Both of Castiel's hands were now resting on his hips, fingers holding him tightly as he guided them slowly back and forth.

 

Dean rested one elbow on the bed beside Castiel's head and reached awkwardly to the side to try and find the bottle of lube they'd used last time they fucked in Castiel's bed. This made the shorter boy chuckle.

 

"I'll get it, just keep your lips busy," he said with a smile.

 

Dean scoffed but trailed a line of kisses down Castiel's jaw, scraping his teeth over him and biting down not-so-gently on his neck. Castiel's grip tightened on his hip and he released a low rumbling groan as Dean sucked a red mark into his neck. The brunette watched him retrieve the bottle, and he let go of Dean's side for a moment to open the bottle and pour some into his palm.

 

Castiel reached between them and took a firm hold of Dean's cock, sliding his hand up and down a few times, letting go to swirl his thumb around the tip, making him gasp at the intimate sensation.

 

"Just do it already..." he panted and Castiel smiled, stretching his arm around to rub the tips of his slick fingers against Dean's rim, circling the tips slowly. " _Ohh_..." he breathed out heavily as Castiel urged his fingers into him, pushing in and out. "I'm good, I'm good," Dean said.

 

"I know you are," Castiel drawled, curling his fingers.

 

"Need you," moaned Dean. "Please, Cas."

 

Castiel gave in, pulling his fingers out and taking hold of the back of Dean's thighs. Dean lifted himself and felt the head of Castiel's cock rubbing against his entrance. The brunette reached down to align them properly and rested his forehead in the nook of the shorter boy's neck and shoulder. Castiel pushed himself slowly into Dean's tight heat, his hands squeezing Dean's ass firmly as he pulled him down to sink onto him.

 

"You feel so good," Castiel moaned, starting up a slow rhythm with his hips.

 

Dean was just breathing heavily against his skin, nipping a little and making another mark on Castiel's neck. They'd been doing this now for around a week, but this didn't feel like their usual style of fucking. It wasn't the hard and fast 'need you right now' kind of fucking, it was that 'I just want to feel the heat from your body on mine' kind. It was slow, raw and intimate, which was the exact _opposite_ of what Dean had wanted from Castiel initially. But what they were doing right now felt great. No, it felt _awesome_.

 

Dean's hands made fists in the sheets and he lifted his head a little to Castiel's ear so the other boy could hear every breathy moan he made in all their elicit glory. It made Castiel drop his head back, mouth slightly ajar and shivers running down his spine. One of Dean's hands trailed away from the sheets and up to Castiel's jaw, tilting his mouth towards him in a wet mess of tongues and teeth that had Castiel's lips stilling. He squeezed his ass tighter and pulled him back a little until their bodies had come apart.

 

"Sit up a bit..." Castiel breathed and they shuffled back until the black haired boy was resting his back on the headboard so Dean could straddle his hips and sink back down over his length.

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's back, his nails digging into his skin. Dean groaned sharply as the other boy's cock drove up into him at a different angle, a _better_ angle, pulling him down to hit that spot even deeper inside him.

 

Dean's hands held on tightly to the wooden headboard, his forehead resting beside Castiel's and rolling his hips in time with each of his thrusts. The sting from the scratches Castiel was leaving on his back felt amazing. His whole body was tingling and his stomach was tightening with each agonisingly perfect thrust.

 

" _Jesus_ Cas," Dean whimpered as Castiel's pace sped up a little as the black haired boy chased his orgasm, and the sudden raise of speed gave him exactly what he needed. His lips formed the shape of Castiel's name but he had no idea whether he'd even made a sound as he came between their chests and tightened his ass around Castiel's cock. Every nerve was alight as Castiel hit that oversensitive spot over and over until he was spilling himself inside him and holding him even firmer in his arms.

 

They both panted breathlessly, chests rising and falling, and Castiel let out an exhausted laugh before he was leaning towards Dean's ear.

 

"Nice of you to stay the night," he whispered almost sarcastically.

 

Dean laughed shortly and managed to make his way off of Castiel, inhaling sharply at the empty feeling as he rolled onto his back. Castiel slid down beside him, throwing the sheet over them.

 

"Didn't think you gave a shit whether I stayed or left," Dean said, putting an arm behind his head and leaning on it.

 

Castiel laughed again. "You know I don't, but if you're going to fuck like that then maybe I should."

 

"I didn't do anything, I was barely awake man," he said as he shot Castiel a grin.

 

"Fuck, that was good," said Castiel, sighing.

 

"Hey, what was up with you last night?" asked Dean.

 

Castiel turned his head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, you just seemed... off."

 

Castiel chuckled under his breath. "Don't pretend like you care, Winchester."

 

"Well, you caught me out there," Dean joked. "Are you okay, though?"

 

"I think so," said Castiel. "I guess I kinda felt weird yesterday. I don't really know why."

 

"Because of your dad?" Dean asked.

 

"Maybe," Castiel replied. "I think it was just one of those days."

 

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. "Cas?" a girl's voice called.

 

"Shit!" Castiel whispered.

 

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Dean quietly.

 

"My sister Claire," Castiel informed him. "She's friends with your brother."

 

"Oh, yeah, I met her before," whispered Dean. "She was-"

 

"Shh!" interrupted Castiel. "I don't want her to hear you."

 

"Hey Cas?" Claire shouted again. "You awake?"

 

"Yeah, Claire I am," Castiel called back.

 

"Can I come in?" she asked.

 

"No!" he yelled quickly. "No, I'm- erm, I'm naked!"

 

"That's nice to know," said Claire. "Er, I'm just letting you know that Chuck and I are going to the mall. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

 

"Oh, okay," replied Castiel. "See you soon!"

 

"Bye!" Claire said. After they were both certain that she'd gone, they both sighed in relief.

 

"That was fucking close," Dean laughed.

 

"I guess that means you don't have to leave just yet," said Castiel, a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

"Wanna go for round two?" said Dean, smirking.

 

"Urgh, I better get a shower first," replied the black haired boy. "I feel fucking disgusting." He got out of the bed slowly, and Dean couldn't help but stare at him. He was so fucking muscular; his biceps were thick and his back looked hard and flat, not to mention his ass, which was incredibly round.

 

"Er, you can go downstairs if you want," Castiel said. "I'll make breakfast when I get down."

 

"'Kay," replied Dean, watching the other boy disappear into his ensuite.

 

Once he heard the shower turn on, Dean got up, and walked over to the place where he'd discarded his clothes the night before. He pulled his phone out of his jacket and checked the time. It read 10:10. Wow, they'd slept in late. After stretching his muscles for a moment, Dean put his phone on one of the drawers next to Castiel's bed and made his way downstairs.


	17. breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'ma try something different with this chapter - i'm gonna try writing it in 3rd person pov so i can potentially switch povs during the smut (spoilers😂) if that makes any sense. you'll see what i mean when you read it.
> 
> also i've realised that out of the seven times they've had sex it's only been in cas's pov twice, so i'm hopefully gonna start doing more smuts 'narrated' by him.
> 
> this chapter's gonna be SUPER smutty. enjoy!!

Third Person’s POV

 

Dean entered the kitchen, still completely naked. Originally he was just going to sit at the breakfast bar until Castiel came downstairs and made breakfast, when his eyes darted to the apron hanging over the chair. Suddenly, an idea - a stupid one - popped into his head, and he hoped that the shorter boy would find it funny.

 

Once Castiel had finished in the shower, he quickly dried his hair and body with a towel and got dressed into a tight black t-shirt, black pants and a pair of black boxer briefs. He headed downstairs, but stopped as he reached the bottom. He could smell something. _Is that bacon?_  he thought. He quickly walked to the kitchen, stopping in the archway when he saw Dean standing over the stove with bacon sizzling in a frying pan.

 

"Are you- is that Claire's apron?" he asked.

 

"Might be," Dean said without turning around.

 

"And you're naked," he grinned, staring down at Dean's bare ass with the apron straps tied just above it.

 

"Might be that too."

 

"So you're just cooking my breakfast... _naked_... in an apron..." he said slowly and Dean looked over his shoulder.

 

"You think I'm gonna be naked this close to a fucking stove _without_ an apron?" the brunette asked, turning around fully and giving Castiel a grin.

 

"It's strangely sexy," Castiel said, eyeing him up and down.

 

"Shut the fuck up," Dean said with a shake of his head.

 

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip and walked round the breakfast bar, over to the other boy. Turning him around and pushing him back against the counter, he slipped to his knees and threw the bottom of the apron over his head.

 

Dean's hand instinctively rested on the back of his head and he just closed his eyes as Castiel ran his tongue over his semi-hard cock. He started at the tip and licked a stripe up to the base, leaving a wet kiss before he was tonguing at Dean's balls and the inside of his thigh. Dean let out a shallow breath and Castiel pulled his lips back to wrap his lips around the tip of his dick, sucking quickly before swirling his tongue over his slit. Dean groaned loudly.

 

Castiel pulled back. "I should probably stop. I mean, you _are_ making breakfast and we _have_ got all morning, right?" he said.

 

Dean reluctantly put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back, making Castiel huff a little. "If you keep sucking me like that then you better like your bacon fucking burnt."

 

He smirked and turned back to the bacon. Castiel just raised an eyebrow, his eyes dropping to look at Dean's ass and the smile came back to his face.

 

"What're you doing?" Dean asked as Castiel's hands ran up the back of his thighs.

 

"You can focus on breakfast while I do this, right?" he asked, the palms of his hands spreading his cheeks just enough to let him dip his head down and run his tongue over Dean's tight rim.

 

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," Dean moaned. " _No_."

 

"I'll stop when breakfast is ready," Castiel said in a spare breath before his tongue was circling around the sensitive ring of muscle.

 

Dean rested his hands on the counter and resisted every urge in his body to just forget about breakfast completely. Castiel's tongue lapped at him hungrily, and the more Dean tried to focus on watching the bacon the more he could hear Castiel's muffled groans.

 

Castiel's lips pulled away from him but Dean had no illusions as to thinking that this was done. He heard something being opened behind him and knew instantly that it was lube. He rolled his eyes and was about to make a sarcastic remark about how Castiel carried lube everywhere, but then he felt Castiel's middle finger sliding easily into him and any logical thought in his mind was shattered.

 

Castiel wasn't prepared to play around or go slow like he had this morning, no. He pumped his arm quickly, pausing for short moments where he would curl his fingers over and over and over. He slipped his finger out and back in with a second alongside it and Dean couldn't stop the stream of pleasured sounds that slipped from his mouth.

 

"Holy fuck," he panted. "Don't stop Cas, _don't_ _fucking_ _stop_..."

 

Contrary to everything he just said, Castiel pulled his hand away and pulled at the ties on the apron and tossed it aside.

 

"I told you not to stop!" complained Dean.

 

"Turn the heat down," growled Castiel, ignoring the brunette's protests.

 

"What, now?" Dean asked, but Castiel was already unbuckling his belt.

 

"Heat. Down," he said again, and hearing the urgency in his voice, Dean turned the stove off before Castiel was grabbing him and pulling him over to the breakfast bar. "Get up," he ordered.

 

Dean was grinning as he hopped up onto the cold, white, marble material and laid back, letting Castiel pull his legs up until his ankles were resting on his shoulders. Castiel didn't even bother to get undressed; he just pulled his jeans down to sit around his thighs and pulled his already leaking cock out of his boxers.

 

He urged the head of his cock into Dean's slick hole and held onto his legs as he slid himself in all the way, his hips resting flush against Dean's thighs. The taller boy dropped one of his legs down to wrap around Castiel's waist and Castiel folded the other half of him over, slamming his hips back and forth into him again and again.

 

"Oh yeah!" Dean yelled. "Come _on_!"

 

This time the sex wasn't lazy, it was driven and purposeful, hard and fast the way they liked it. Dean was in absolute ecstasy, Castiel's thrusts hitting him in the perfect spot each time and as he sped up it only made the pressure inside him build.

 

Dean struggled to find something to hold onto as the feeling took over, and barely three seconds after Castiel's hand wrapped around his cock he was coming in white hot ribbons over his chest and Castiel was saying his name through his strained breaths and stilling his hips as his orgasm finally found him.

 

Castiel dropped Dean's leg and rested his elbows on the table, laughing a little as the waves of pleasure slowly subsided.

 

"Holy fucking _fuck_ ," he said, looking down at Dean who had a loose strand of hair hanging over his face. "You have no idea how good you look from up here."

 

Dean laughed, giving him a half-hearted push that resulted in absolutely nothing. "Me in an apron really do that much for you, huh?" he asked.

 

Castiel smirked. "Just seeing you naked does it for me."

 

Dean took Castiel's face in his hands and pulled him down to kiss him before he was giving him a push with actual force.

 

"Alright, get off. Lemme clean up a little before we fucking _eat_ off this table," he said.

 

"Don't you want to put some clothes on?" asked Castiel. "I'm not going to be able to concentrate if you don't."

 

Dean winked. "Maybe that's my aim."

 

——————————

 

After the two had eaten, Castiel had made it pretty clear that Dean walking round the kitchen butt naked was _way_ too distracting. They'd attacked each other's lips once more and quickly made it to the bedroom. In barely any time at all he had Dean splayed out under him, his hands tangled in his hair as Castiel sucked raw marks into his neck.

 

"What the fuck's got you so hot, huh?" he said with a moan as Castiel's lips trailed down his chest and his tongue flicked over a nipple.

 

"You know exactly what," replied Castiel. "You look fucking _edible_ without clothes, and since when am I not down to fuck you?"

 

His mouth travelled back up to collide with Dean's and he licked at his lips, making Dean buck his hips a little under him. Castiel only pulled his mouth away to reach for the bottle of lube by the bed and poured some out onto his fingers.

 

Dean looked at him with a grin. "Well, you gonna do it or what?"

 

Castiel smirked at him, reaching down to circle one slick finger against his hole, only sliding it in to the first knuckle. Dean pushed his hips back and as much as Castiel wanted to tease him, he wanted to hear him moaning with pleasure more. He pushed in quickly, giving a few hard pumps and Dean breathed out sharply, but it wasn't enough.

 

"Come on Dean, you can be louder than that," he said smugly.

 

"Yeah well... give me something to make some fucking noise about," Dean said and Castiel just chuckled, adding a second finger.

 

Dean let out another sound as Castiel scissored his fingers, stretching him open a little more before he was pushing a third finger into him and pumping his wrist hard.

 

Dean groaned a little louder. " _Fuck_... yeah, that's better..."

 

Castiel curled the end of his fingers and Dean yelped a little, the feel of his sweet spot being hit sending electricity through him and making his toes tingle.

 

"Come _on_ , I'm good..." he breathed. "C'mon Cas, fuck me..."

 

Castiel wasn't about to say no. He grabbed the the condom from beside them and tore the packet open with his teeth. He threw his head back a little as he rolled it on, making sure to give Dean a decent show. Dean lifted his legs and spread them apart to let Castiel position himself between them. Castiel put his hands on Dean's hips and lined himself up, staring down at the brunette hungrily.

 

He pushed himself inside slowly, watching Dean's eyes roll back into his head until he was bottoming out with his hips flush against Dean's ass. He started out slowly, building up a rhythm and leaning forward as Dean pulled him in and slid his hands down to his ass, pulling his hips down hard, making Castiel let out a loud grunt.

 

"That how you want it, huh?" he asked.

 

"You _know_ how I want it," Dean said, raking his nails slowly up Castiel's back.

 

"Yeah?" Castiel asked, giving his eyebrows a flick before he started pounding into him.

 

"Yeah, fuck, _that’s it, fuck!_ " Dean groaned. With each thrust of Castiel's hips he moaned incoherently, loud enough that it practically echoed around the room. He tightened around the shorter boy's cock and Castiel's fingers gripped tightly into the sheets at the feel of it mixed with the sharp scraping of Dean's nails on his back.

 

He'd never heard Dean like this; he'd never been so vocal and it took all of Castiel's concentration not to finish first. However, just when Dean's desperate panting was about to send him over the edge they were interrupted by the atrocious ringing of Dean's cell phone.

 

"Shit," Dean mumbled, pushing Castiel back and crawling up to the top of the bed to grab it off the drawers. "Fuck, it's Charlie."

 

"Who's Charlie?" asked Castiel.

 

"She's my best friend," Dean informed him.

 

"Just ignore it," Castiel said, shaking his head.

 

"I can't!" said Dean. "What if it's something important?" He sighed and pressed the green answer button. "Hey Charles, what's up?"

 

" _Dean, where are you! I’ve been calling you all morning! You haven’t been picking up_!”came his friend's frustrated voice.

 

"I just went out for some lunch," said Dean.

 

Castiel looked over at Dean, who was on his hands and knees as he tried to make up some shitty excuse. He grinned,  because he knew Dean was going to fight this... for the first five seconds.

 

" _Well, you know how you asked Ellen for that job at the Roadhouse? She found one for you_!”

 

He shifted over until he was upright on his knees behind him. He leant in close enough to rub the tip of his dick against Dean's already fucked out hole and heard the lurch in Dean's voice as he did.

 

"Wow, Charlie, that's gr- _reat_ ," he said, turning to glare at Castiel and lightly slapped his arm.

 

" _Why did you say it like that_?" Charlie asked.

 

"I tripped the fuck over, alright?" Dean said as he swatted Castiel's arm again.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled away, letting Dean go back to his lie for only a moment before his hands were pressed palms against his and cheeks and he was circling his hole with his tongue.

 

"Relax Charles, I'll be there in thirty min- _fuck_ -minutes," he said, only this time instead of shooting Castiel a glare he just dropped his elbows a little and the shorter boy smirked as he continued to lick at his rim.

 

" _How fucking clumsy are you_?" Charlie laughed jokingly. " _Anyway, Ellen’s got a list of shit she needs to run through with you when you get here_."

 

“A list? Goddamn, she's prepared," Dean said, covering his hand with his mouth to stop himself from moaning into the receiver. Castiel pulled back, grabbing Dean's hips and yanking him back so he was closer to the middle of the bed and lined himself up, not even waiting for Dean's protest before he was sliding into him.

 

Dean's hand tightened over his mouth as Castiel picked up the pace, slamming into him and rolling his hips to get the perfect angle. Charlie was still reeling off jobs and Dean was still struggling to answer her, but it got to the point where he didn't need to.

 

" _And also you need to... wait..._ " she said as Dean accidentally let out a breathy groan and Charlie listened a little closer to hear the faint sound of skin slapping. " _What the hell, are you banging while I’m talking to you? Is that where you are? With Castiel_?"

 

"Caught me red handed," Dean muttered, biting his lip.

 

" _I know I said I support you Dean but I don’t need to hear that shirt_ ," she groaned. " _Get your ass down here when you’re done, and next time don’t answer your phone when you’re fucking! Goddamn-_ "

 

Dean hung up and tossed the phone aside, going back to resting his head on his arms as Castiel thoroughly fucked him into the mattress. He could finally be loud again as he reached the edge and Castiel made sure to take advantage of the situation along with him.

 

"Yeah right there... fuck... _fuck_ , _Cas_!" Dean yelled as he came, spilling himself onto the sheets as he tightened around Castiel, and with a few shallow thrusts the shorter boy was coming right after.

 

"I love it when you make that much noise," Castiel panted as he pulled out and rolled onto his back beside him.

 

"It's nice to let it all out," Dean said, still coming down from his high.

 

"You're not too good at keeping it in, though," Castiel said through his smirk and Dean slapped him on the thigh.

 

"I can't believe we've had sex _three_ _times_ this morning," Dean said incredulously.

 

Castiel laughed. "You're going to be so sore tomorrow."

 

Dean slapped Castiel again, who was still laughing. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me," he said, rolling his eyes but secretly smirking.

 

After Castiel's laugher had subsided, he asked, "What did that girl want?"

 

"She was just telling me she's found me a job," said Dean. "It's at this diner-slash-bar that another one of my friend's mom owns."

 

"What's it called?" asked Castiel.

 

"Harvelle's Roadhouse," replied Dean. "I've gotta be there in half an hour, so I think I'm gonna leave now. I need to go home and get some more clothes before I head over there." Dean stood up, retrieved his items of clothing (which were scattered around the room) and began to dress himself, while Castiel stayed lying on the bed, still fully naked and leaning on his arms which were folded behind his head.

 

"Might go over there," said Castiel.

 

"Oh no you fucking won't!" cried Dean as he pulled on his boxers.

 

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

 

"Because!" Dean said, putting on his jeans and bucking his belt. "I'm not having you loitering around the place where I work."

 

"Fine, fine," said Castiel. After Dean had put on his shirt, Castiel asked the big question. "So... that girl, does she know about us?"

 

Dean froze. "Oh, um, n-no," he stuttered unconvincingly.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Dean. Does she know?"

 

"Yeah, but I can explain!" Dean said quickly. "I didn't tell her - she figured it out herself."

 

"How the fuck would she do that?" asked Castiel.

 

"The first time we fucked in school," explained Dean, "well, we didn't actually _fuck_ that day but you know what I mean - she noticed that I was kinda dazed when I went into the cafeteria. She could tell that I'd had sex but obviously I couldn't have done it with Lisa seeing as she'd been in the cafeteria the whole time. She came to the conclusion that I'd fucked someone else and made me tell her who it was." When Castiel didn't answer, Dean continued. "I'm really sorry! I should've been more careful, but Charlie promised she wouldn't say anything and I-"

 

"Hey!" Castiel interrupted. "Dean, it's fine."

 

"Oh," Dean replied. "Oh, good."

 

"Besides, it'd be a bigger deal for you if this got out than it would be for me," said Castiel with a small chuckle.

 

Dean laughed. "Yeah that's true."

 

"Anyway, when do you want to do this again?"

 

"I dunno when I'm free," replied Dean, who was now fully dressed.  "But I'll let you know."

 

"Okay," said Castiel.

 

Dean picked up his cell phone which he'd previously discarded, and the two said their goodbyes before Dean left the room.


	18. new job

Dean’s POV

 

As soon as Dean entered his own house, he was greeted by his little brother's angry face.

 

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" he cried.

 

Shit. _Shitshitshit_! He'd forgotten about Sam. What a shitty brother he'd been. "Sammy, I can explain-"

 

"Don't _Sammy_ me, Dean!" Sam interrupted. "I was worried sick! I woke up and you weren't in your room and I just decided to wait for you because I figured you wouldn't be long but then you didn't come back and I though something'd happened to you!"

 

Dean felt so bad. "I'm sorry, Sam," he said sincerely. "I should've called you this morning. Better still, I should've told you where I was going last night. Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry, Sam. I feel so fucking bad."

 

"It's okay," said Sam. "Just... tell me next time, will you?"

 

"I promise," Dean assured his brother. The walked towards each other and met in a hug. Dean squeezed him tightly. "I really am sorry," he said again quietly.

 

"I believe you," replied Sam, pulling away. "Now, where did you go?"

 

Dean hated lying to his brother. He tried to avoid doing at all possible times, but he knew these circumstances were different. "I stayed over at Lisa's," he said.

 

"Did you use protection?" Sam asked, which earned him a smack round the head, making him giggle.

 

"Shut up, bitch," said Dean, walking past his brother and up the stairs.

 

"Jerk!" Sam yelled.

 

Dean smiled to himself as he entered his room. He stripped off all his clothes and took a quick shower, mainly to wipe all the come that had been plastered onto his body because of the earlier morning's activities. Once he had dried himself off, he changed into some new clothes: denim pants, a blue t-shirt and a navy jacket. He brushed his hair slightly and then he made his way back downstairs.

 

"Hey, where are you off to now?" Sam asked, who was sat down on the sofa.

 

"Good news," Dean replied. "Ellen got me a job at the Roadhouse. Means we can get some extra income coming in and we don't have to keep relying on Bobby for money while dad's gone."

 

"That's awesome!" said Sam.

 

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll let you know as soon as I can, 'kay Sammy?"

 

"'Kay," Sam said. "See you, Dean."

 

"See ya, bro," answered Dean.

 

He clambered into the Impala and drove to the diner in about fifteen minutes. When he arrived, Charlie was there and greeted him with a scowl.

 

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked.

 

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Dean Winchester," she said quietly, dragging his arm and pulling him behind the diner's bar. "What the _fuck_?" she whispered. "You and Castiel were at it whilst I was talking to you on the _phone_?"

 

"It wasn't my fault!" Dean protested, his voice equally as quiet. "I tried to get him to stop but he just kept going!"

 

"Did you stay at his house last night? Because when I called Sam this morning he said you weren't in."

 

Dean grimaced, and didn't answer her.

 

" _Dean_ -"

 

"Okay, okay!" he said. "Yes, I stayed at his house last night, alright?"

 

Charlie's expression softened. "Does that mean things between you two are getting... serious?"

 

"Fuck no!" said Dean, a little louder than he'd hoped. He lowered his voice and carried on. "Like I told you, it's just casual."

 

"Good," replied Charlie. "Because as much as I hate Lisa, I do kinda feel bad for her. Like, I'm not gonna make you tell her or anything, but... I dunno Dean, cheating on your girlfriend is kind of a dick move."

 

Dean sighed. "Don't you think I know that? You don't think that the situation isn't complicated enough already? I know Lisa doesn't deserve this. She's an awesome girl, but... things have been off with us ever since school started."

 

"That doesn't give you the right to _cheat_ on her," Charlie told him.

 

"Yeah, Charlie I get it!" Dean exclaimed quietly. "I get I'm being a massive _cunt_ , but I have no idea what to say, or do, or think! All I know is that I'm fucking confused, and I-"

 

"Hi Dean!"

 

A voice behind them made Dean stop talking immediately. He turned round and saw Ellen's cheery face smiling at them as she walked over to the bar holding two empty plates.

 

"Hey, Ellen," said Dean. "Thank you so much for this."

 

"No problem, it's my pleasure," Ellen replied.

 

"I'm gonna leave now," said Charlie. "Hope everything goes okay, Dean."

 

"Thanks for bringing him round, Charlie," Ellen told her.

 

"No problem!" she cried, heading for the exit.

 

"Now, you'll be waiting tables for me," Ellen carried on. "I'll run you through the logistics in a minute, however I'm guessing table waiting won't exactly be the most _complicated_ job you'll ever have. The hardest part'l probably be carrying lots of plates at a time, but as you know we have trolleys for that. The staffing's pretty simple: you know most of them already. Waiting tables with you'll be me, Jo, Bobby from time to time, so he can earn the extra cash when he's not fixing cars, and my friend Ash, who I don't believe you've ever met before. But don't worry; he's a big character, but he's nice. I'll need you in on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings, 4 'till 8, but if you wanna earn a little more you can help out on a Tuesday and Thursday as well. I'm not asking you to work weekends initially, but if I don't have enough staff one day, I might have to call you in. _All_ overtime work _will_ be payed, I promise. You get all that?"

 

"I think so," replied Dean.

 

"Good. Like I said, I'm not asking you to work weekends, so you don't start 'till Monday."

 

"Okay," said Dean, smiling. "Again, thank you so much for this."

 

Ellen smiled back joyfully. "Like I said, it's my pleasure. And tell Sam if he wants a job when he's a little older to earn some extra dough he can always come to me."

 

"Will do, Ellen," Dean assured her. "Hey, I dunno this is professional of me or not, but do you think I could get off now? It's just, I went out last night and didn't come home until late this morning so I wanna get in so Sammy's not alone all day."

 

Ellen's smile softened. "You're really an amazing brother, Dean. Get going."

 

"Thanks," Dean told her sincerely. He began to walk to the diner's exit, calling one last thank you to Ellen as he left.

 

——————————

 

Castiel's POV

 

On the Sunday, Castiel was woken up by a lot of talking from downstairs. His door was open ajar and he recognised the voices as those of his family. _For_ _fuck's_ _sake_ , he thought. He really wasn't in the mood for talking to them, so he decided to stay in bed.

 

He mostly just laid and thought, but no matter how hard he tried to deflect his thoughts away Dean, the brunette was always in the centre of his mind. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about the Winchester. The fact that he'd stayed the whole night made him feel... weird. Castiel didn't know what was wrong with him that night; he'd just felt really out of it. But why did Dean stay? He could've just left.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

 

"Who is it?" he asked tiredly.

 

"Your favourite cousin," they replied, and Castiel knew exactly who it was. Gabriel

 

"Oh, hi Alfie!" cried Castiel.

 

"Fuck you!" Gabriel said as he burst through the door.

 

Castiel chuckled. "I'm only messing with you."

 

"So, am I your favourite cousin or what?" asked Gabe, a hopeful look on his face.

 

"Hmm," replied Castiel. "I'm going to have to think about that one."

 

Gabe smacked him playfully on the arm. "Why aren't you up? It's really late."

 

"Why, what time is it?"

 

"Past eleven o'clock."

 

 _Shit_. He really had slept in late. Oh well, it just gave him more time to think about Dean's stupidly, annoyingly attractive face.

 

"Anyway, how's your boyfriend?" Gabe asked.

 

Castiel cringed at the word _boyfriend_. "We are _not_ boyfriends," he told his cousin.

 

"Well, how's your whatever-he-is?" Gabe asked again.

 

"He's... good," Castiel replied.

 

Gabe smirked. "Are you still seeing each other?"

 

"Um... kind of," said Castiel.

 

"Urgh, you can't be 'kind of'!" exclaimed Gabriel. "You can only be yes or no. So, I'll ask it again: are you seeing each other?"

 

"Yes, alright?" Castiel said, sighing.

 

"Ooo!" Gabe laughed. "And how many times have you had sex since the first time?"

 

Castiel grimaced. "Why do you even want to know that?"

 

Gabe smiled playfully. "Just curious," he said.

 

Castiel sighed again. He trusted Gabriel; he might as well answer his questions. It could be therapeutic.

 

"Yeah, we have," he said. "We've done it pretty much every day since the party."

 

"Wow!" cried Gabe.

 

"Yeah, I know," agreed Castiel.

 

"Have you done it in school?"

 

Castiel didn't answer; he thought that'd be oversharing.

 

"Aww, come on Cassie! Just tell me!"

 

"I'm not gonna tell you if you keep calling me 'Cassie'," he complained.

 

"Okay, fine!" Gabe huffed. " _Cas_ , have you done it in school?"

 

The boy sighed once again. "Yeah, yeah we have. Twice."

 

"What a rebel!" joked Gabe, which earned him a slap on the arm from Castiel. "I'm sorry," Gabe said, although his apology sounded insincere.

 

"You better be," Castiel muttered.

 

"So, what do you think's actually going on between you two?" Gabe asked.

 

Castiel looked at his cousin, confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Do you think there's any chance that you might, I dunno, get together? Like in a relationship!"

 

"No!" exclaimed Castiel. "I told you before, he's got a girlfriend."

 

"But if he didn't have a girlfriend, would you want to get with him?"

 

Castiel had no idea how to answer that question. "I-I don't know!" he cried. "I mean- I don't think so."

 

"Cas, buddy, 'I don't think so' is a lot different to a simple 'no', which was your answer the first time I asked you that question."

 

The black haired boy gawked at his cousin. "Wh-what are you implying, Gabriel?"

 

"Do you think, maybe, and I mean maybe, you could have feelings for him?"

 

 _Shit_. That was the big question, wasn't it? Castiel had gone into this with Dean believing that they were just going to fuck, that's it. But the fact that Dean had stayed at his house on Friday, _and_ slept in his bed, it made Castiel feel - weird. The thought made his stomach flutter and his whole body tingle.

 

"I-" said Castiel. "I-erm, I'm not really too sure."

 

"Ah hah hah!" laughed Gabe. "Cassie's got a crush!"

 

"I do _not_!" protested Castiel, hitting his cousin again, this time harder. "I don't have a _crush_ on him; I don't even think I _like_ like him. I just- like him."

 

"What on Earth does that even mean?" said Gabe, rolling his eyes dramatically.

 

"I'm not like full-on in love with him and shit - I've only known the guy for two weeks - but, I mean, it's kinda hard to have sex with someone multiple times and not feel something, you know?"

 

"I get ya," replied Gabe.

 

"But I don't know what to do about it!" cried Castiel, throwing his arms up into the air. "I mean- I can't exactly just tell him that! He's got a girlfriend-"

 

"So you keep telling me," Gabe interrupted.

 

"-and even if he does feel the same, he'd never admit it," Castiel carried on. "He's still in denial and thinks he's _straight_ , which he obviously isn't or else he wouldn't be having sex with me. But I can't bring up the topic of sexuality because the last time I did he completely cut me off and changed the subject."

 

"Maybe try, just ever so subtly, giving him hints."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Try this!" said Gabe. "Next time you fuck in your bed, afterwards try and get him to stay. Really casually throw an arm around him or something."

 

"Hmm," hummed Castiel. "I'll try it."

 

"Good!" Gabe said enthusiastically. "I'll be looking forward to hearing about your _newly_ _blossoming_ relationship next weekend."

 

"I! Hate! You!" Castiel shouted, giving Gabe a harsh slap on the back with every word.

 

Gabe giggled and jumped off the bed. "See ya downstairs, Cassie!" he cried, before quickly running out of Castiel's room.

 

"Don't call me that!" Castiel called to his cousin before face-planting back onto his pillow.

 

And, as usual, Dean's face was at the centre of his mind.


	19. emotionless (tw: self harm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: graphic description of self harm.
> 
> if you are triggered by this topic then i would suggest not reading the beginning of this chapter, just skip to dean's pov.
> 
> i would also like to point out that i am in no way, shape or form trying to romanticise self harm. i have self harmed in the past & it is truly a horrible thing to do to yourself, & i severely regret it. if you have ever self harmed or feel like self harming, or if you feel like doing something even worse - TALK TO SOMEONE. a parent, a close friend, a teacher, a doctor, or anyone at all you trust. i suffered in silence for months, but now that i have started opening up to people i am in a better place. it's not perfect, but it's better than being alone in your problems.
> 
> i just wanted to get that off my chest. once again, if you are triggered by self harm, pls do not read the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> i love you guys. stay strong.

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel woke up early on Monday morning feeling absolutely shit. Once again, every muscle in his body felt weak, but this time he could barely open his eyes due to how groggy he felt.

 

Every single part of him, from his mind to his body, felt numb. Lifeless. In fact, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. The numbness thing had happened quite a few times before, but it hadn't been this bad in months.

 

Castiel sat up slowly and looked round his room. Everything just looked colourless. Well, not exactly colourless. He could still pick out the grey of his walls and the alabaster of his doors and the spruce of his floor and the beige of his guitar, but right now, the colours seemed faded. It was like he had to focus so intensely to even notice the hues at all. It was so much easier to just let all the colours mix into one another until they created a dull, monotone shade.

 

He wanted to cry. He hadn't cried in so long, however now he was desperate to. Desperate to try and feel some emotion, any at all, even if that emotion was a negative one. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how tight he squeezed his eyes and thought of every single bad memory he had all at once and dug his nails so hard into his palms he drew blood, he couldn't muster up a single tear.

 

Now, Castiel knew there was only one option.

 

The last time he'd self harmed, it'd been nearly five months ago. He'd wanted to do it many times before, but he'd willed himself not to. Now, though, this was different. This felt so much different. He really wished he could stop the thoughts crowding his already foggy mind, telling him to cut himself. But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't fight the urge any longer. He was just so _desperate_ to feel something, even if that something was pure physical pain.

 

Slowly, he got up out of bed and made his way over to his ensuite, opening the door and trudging in. When him and his family had moved in, he'd hidden a razor blade and bandages in the cupboard under the sink just in case of emergencies. And this... this was an emergency all right.

 

Still moving at a snail's pace, he opened the cupboard door and pulled out the blade and box where the bandages were kept inside. Even though his arms weren't covered by his t-shirt, he took it off anyway, leaving him shirtless.

 

Castiel stared down at his arms. The marks of past cuttings were still visible on his forearms, but they were only very faint. They were so faint that if you didn't know they were there, you wouldn't even notice them. Castiel could see them, though. He could see them as clearly as the day he'd made the marks.

 

The black haired boy looked up from his arms and stared at himself in the mirror for a good minute. Then, he picked up the razor blade with his left hand and held it to his right arm.

 

When the blade cut his skin, he felt nothing physically at first. All he could feel was the blood trickling out into the sink. Then, after about ten seconds, the pain hit. It stung so piercingly it made him wince, his arm jerking up with shock. _Good_ , he thought. It was working. It was making him feel. That was exactly what he wanted. He cut again, a little further up from the first slit, and the same happened again. For about ten seconds, the only thing he felt was the blood flowing out of his arm. But the pain soon followed, making his entire arm throb.

 

Castiel was practically an expert at this now; he knew the perfect technique. He would cut deep enough so that pain would be caused, but not too deep that the blood would flow out too quickly. After six slits, his arm was now a waterfall of crimson.

 

Suddenly, he felt something fall out of his eye. A tear. _Yes_! he cheered internally. Knowing he'd achieved what he wanted to do, he dropped the blade into the sink and quickly turned on the tap with his left hand so the blood could be drained away. Then, he slowly put his arm under the running water and let the clear liquid wash over his scars. The initial impact stung immensely, but after a few seconds the pain subsided, and the crimson hue began to turn a washy shade of pink.

 

He grabbed a black towel with his free hand and, after pulling his arm away from the water, he quickly engulfed his forearm with the soft material. He chose black so that the blood stains would be a lot less obvious, just in case. After drying his arm, he opened the box and took out a roll of bandages and a pair of scissors. He wrapped the bandages around his cuts a couple of times and cut the roll, then secured it together with a safety pin. Finally, he dried the blade and put it, along with the box, back in the cupboard. All of this he did almost mechanically, as if he was a machine in a factory.

 

Castiel sighed. On one hand, he felt better. He'd done exactly what he wanted to do: he'd felt pain. He'd cried. Well, sheda tear, but it was basically the same thing. On the other hand, he'd almost managed to make himself feel worse. Five months ago, he promised himself he'd never cut himself again. But he'd done it. In a way, he felt like he'd let himself down.

 

Walking out of the ensuite, he grabbed his phone and slumped down onto his bed. Not really knowing why, he sent Dean a text.

 

** You: **

**hey, do u wanna come over after school?**

 

He really hoped Dean would say yes. He was feeling weirdly horny right now, and he knew for a _fact_ it wasn't because of the blood. He 100% didn't have a kink. But that didn't mean that his dick wasn't stirring randomly. Under normal circumstances he'd have jacked off, but he'd just ripped six holes into his dominant arm, so he decided against that idea.

 

Instead, he just laid there. Laid there and waited for his alarm to sound. Hitting it with his good arm, he rose from the bed as slowly as he did the first time. He dressed slowly too, into his normal attire: all black. He made sure he put on his leather jacket before going downstairs, for obvious reasons.

 

"Hey, Cas!" his sister's voice chirped as he entered the kitchen.

 

"Hello," he replied simply as he pulled out a mango and pineapple smoothie from the fridge.

 

Moments later, the siblings were joined by their father, who was dressed ready for work.

 

"First day of my new job!" Chuck cried as he came in. "Wish me luck!"

 

"Good luck, dad," said Claire happily.

 

Castiel didn't answer. He sure as hell wasn't gonna wish him anything. He couldn't care less about his dad right now. In fact, he couldn't care less about anyone, really. Except maybe Claire.

 

"Castiel," his dad said, making him turned round. "Are _you_ gonna wish me luck?"

 

"Why should I?" he replied. I mean, you did ground me."

 

"Oh, Cas, are you still on about this?" cried Chuck. "I've told you, I- in fact, you know what? I'm not saying it again. You know _exactly_ why you were grounded. So suck it up, kid, and learn to live with it. And, you know what else? I'm leaving early."

 

Chuck gave Claire a quick kiss on the forehead as he left the kitchen just as quickly as he arrived.

 

"Good!" Castiel shouted behind him, and Chuck didn't answer.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He was sick of that stupid motherfucker thinking he could walk all over him.

 

"You could try to be nicer to him, you know?" said Claire.

 

"Why?" asked Castiel. "He was the one who fucking grounded me."

 

"You kinda deserved it, though."

 

His sister's words infuriated him so much he started to dig his nails into palms again. Okay, maybe he couldn't care less about his sister, too. "If I deserved it then so did you!" he said angrily. "You were drinking it too! I stuck up for you!"

 

"You didn't have to do that," Claire replied, slightly taken aback by her brother's harsh words.

 

"Yeah, well I did it!" cried Castiel. "I did you a favour, Claire, so maybe you'd wanna be a bit more grateful!"

 

"I _was_ grateful!" spat Claire, who was shouting now too. "I _thanked_ you! Maybe you'd remember if you pulled your head out of your goddamned ass for two minutes!"

 

"Oh, fuck you Claire," said Castiel rudely.

 

"Ugh, what has gotten into you?" sighed Claire exasperatedly.

 

"I'm just tired, okay?" he said. "Really fucking tired."

 

"Yeah, well being tired doesn't give you an excuse to be an ass," his sister told him. "You know what? I'm gonna walk to school today. And I don't give a _fuck_ if I'm late or not."

 

Without another word, Claire stormed out of the kitchen.

 

Once he'd heard the front door shut and was sure his sister had gone, he slammed his fist down onto the kitchen counter. _Why was I so horrible to her?_ he thought. His dad deserved everything he'd said to him, but Claire - she didn't deserve that. He'd been so unfair.

 

Now he just felt even worse. He really hadn't meant to raise his voice, it'd just sort of - happened.

 

He thought about staying off school today. Maybe a day of just lying in bed doing nothing would make him feel better. But he knew he couldn't do that. One: he couldn't keep making excuses for himself, and two: if his dad found out, he'd be in even more shit.

 

He wasn't hungry in the slightest, so after finishing his smoothie he grabbed his backpack and left for school.

 

——————————

 

Castiel arrived at school a little early, so he decided to go to the music room. Playing music had always calmed him down, and right now he needed some calming.

 

He made his way there slowly, knowing that he had lots of time to spare. However, once he arrived, he was not prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

 

Dean was sat in there, but he wasn't alone. A girl was sat on his lap, and they were making out. Passionately. That girl was obviously Dean's girlfriend, Lisa. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and one of Dean's arms gripped her waist, the other wrapped in her hair. They obviously hadn't noticed Castiel, because they kept attacking each other's mouths while he stood there watching in agony.

 

He had no idea why this hurt him, but it did.

 

Because he couldn't bare to see any more, he closed the door quietly and practically ran away, as far away from the room as possible. Castiel knew he had no right to be jealous. Him and Dean were nothing but fuck buddies; he knew that. But seeing Dean with his girlfriend, kissing her, holding her... it hit him hard.

 

It was obvious that Castiel was nothing but a fuck to him. Dean didn't care about him, and Castiel was fooling himself if he thought he ever would.

 

Maybe he should just end it. Maybe he should just tell Dean that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Maybe he should just save himself the pain.

 

Despite all that, though, Castiel wasn't ready to give him up just yet. Yeah, maybe he had a couple more feelings for Dean than Dean had for him, but that didn't really matter, did it? The sex was absolutely out-of-this-fucking-world, and although Dean was arrogant and sarcastic and annoying and a _massive_ dick... Castiel couldn't help to admit that he liked Dean, maybe a little more than he'd initially hoped he would.

 

Right now, though, Castiel was gonna make it his mission to get something from Dean today, even if it was just a blowjob or handjob. He was super horny right now, and he knew that the only person that could quench his need for sexual contact was the annoying, tall brunette.


	20. payback

Dean’s POV

 

Dean arrived at Harvelle's Roadhouse at ten to four. He thought it was important to try and be a little bit punctual for your first day of work. He entered immediately saw Ellen's smiling face behind the bar.

 

"Hey, Dean!" she called as he made his way over to her.

 

"Hey, Ellen," he replied. He walked behind the bar and hugged her. "Is Jo here?" he asked.

 

"Not today," said Ellen. "She has a chemistry assignment to do, and I told her she could have the night off."

 

"Do you want me to work overtime?" asked Dean.

 

"Oh, no!" cried Ellen. "This is only your first night; I couldn't ask you to do that! Besides, Ash is gonna take Jo's shift tonight."

 

Just then, the kitchen doors swung open and a man who looked in his early twenties came out, holding two plates of food, one in each hand.

 

"There he is," Ellen said as the man - Ash - came walking over to them.

 

"Who's this guy?" Ash asked, looking Dean up and down.

 

"Ash, this is Dean, the new waiter I told you about," Ellen told him. "Dean, this is Ash, the other waiter I told you about."

 

"Hi Ash," said Dean politely.

 

"I'd shake your hand, but as you can see I've kinda got my hands full," Ash replied, making Dean chuckle.

 

"It's okay, man," Dean said.

 

"I'm just serving Table 8 now, El," Ash told Ellen.

 

"That's great, Ash," Ellen replied as Ash walked over to the table in question. "So, Dean," she said. "I'm giving you Tables 11 to 20. Ash has 1 to 10 and I have 21 to 30 as well as the seats at the bar. Also, you'll need to put this on." She handed him a black polo shirt with 'Harvelle's Roadhouse' embroidered into it in gold. "I'm pretty sure it's your size. You can change in the restrooms. Once you've done that, you can start."

 

"Okay, thanks Ellen," said Dean, and Ellen smiled as she walked away.

 

Dean began to make his way to the restroom, but he stopped walking as quickly as he started.

 

Castiel was walking into the diner, dressed in all black as usual, a cool smirk plastered on his face. That little fucker. Dean had _told_ him not to come here. What on Earth was he doing?

 

When Castiel saw him, his smirk grew and he winked, and Dean couldn't help that that was ridiculously hot. The shorter boy glanced round the room, and his eyes fell on the restrooms. He cocked his head in that direction and strolled over there, opening the men's door and slipping inside.

 

Dean knew exactly what Castiel wanted, and he wasn't going to argue. Slowly, he walked over to the restroom and entered.

 

As soon as he'd shut the door, he was pounced on by Castiel. The boy gripped his shoulders, shoving him against the door. He locked it and kissed Dean so hard he was sucking the air out of him. Dean dropped the shirt and kissed him back just as hard, threading one hand through the boy's ebony hair and gripping the small of his back with the other. Castiel bit his lower lip hard and dragged his tongue across it to rid it of the sting, making Dean moan. The shorter boy chuckled against his lips before forcing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Their tongues danced together, and they kissed until Dean could barely breathe anymore.

 

Sandwiched between Castiel's body and the door, he felt the other boy's hand trail down his side to rest over his crotch. He gasped into Castiel's mouth when his fingers went for his zipper. "Mmm," he murmured, his heart thumping against his ribcage.

 

"Where were you today?" Castiel asked. _Shit_ , Dean thought. Why was he asking about this now? His voice wasn't accusatory, just curious. "I text you but you didn't answer."

 

"Um- I was," he stammered, combing his fingers through Castiel's hair with a timid smile. "I just, I lost my phone."

 

Castiel smirked, leaning in to give him another kiss, murmuring against him, "I know you were with your girlfriend. You don't have to lie to me."

 

Dean's felt his heart start to beat furiously. It shouldn't turn him on that Castiel was so nonchalant about the whole thing, but it did. He found himself surging upwards to crash his lips more determinedly to Castiel's, but the other boy pulled away quickly. "I mean, it's not like I'm jealous or anything," he murmured, pulling away to look into Dean's eyes. "It's not like we're a thing or anything."

 

"Yeah," Dean breathed out.

 

"Good, just checking," Castiel replied, moving his hand to roughly undo Dean's jean buttons, slipping his hand into Dean's briefs to grope him.

 

Dean's jaw went lax, watching as Castiel's hand disappeared into his underwear. His hand just sat there, gripping his hard on tightly.

 

"Touch me," said Castiel, slowly moving his hand up and down Dean's shaft.

 

He nodded, fumbling with Castiel's jeans before abandoning the idea and just slipped his hand down the front of his pants to just as slowly grope and stroke Castiel's cock. His eyes widened slightly at the feeling of how big he was.

 

"You like that?" Castiel breathed, pressing his lips to Dean's ear as he moved his hand a little faster.

 

Dean nodded, brows furrowing slightly as Castiel ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, letting a breathy moan escape past his lips. "Feels good," he murmured, beginning to stroke Castiel's cock faster too. He closed his eyes, licked his lips and bit his bottom one, trying to contain a loud moan, aware that anyone could hear them from the other side of the door.

 

"Fuck Cas, you're so big," Dean whispered, opening his eyes to peer at Castiel.

 

The corners of Castiel's mouth turned upwards into a smug smirk. "Yeah? You like it?" he asked, quickening his pace slightly.

 

Dean, unable to keep them in, moaned softly, leaking over Castiel's fingers. "Mmm, yeah, fuck," he whimpered, and he gasped when Castiel pressed his thumb into his sensitive slit. Aware that this was the first time they'd ever given each other proper handjobs, he stroked Castiel a little quicker, hoping he was giving it as well as he was receiving it.

 

"That feels good," Castiel grunted, grinding into Dean's touch. "Mmm, fuck Dean," he breathed and pressed his mouth to Dean's in an open mouthed kiss that was really just their mouths touching as they panted.

 

Dean was effectively silenced, moaning into Castiel's mouth as he began to pump him with purpose, every now and then rubbing his thumb messily over the head of his cock.

 

"Are you close?" Castiel breathed into Dean's mouth, fucking into his fist that had a solid grip around him. He knew it was a little quick, but from the looks of it, Castiel wasn't far behind him.

 

"Shit, yeah I'm gonna- I'm so close." Dean shivered and gasped loudly, his cock throbbing deliciously before he spilled his load all over Castiel's fingers, who gently kept going as aftershocks came in small ripples.

 

Dean realised he'd bitten down on Castiel's bottom lip, releasing him with a silent apology and staring at him as he began to fuck his fist as fast as he could.

 

"Keep touching me like that, baby, feels so good," Castiel panted and Dean felt his spine tingle. He picked up on the word 'baby' but didn't say anything. He met Castiel's thrusts with his hand, feeling the black haired boy's mouth wander to suck and bite at the sensitive skin on his neck. He shivered, feeling Castiel's hips stutter to a halt, warm come shooting from his cock from his cock and dripping over his fingers and wrist.

 

"Oh fuck," Castiel breathed, his breath hot and damp against Dean's neck as he rode out of his release.

 

After a few moments, Dean extracted his hand from Castiel's boxers. The shorter boy did the same, and they simultaneously zipped up their own pants. They were both silent while they did this, and Dean could sense the tension in the air.

 

"That was good," said Castiel, breaking the silence.

 

"Yeah, it was," agreed Dean. "Although I thought I told you not to come here?"

 

"You did," said Castiel bluntly. "But I was horny, and I suspected you'd be here. Obviously I was right."

 

"Well I'm glad that you did," said Dean earnestly, making his way over to the sinks to wash his come-stained hand. Castiel did the same, and they both stayed silent again as they washed their hands clean. Once they'd finished, Dean spoke again. "So, I'm guessing you're not staying for food," he said.

 

Castiel laughed shortly. "No, no I'm not."

 

"You should probably leave first," Dean added. "You know, just so people don't notice."

 

"Good idea," replied Castiel, heading for the door. He unlocked it and was about to open it when he turned back to the taller boy. "Oh, and Dean?" he said. "The next time I text you? Answer."

 

And without another word, Castiel left the restroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

 _Fuck_ , Dean thought. _That_ _was_ _intense_.

 

——————————

 

Castiel’s POV

 

That night, Castiel got in bed fully clothed. Jeans, shirt, even his jacket. He was too tired to take them off, and he didn't want to risk his dad or sister coming in and seeing his bandages and questioning him about them.

 

He hadn't talked to his family since this morning. He'd been to afraid to. He knew that he'd been totally out of order, but he had no idea how to apologise. Apologies had never been one of his strong points.

 

Just as he was about to go fall asleep, he heard his window click. He looked over quickly and saw none other than Dean fucking Winchester crawl into his room.

 

"Dean?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

 

"You asked me to come over," said Dean. "So here I am."

 

"I meant after school, not at night," replied Castiel, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Oh, well," dismissed Dean. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

 

Dean walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Castiel's body, pulling up the covers. He looked strangely Castiel's body. "Why are you in bed fully-clothed?" he asked.

 

"I don't fucking know," Castiel answered. Dean just shrugged his shoulders and dipped his head down to suck at the skin of Castiel's neck. He pulled the skin between his teeth softly before licking the sting away. "Not in the mood," he said, but his words were contradicted by the moan that escaped his lips.

 

"Look, I can tell something's wrong," said Dean. "You don't have to tell me, and you don't have to reciprocate, but I want to do this." Castiel looked into his eyes, and he could tell he was sincere. "Please let me."

 

Castiel gave him a small nod, and Dean smiled, removing the covers completely from his body. Dean unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, Castiel kicking them off his legs. Dean lowered his head again. "I wanna eat you out," he growled into the skin below Castiel's ear where he began working on marking him up.

 

Castiel's eyes rolled back as they fluttered shut, his thighs tightening around Dean while his cock began to throb in his briefs. He'd never seen this side of Dean before - it was ridiculously attractive.

 

Dean pulled his underwear down lower and lower until he was able to toss them aside. He tossed off his own shirt next, causing Castiel to gently run his fingertips over the ripples of his abs. Dean grinned, wiggling out of his own pants and boxers before going for for Castiel's jacket next until his wrist was grabbed to stop him.

 

"No," said Castiel. "Keep it on."

 

Dean gave him another strange look. "How come?"

 

Castiel didn't answer. He had no idea what to say.

 

Dean's brows furrowed, a concerned look appearing on his face. "What's going on?"

 

 _Shit_ , Castiel thought. He obviously couldn't tell him he'd cut himself on purpose; Dean'd think he was crazy. Instead, he'd just make up an excuse.

 

"Erm, I-erm, I accidentally cut myself with a knife this morning," he lied. "Got a big fucking bandage on my arm."

 

Dean laughed. "So?" he said, shrugging of Castiel's jacket and then pulling off his shirt. He looked at the bandages on his right arm. "Not too bad," he said. _Oh, if only you knew_ , Castiel thought.

 

Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts and gasped when Dean's hot mouth engulfed his right nipple, his back arching off the bed at the sudden stimulation, thighs falling open as he relaxed into Dean's touch. Dean took his time giving attention to each nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nubs and bruising them a darker shade of pink.

 

Castiel laced his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling at the light brown tresses if he bit down hard enough. "Dean," he breathed, neck bowing back when the taller boy trailed the tip of his tongue down from the centre of his chest down to above his navel, sucking several bruises into the thickness of the middle of his stomach.

 

Castiel's cock throbbed and dripped a fine rivulet of precome down its shaft, which Dean cleaned up in a tantalisingly quick movement that sent shockwaves of pleasure zipping up his spine. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckles, suppressing the sounds he was making so Chuck and Claire wouldn't hear.

 

Dean gave Castiel's cock a few slow strokes, letting it rest against his abdomen. He moved his hands up the undersides of Castiel's thighs to push them back and up over his shoulders so he could settle between his thighs. He used his thumbs to pull Castiel's cheeks apart and expose his hole to the cold air of the room.

 

The shorter boy inhaled sharply when Dean's tongue gently lapped over his hole in a slow, languid movement that left him reeling and wanting more. Then, he dove in, his tongue licking long and precise strokes, some pointed and pushing into him while his thumbs began slipping on saliva. Castiel gnawed his knuckles raw, his heels digging into the small of Dean's back. He whined around his damp skin, his back arching.

 

Castiel moved his free hand to tug at Dean's hair, his thighs bracketing tightly around his head. Dean hummed hungrily between them, sending vibrations against his slippery hole. It seemed Dean decided that holding him open was a wasted effort, choosing to just wrap his arms around his thighs and lap at him blindly.

 

Castiel let go of Dean's hair and reached to gently grab his own balls, cupping them and moving them to the side for Dean to have easier access. He was hypersensitive everywhere, Dean's arms wrapped around his thighs with his fingers digging into the plush part of his inner thighs. His jaw must've been aching by now, but he hadn't let on with the way his mouth had been moving. Castiel felt a finger nudge at his hole, gently pushing into him at a slow pace that had him pushing out a sudden moan against his knuckles, a second finger besides the first within a moment.

 

Dean lifted his head, a lazy but smug grin on his lips. The lower half of his face was wet and glistening with saliva, lips puffy and swollen. "Does that feel good?" he asked, his voice slow and raspy.

 

"Yes," he hissed, still gripping himself. "I'm close," he gasped, Dean's mouth suddenly over his cock, making Castiel move both of his hands to his hair as he was fingered and sucked off all at once.

 

When Dean hummed around him, he was done for. His back arched off the bed, a choked cry coming from his throat as he came in Dean's mouth, who swallowed his release. Castiel shuddered violently through it, fingers tightly wound in Dean's hair while his hips twitched through aftershocks, jaw lax while he quietly whimpered.

 

Dean gently pulled his fingers out of him and gently lifted his mouth off his cock, crawling up Castiel's body to gently nip at his jaw and connect their lips again.

 

"Want me to suck you off?" asked Castiel.

 

"No need," replied Dean. "I jacked myself off."

 

"Fuck, really?" exclaimed Castiel, staring at the other boy in awe.

 

"Yeah," said Dean. "It turns out watching you come is pretty hot."

 

Castiel laughed as Dean rolled off him and onto the bed next to him.

 

"Hey, can I ask a question?" asked Dean.

 

"Sure," replied Castiel, turning to face the other boy.

 

"Are you... okay?" Dean asked him.

 

Castiel looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, you've just seemed a bit off lately."

 

Castiel smiled. "Thanks, Dean, but I'm fine."

 

"Good," Dean replied. "Now, er, I should probably get going."

 

"That's a good idea," said Castiel, watching Dean as he got out of bed and quickly dressed himself.

 

"See you tomorrow," Dean said.

 

"Goodbye, Dean," replied Castiel.

 

Once Dean had gone, Castiel slumped back onto the pillow, and went to sleep feeling rather good.


	21. hostage (song)

Dean’s POV

 

The next day, Dean stayed home all night. It was nice to have a free evening, knowing that he wouldn't be having many of those mow that he'd got a job. He felt like texting Castiel, but thought against it. He knew there was something going on him, but he wasn't about to push him to talk.

 

Dean was sat in his room listening to a Bring Me The Horizon album on his record player, until he decided to play something. He hadn't been on his guitar in a while, and he missed playing it. He carefully took the vinyl off the turntable and put it away, and picked his guitar up from the corner of his room.

 

He perched on the edge of his bed and began to strum the guitar in the chord pattern Am, C, F. Then, he began to sing one of his favourite songs: Hostage by Billie Eilish.

 

"I wanna be alone

Alone with you, does that makes sense?

I wanna steal your soul

And hide you in my treasure chest

 

"I don't know what to do

To do with your kiss on my neck

I don't know what feels true

But this feels right so stay a sec

Yeah you feel right so stay a sec

 

"And let me crawl inside your veins

I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain

It's not like me to be so mean

You're all I wanted

Just let me hold you

Like a hostage"

 

Just then, Dean received a text. He checked his phone and was delighted to see who had sent it.

 

** Castiel: **

**do u wanna come over? my dad & sister aren’t in**

 

He quickly text back:

 

** Dean: **

**sure, i’ll be right there**

 

**Castiel:**

**i’ll leave the door open for u**

 

He practically flung his guitar down, grabbed his jacket and quickly exited his room.

 

"Sammy? I'm just going out! I won't be long!" Dean called to his brother.

 

"It's okay!" Sam yelled back. "I'm staying at Jack's tonight."

 

"Oh, cool! See you tomorrow!"

 

Dean drove to Castiel's house as quickly as possible; the traffic wasn't too bad, so he managed to get there in around five minutes. When he arrived, he checked the door, which was open like he'd been told. He entered the house and climbed up the starts. When he reached Castiel's room, he took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

Castiel was laid on his bed, fully clothed, with his phone in his hands. Dean could see the bandages circling his arm where he'd cut himself. _How’d he managed to do that?_ Dean had thought, although he didn't ask Castiel that.

 

"Hello, Dean," the shorter boy said, standing up and setting his phone down on the sideboard. He started walking over to him and Dean met him halfway, their mouths colliding together in a messy, tongue filled kiss. Just as quickly as they'd met, Castiel broke the kiss by gripping Dean's shoulders tightly and throwing him onto the bed.

 

Dean shuffled up to the top of bed. Castiel crawled up his body and grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him deeply. "I haven't properly fucked you in a while," said Castiel, smirking. "You want me to?"

 

Dean's breath hitched, his hands reaching down to tug at the bottom of Castiel's shirt, nodding. "Please," he breathed, and pressed their lips together again.

 

Their clothes were off in a whirlwind, and in the back of Dean's mind he was endlessly grateful that Castiel's family wasn't in.

 

Castiel's hot mouth trailed kisses down his jaw and neck, teeth grazing his collar bones and nipples. He pulled away after a lingering kiss, reaching over to his bedside table to grab lube and a condom. The shorter boy slowly drizzled lube down Dean's puckered hole. He spread it around with his fingers, nudging one finger past Dean's tight rim. He went slow, leaning down to kiss and nibble at the soft inner flesh of Dean's thighs while he worked his way up to two and then three fingers that squelched around the lube.

 

"Do it, I'm ready," Dean said and watched as Castiel wiped his wet fingers off on the sheet. He ripped open the condom and moaned as he rolled it onto his length. After positioning himself between Dean's thighs, he grabbed the lube and drizzled some more over his cock. He slowly and deliberately pumped himself, spreading the lube and resting his cock between Dean's cheeks over his hole. He thrust up gently, feeling the way Dean's soft skin felt against his cock, letting Dean become accustomed to the heaviness of his manhood.

 

Dean whined, gripping the covers by his sides. "Get on with it, please-" he complained, and sucked in a startled breath when Castiel snapped his hips and thrusted his cock inside him, bottoming out in one stroke. "Ahh," he murmured around his bitten lower lip.

 

Castiel gained a steady pace, the first thrusts sending Dean reeling as pleasure went shooting up his spine. Soon, the shorter boy began thrusting harder, angling his hips so he could hit Dean's prostate. Dean moaned when his sweet spot was targeted, raking his fingernails down the other boy's back.

 

"Fuck, Cas," he gasped, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him already. "I'm close, please!" He wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, but somehow Castiel seemed to know.

 

"Come on, baby, let go," Castiel encouraged. There it was again. _Baby_. The endearment made Dean moan louder. He lowered one of his hands and began to pump himself.

 

"I'm gonna- _ahh_ , _fuck_!" Dean gasped, thighs shaking for a moment before he pumped himself to his release, Castiel's cock aiding his climax.

 

Castiel didn't seem far behind, the way his thrusts became sloppier, body hunching forward into Dean's as he chased his own orgasm. "You feel so good, fuck," Castiel groaned, hips stilling for a moment before releasing inside Dean's hole. He leaned down and messily joined their lips, his hips still twitching a bit as aftershocks zipped down his spine for a few moments. He pulled out, removed the condom and got up to dispose of it before flopping back down on the bed.

 

"Fuck, that was awesome," said Dean.

 

"Yeah, it was," agreed Castiel, sitting up against the headboard and sighing contently.

 

"We should do this every day," Dean stated.

 

Castiel laughed. "We practically do."

 

"Exactly," replied Dean. " _Practically_. I wanna do it _every_ day. Every fucking day of the week."

 

"I'm not gonna complain with that," said Castiel.

 

"Hey, I don't have to leave now, do I?" asked Dean, looking over at the other boy.

 

Castiel smirked at him. "Why? You wanna go again? Already? Don't you ache from my dick constantly shoved up your ass?"

 

Dean laughed. "Nah, I think I've kinda gotten used to it by now," he told him, smiling playfully back.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, a smile still playing on his face. He stood up from the bed and started walking to his ensuite, beckoning for dean to follow him. Dean smiled to himself as he got up and followed the shorter boy.

 

——————————

 

Third Person’s POV

 

He opened the door and Dean followed him in. "What are we-" he began, but Castiel silenced him with a kiss and pressed him up against the door.

 

Castiel pulled away for just a moment. "What do you think we're doing?" he asked against his lips. "I've always wanted to fuck in here." He kissed Dean again with every ounce of passion that he had in him. Their tongues danced together as their hands ran down and touched every inch of the other boy as they could possibly reach.

 

"I don't wanna use lube," Dean whispered.

 

"Are you sure?," asked Castiel. "It'll hurt.."

 

"I don't care," admitted Dean. "I just want you."

 

"Fuck, I want you too."

 

They slammed their lips together and Castiel began to pull Dean backwards until they were stood next to the sink.

 

"Turn around," said Castiel.

 

Dean did as he was told and held onto the edge of the sink. Castiel lined himself up at his entrance and hunched over his back, placing his hands out in front of him beside Dean's on the sink.

 

"You ready?" Castiel asked.

 

"Born ready," said Dean, nodding.

 

Castiel grinned and slowly pushed inside the other boy. Dean's grip instantly tightened on the sink as the shorter boy filled him up. The contact burned but Dean tried to ignore the pain, knowing it would eventually get better. Castiel had his face buried in the back of Dean's neck as the feeling of being inside him took over him.

 

"Move Novak," Dean ordered in a broken voice.

 

Castiel wasted no time in pulling out and slamming back in. Moans and pants were already filling the room, bouncing off the walls. The sound of skin slapping was ringing in their ears.

 

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed. "Cas, fuck."

 

Castiel groaned against Dean's back. "Fuck, feel so good Dean."

 

Dean could barely speak due to the fact that Castiel's dick was in his gut and his body was being possessed by pleasure. He was clenching tight around Castiel and all the black haired boy wanted was to stay in this position forever and fuck the other boy until he couldn't walk.

 

"Oh fuck Dean!" Castiel moaned, biting down on Dean's back.

 

The taller boy tossed his head back allowing Castiel to reach his neck. He bit down and ran his tongue softly over the skin before sucking it into his mouth. "Holy shit," Dean panted breathlessly.

 

"Look at yourself," Castiel whispered. "Look how flushed you are."

 

The words had Dean's cock throbbing.

 

Both boys looked into the mirror and their eyes met. There were clouds in their eyes as the sudden storm of their emotions grabbed their bodies and took them by force. Castiel's stomach was tightening up as the pleasure hit him; he knew he wouldn't last long.

 

"God fucking damn," Castiel moaned, hands reaching to cover Dean's. His thrusts became out of control as he pounded into the other boy.

 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned. "Almost there, keep fucking me."

 

Castiel didn't plan on stopping until he felt as if his dick was bone dry.

 

"Oh God _Cas_!" Dean cried, the echo filling the entire room. He clenched around Castiel and let out a string of curses as his orgasm hit. He came all over the sink, his body shaking and his dick twitching with sensitivity as Castiel continued to thrust into him.

 

"Fuck!" Castiel groaned. He pressed right up against Dean's prostate and he came more than he thought was possible. He turned Dean's head back so he could kiss the boy for a few moments.

 

After they'd both come down from their highs, Castiel slowly pulled out.

 

——————————

 

Dean’s POV

 

"Holy shit," said Castiel.

 

Dean breathlessly laughed. "You're telling me."

 

"We should- erm, should probably get dressed," said Castiel.

 

Dean suddenly felt slightly self conscious. "Yeah, yeah we should," he replied, following Castiel out of the room. Dean slipped on his boxers, and he was about to put on his pants when a crazy, stupid idea popped into his head. "Hey, Cas?"

 

"Yes Dean?" asked Castiel, who'd just put on his sweatpants.

 

"I'm going out on a whim asking this, but I dunno, I just thought of it, and if you don't wanna it's okay, I won't be-"

 

"Dean!" yelled Castiel, interrupting him. "You're rambling. Just spit it out."

 

"Can I... stay the night?" he asked. When Castiel didn't answer, he continued. "It's just, my brother's staying at his friend's house so I don't have to be home for him and-"

 

"Yes," said Castiel simply.

 

Dean looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what? Really?"

 

Castiel smiled. "Yes Dean, you can stay if you want."

 

"Oh," said Dean. "Thanks."

 

Castiel slid into the bed, and Dean wasn't far behind him, crawling under the covers on the other side. This felt kind of weird, being so close to Castiel in a non-sexual way. When he looked over at the other boy, he was on his side, back facing Dean. The taller boy stayed on his back, and he was asleep within minutes.


	22. ‘cas’

Castiel’s POV

 

The next morning, Castiel woke up to an empty bed. He sat up slowly, remembering the events of the night before. Dean had come through his window. Again. _And_ he'd stayed the night. Not only that, he'd _asked_ to stay. For some reason, the thought made his stomach tingle.

 

He wondered where Dean was now. He'd probably gone home; Castiel expected that was the most likely scenario.

 

Castiel stood up and let out a loud yawn before stretching. He dressed himself in black boxers, black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He ran a finger through his messy black hair before finally walking out of his bedroom. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, and was shocked at the sight.

 

Dean fucking Winchester was in his kitchen. _Again_.

 

He stood shirtless with his back to Castiel in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers. Castiel could see a glass in his hand, filled with a yellowish-orange liquid that he had no doubt was orange juice. He just let his eyes rake over the boy's back and down the rest of his body.

 

"You're staring, Novak."

 

"It's a nice sight."

 

"Fuck you," said Dean. "Oh, you're family's not here by the way."

 

"Why, what time is it?" asked Castiel.

 

"About nine thirty," Dean told him.

 

" _Nine_ _thirty_?" exclaimed Castiel. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't have woken me up? And what about school?"

 

"Fuck school," Dean said nonchalantly.

 

"And they didn't see you?" Castiel asked cautiously.

 

"Of course they fucking didn't," replied Dean. "You think I'd still be here if they did?"

 

Castiel smiled and walked over to the other boy. Dean put his cup down but he didn't turn around. _Okay_ , Castiel thought, _if_ _that's_ _how_ _he_ _wants_ _to_ _play_.

 

The shorter boy felt a sudden urge to be affectionate. Dean was asking for it, to be honest, after staying in his house the whole night _and_ by the way he was treating the kitchen as if it was his own. He pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

 

"The fuck are you doing?" asked Dean. He flinched at the touch, but didn't move away.

 

"What does it look like?" Castiel fired back sarcastically. "No breakfast this time, Dean?"

 

Dean scoffed. "You always have something to complain about. What am I, a fucking housewife?"

 

Castiel chuckled into his skin and grazed his nose over it. "You couldn't have made something?"

 

Dean spun around in his arms and glared at the other boy. "Do it your fucking self."

 

 _He's_ _obviously_ _not_ _a_ _morning_ _person_ , Castiel thought. He ran a hand through Dean's hair and pulled back to wrap the small strand around his finger. "Your hair's getting longer."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, removing Castiel's hand. "Shut up and make me food."

 

"How long have you been up?"

 

Dean shrugged. "Twenty minutes."

 

"You could have woke me up."

 

Dean shrugged again and brought his glass back to his lips to finish the rest of the juice. "We're out of juice."

 

The glass fell out of his hand and onto the counter when Castiel grabbed him and pushed him against the breakfast bar. Dean reached back and gripped the marble surface to keep himself from falling over. "What the fuck Novak?"

 

Castiel was just grinning at the taller boy. "You're so bossy in the morning."

 

His hips were hovering over Dean's and Dean felt his knees begin to shake. "I think I need to take you down a notch," Castiel continued, voice low.

 

"Your breath stinks," Dean joked.

 

"Well I could always go brush my teeth and leave you here without food or your precious juice," Castiel replied, hand slowly creeping down Dean's body. His fingers were now playing with the hem of Dean's boxers.

 

"You trying to get some this early?" asked Dean.

 

Castiel placed a hand on the side of Dean's face. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip before placing it on his chin. The other hand finally moved to Dean's stomach and slid down the top of his boxers. Dean could feel himself already throbbing at his touch.

 

"Do you want me to go brush my teeth and get you your precious juice or do you want me to-" Castiel stopped his sentence to wrap his hand around Dean causing the other boy's knuckles to turn white with the grip he had on the countertop.

 

"Shit," Dean hissed. "Fuck the juice. Fuck me."

 

"Hmm," was all Castiel said. He moved his other hand to the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was nothing but tongue. Castiel's hand slowly began moving around Dean. The confines of his boxers made it a little harder to move, but Dean didn't give two shits. Soon, Castiel pulled back from the kiss and stopped his movements.

 

"Keep going," said Dean. His voice was still a little husky due to being a tad sleepy.

 

"So no juice?"

 

"Mention the juice _one_ _more_ _time_."

 

Castiel chuckled and removed his hand from Dean's boxers. He used both hands to grab the sides and slowly moved his body down as he pulled the fabric down Dean's legs. He ran a hand up Dean's pale, smooth thighs.

 

"Why am I naked and why are you fully clothed?" Dean asked irritably.

 

To rectify the situation, Castiel grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up off his head and threw it behind him. "That better?" he asked.

 

"Just get your mouth on me," moaned Dean.

 

Castiel wrapped his hand around the bottom of Dean's dick and grinned when he heard nails scraping against the counter. "Try not to ruin your nails," Castiel whispered, before wrapping his lips around Dean.

 

"Shit!" Dean cried.

 

Castiel closed his eyes and began moving his head up and down. His free hand was placed on Dean's right thigh, just feeling the soft skin under his fingers. He pulled off with a pop and moved his tongue across the tip of Dean's dick before  grazing his teeth gently across the shaft.

 

Dean let out a low hiss and arched his back. "Fucking hell Novak," he moaned.

 

Castiel smiled before going back down on Dean. Dean closed his eyes and lifted one hand to run it through his messy black hair. He tightened his grip on it and gently pushed Castiel's head down on him. The shorter boy was humming around him causing the vibrations to radiate through Dean's entire body.

 

"Son of a bitch," Dean moaned. "Your mouth feels so good. Fuck, so good."

 

Castiel's hands travelled back to Dean's ass and he cupped it pulling Dean forward. He let out a gasp as his dick hit the back of Castiel's throat.

 

"Cas, fuck!" Dean gasped. "Fuck me, now!"

 

Castiel pulled off his cock instantly, standing up and slamming his lips against Dean's. He took the other boy by the waist and lifted him onto the counter. Castiel wasted no time in taking off the rest of his clothes. He moved between Dean's legs and pulled them a little until his ass was hanging off the table. Dean wrapped his legs around his waist and put his hands behind him to hold himself up.

 

"You're not going to prep me?" Dean asked.

 

"Nope. I don't like how bossy you get in the morning."

 

"I'm always- _shit_!"

 

Castiel interrupted him by pushing all the way into him in one swift snap of his hips.

 

"Oh my god, holy fuck!" Dean moaned. His arms collapsed and his back hit the marble counter. He reached out to grab the sides of the counter as Castiel began fucking into him, hard and fast.

 

"Shit Dean, always feel so good," Castiel groaned. His hands were placed on either side of Dean as leverage as he continued to fuck into the other boy. The heels of Dean's feet were digging into Castiel's ass and all Castiel could think of was how good it felt to have Dean squirming and moaning his name underneath him.

 

"Fuck!" cried Dean. He repeated the word like a mantra and was clenching with each thrust, his dick leaking. With the way he was cursing and struggling to keep his eyes open Castiel knew he was close. He wasn't far off himself.

 

"Gonna come inside you," Castiel moaned. "Fuck."

 

"Fill me up, Cas," Dean panted. "Son of a bitch!"

 

Dean's nails scraped into the counter and his orgasm hit him sooner than expected. His back arched off the table as his dick twitched and he came all over himself. Castiel watched with glazed eyes at the beautiful sight. Dean's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, and he could see the way his stomach was contracting as his orgasm took over his body.

 

Dean clenched so tight around Castiel that he couldn't even push all the way in before he found himself leaning over and biting Dean's shoulder. His orgasm started at his toes and worked its way up his entire body. His who,e body was twitching as he moaned against Dean's neck.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments until Castiel slowly pulled out. "Wow," he said.

 

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

 

"You should- erm, should probably get dressed whilst I clean up," said Castiel.

 

"That's a good idea," replied Dean, pulling up his boxers. He began walking to the kitchen's walkway, but stopped when he was half way there. "Just letting you know, I'm not going into school late," he said.

 

"What are you suggesting, we just don't go at all?" asked Castiel, surprised.

 

Dean nodded. "Pretty much."

 

"Well, what're we gonna do for the whole day?"

 

"I can think of _many_ things we can do," Dean said with a wink before exiting the room.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that creeped up on his face. Him and Dean were going to have a _whole_ day together. Alone. He shouldn't have been so excited by that idea, but he was. There were so many ways this day could turn out, and he really hoped he didn't do something stupid. Like tell Dean that he kinda had a small, tiny crush on him. Yeah, he _definitely_ shouldn't do that.

 

Castiel dressed himself with his discarded clothes and cleaned up the counter. Once Dean had finished getting dressed, the shorter boy made them a breakfast of bacon and egg sandwiches. They sat opposite each other as they ate.

 

"You've only been living here for, like, two weeks, right?" Dean asked as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

 

"Just over two, yeah," replied Castiel.

 

"So, I'm guessing you won't have seen much of the town yet," said Dean.

 

"What are you suggesting?" asked Castiel, looking at Dean curiously.

 

"I dunno, let's go somewhere," Dean replied. "Get in the car and drive. Drive anywhere the fuck we wanna."

 

Castiel didn't answer. He couldn't believe Dean was suggesting this. He couldn't even believe Dean would want to go somewhere with him.

 

"Come on, Cas," pleased Dean. Castiel's lips curled into a smile, and this time it was Dean's turn to give a curious look. "What?" he asked.

 

"Nothing," said Castiel, still smiling. "It's just... that's the first time you've called me Cas when we haven't been fucking."

 

Dean's eyes widened. "Shit, I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean-"

 

"Dean it's okay," Castiel assured him. "I get it. 'Cas' is much easier to say than 'Castiel'."

 

"Oh, er, okay," said Dean, a small smile on his face. "Just... come on, please. It'll be fun!"

 

Castiel look a deep breath in and sighed. "Okay."

 

"Awesome!" cried Dean. "Now, I have to be back by four because I'm working, but my brother's friend's taking him home so I don't have to worry about him."

 

"Cool," said Castiel. "Should we get going?"

 

"Yeah!" Dean replied enthusiastically. "Do you need anything?"

 

"Just my jacket," Castiel informed him. "It's in my room."

 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're a fucking goth, aren't you?" Dean joked, causing Castiel to glare at him.

 

"Fuck you," he said.

 

"When?" Dean replied, smirking.

 

Castiel just rolled his eyes and made his way up to his room to get his leather jacket, trying to conceal his excitement.


	23. restaurant

Dean’s POV

 

Dean watched as Castiel walked down the stairs, his black leather jacket snug on his body. "You ready?" he asked.

 

"Yep," replied Castiel.

 

Dean followed the other boy out of the house and watched him lock up. While they were walking down the steps, Dean took one look at his car and whistled.

 

"What?" Castiel asked him.

 

"Your fucking car, man," said Dean. "'78 Lincoln Continental, right?"

 

"Yeah," Castiel replied. "And yours is a '67 Chevy Impala, correct?"

 

"Sure is," he said. When he reached it, he patted its long, black bonnet before opening the driver's door. "Get in."

 

"Oh, are we not taking my car?" asked Castiel.

 

"Nope. My day, my rules, my car."

 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger door, but Dean was sure he saw the boy smile as he did. They both got in and fastened their seatbelts simultaneously. Once they were both strapped in, Dean put the keys in, stared the ignitions and set off driving.

 

"So where are we going, exactly?" Castiel asked him.

 

"You'll find out," Dean replied.

 

Castiel laughed shortly. "Come on Dean, just tell me."

 

"No! It's a _surprise_. Ever heard o' one of those?"

 

"Shut up," said Castiel, folding his arms.

 

They were silent for a few moments, before Dean spoke up again. "So, er, tell me something about yourself, Cas."

 

"What like?"

 

"I dunno, something like, your middle name, your star sign, your favourite colour. Something like that."

 

"Well," said Castiel. "My middle name is James, I'm a Gemini and my favourite colour is green. How about you?"

 

"I don't have a middle name, I'm an Aquarius and my favourite colour's blue."

 

"What music are you into?" asked Castiel.

 

"I like lots of stuff," replied Dean. "Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, I Don’t Know How But They Found Me, shit like that."

 

"That's a _lot_ of genres," Castiel laughed.

 

"Well, my taste is pretty versatile," Dean told the other boy. "What music do you like?"

 

“A lot of the same stuff as you,” said Castiel.

 

"Our tastes are pretty compatible," Dean pointed out.

 

"Wow, 'compatible'. That was a pretty long word," the shorter boy said with a smirk.

 

"Oh, fuck you Cas," said Dean. He could hear the other boy chuckling under his breath.

 

"I'm just joking," said Castiel. "Anyway... what more do you want to know?"

 

"No point asking now, we're here already," replied Dean. He'd just driven into a pretty busy town centre. He pulled up at the side of the road next to a medium sized rustic-looking restaurant.

 

"What's this?" Castiel asked.

 

"This," said Dean, "is one of the best burger joints in Kansas. Trust me, it's fuckin' gorgeous." Dean turned off the ignitions and got out of the car, Castiel following swiftly behind him.

 

When they entered, they were greeted by a tall-ish girl with mid-length, wavy brown hair and a straight fringe. She was wearing a white, three quarter sleeved blouse and a short black skirt. On the name tag pinned to her shirt it read 'Hannah'.

 

"Hello, boys!" she said cheerily. "Table for two, I'm guessing?"

 

"Yes, please," Castiel said.

 

"Okie dokie," Hannah said. "Follow me." As she turned on her heel, she looked Castiel up and down and winked at him playfully. A sudden burst of annoyance flooded through Dean and he let out a long breath.

 

Okay, so he _definitely_ wasn't jealous. Nope, not at all.

 

The two boys followed Hannah through the restaurant. She took them over to a four seater booth and smiled. "There you go!" she said. "As you can see, we're not too busy today, so I'm giving you a larger table."

 

"Thank you," Castiel replied as him and Dean took their seats opposite each other.

 

Hannah handed each of them a menu. "My name's Hannah, and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." She gave Castiel another flirtatious glance before walking away. Fuck, that girl was really starting to make Dean's blood boil.

 

Not because she was flirting with Castiel, obviously. She was just... _irritating_.

 

"So, can we carry on our conversation, now?" Castiel asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

"Oh, um, sure," he replied.

 

"Let's play that game again," said Castiel. "I ask a question and we both answer it. Then you ask a question and we both answer that. On and on it goes. And the questions can be as random as you want. Just ask the first thing that pops into your head."

 

"Good idea," agreed Dean. "And lemme guess, you wanna go first again 'cause it's your game."

 

"How did you know?" Castiel replied jokingly, making Dean chuckle. "Right, I'll start with an easy one. When is your birthday?"

 

"January 24th," said Dean. "And you?"

 

"June 8th," Castiel said. "Right, now it's your turn."

 

"Where were you originally from?" Dean asked.

 

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota," said Castiel "Lived there my whole life. Until moving here, of course. How about you?"

 

"Lawrence, born 'n' raised," Dean said.

 

"Cool," Castiel exclaimed "Now, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

 

"Play music, obviously. Guitar, mostly, but I'm not the best at it. I also play soccer."

 

"Of course you do," said Castiel, rolling his eyes.

 

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Dean laughed.

 

"Nothin', nothin'," Castiel said. "I play, like, no sports at all. But I like music. Love it actually. Singing it, playing it, listening to it, watching it; it's my favourite thing in the whole world."

 

Dean loved the look on his face when he talked about music. It almost made him even more attractive, if that was even possible. "Cool," said Dean "Do you like living here?"

 

"It's okay, I guess," replied Castiel. "A lot more peaceful than Sioux Falls. A lot less frantic."

 

"I agree," Dean added. "It's a small town. Nice and quiet."

 

"Yeah," said Castiel "Now, if you could go anywhere in the world, anywhere at all, where would it be?"

 

"Somewhere warm," Dean replied. "Like Hawaii or Jamaica or Australia. Some place like that. What about you?"

 

"I've always wanted to go to Italy," Castiel explained. "I've loved the idea of a Tuscan road trip, through places like Florence and Sienna and Lucca, places like that."

 

"I literally don't know where half those places are," he said, and both boys laughed. When they did, though, Dean couldn't take his eyes off the other boy. The corners of his eyes were crinkled, the blue eyes themselves somehow seemed to sparkle radiantly, and the smile his lips were curled into was breathtaking. He almost looked-

 

 _Snap the fuck out of it, Dean!_ his mind scolded. And his mind was right. He really _should_ snap the fuck out of it and stop being so gay.

 

Just as he was about to ask Castiel another question, Hannah came back.

 

"Okay, guys, can I take your orders?" she asked, a pad and pen in her hand.

 

Castiel's eyes widened. "Shit, we haven't even looked!"

 

"Oh, erm, do you want me to come back?" asked Hannah.

 

"No, it's fine," said Dean. He looked at Castiel. "Trust me, Cas." Then he turned back to Hannah. "Can we have two bacon cheeseburgers, both with sweet potato fries instead of normal ones, and a portion of onion rings, regular sized, to share."

 

"Okay," replied Hannah, jotting the order down on the pad. "Any sauces and drinks?"

 

"I'll have a side of barbecue sauce and a large Coke," Dean told her.

 

Hannah wrote that down, then turned her attention onto Castiel. "And how about you, handsome?"

 

Castiel laughed and blushed slightly, making Dean clench his fists under the table. This shouldn't be bothering him so much, but it was. "Er, I'll have, er, I'll have the same as him," said Castiel.

 

"Okay," Hannah said, still eyeing the shorter boy. "Now, it'll be about ten minutes 'till your food arrives. If you have any problems, any at all," - she gave Castiel another wink - "just let me know."

 

After Hannah had walked off, Dean sighed. "Thank _God_ she's gone," he exclaimed. "I don't like her one bit."

 

"Why, because she's flirting with me?" Castiel asked him, a playful smile on his face.

 

Dean felt his face burn up slightly. _Shit_ , he thought. "N-no," he protested. "She's just... she's just annoying, don't you think?"

 

"I _definitely_ think that," agreed Castiel, making Dean's blush (which hopefully wasn't noticeable) calm down slightly. At least Castiel agreed. "Now, do you wanna carry on?"

 

"Yeah, um, sure," answered. "It's my turn. So, Cas, what's your favourite food?"

 

"Pizza, 100%," said Castiel. "How about you?"

 

"I love a good pie," replied Dean. "Apple's the best. Ellen's diner makes some of the best I've ever tasted."

 

"Nice," Castiel commented."Now, are you a cat person or dog person?"

 

"Dog person," Dean said.

 

"Ooff, I'm a cat person," replied Castiel.

 

"Ouch," said Dean, smiling. "That hurts my feelings." His smile grew when Castiel laughed. _Could he cut it out and stop being so cute? Why can’t he-_

 

Fuck, Dean did _not_ just think that, did he? "Okay, so, your least favourite subject at school?" he said, trying to pull his mind away from those thoughts.

 

"Phys ed," Castiel answered. "Fuck, I hate it!"

 

"I don't even think it's that bad," replied Dean, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Yeah, that's because you're a fucking jock," Castiel joked.

 

"Yeah, I guess," said Dean. "My worst is algebra. I'm shit at it. I try to understand it, but it just goes in one ear and out the other."

 

"Ooff, that's gotta suck. Algebra's pretty hard, too," agreed Castiel.

 

"Tell me about it!" cried Dean. "I fucking hate it."

 

"Now, what's your favourite TV show?" asked Castiel.

 

"Ooo, I think I've gotta say Game of Thrones," Dean replied. "That shit rocks. I also like Shameless."

 

"I love both those shows too," said Castiel. "Fuck, Daenerys and Fiona are so fucking hot."

 

"I know right!" laughed Dean. "Not to mention they're naked almost every fucking episode." Both boys laughed, and Dean practically had to rip his eyes away from the shorter boy's face, otherwise he was sure Castiel would think he was creepy. When he laughed, Dean just couldn't help but stare.

 

"Anyway, it's my-" Dean started, but he was cut off by the arrival of Hannah back at their table.

 

"Here you are," she said, holding a large tray with their meals on. "Two bacon cheeseburgers with sweet potato fries, a portion of onion rings, regular sized, and barbecue sauce." She placed the two plates in front of them and the bucket of onion rings and barbecue sauce in the centre of the table. "And your Cokes," she finished, putting a glass full of fizzy, dark brown liquid next to each of their plates. "Enjoy!" she said cheerily before walking away.

 

Dean gave a sigh of relief; thank God she hadn't tried to flirt with Castiel that time. However, Dean's relief was short-lived as Castiel pulled something out from under his plate. It was a white, paper napkin, and Castiel smiled at it, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

 

"What?" asked Dean. "What is it?"

 

Castiel turned the napkin around and on it was a group of numbers, arranged in an order that looked like a phone number. "You've got to be kidding me," said Dean, his jaw wide open.

 

"I know, right?" Castiel laughed.

 

"Wh-what are you gonna do with it?" Dean asked, not sure whether he was going to like the answer.

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder. Then, he quickly screwed up the napkin in his fist and, without looking, through it over his shoulder.

 

Dean's jaw opened wider, if that was even possible. "What the fuck, dude?" he said, practically sniggering.

 

"What, you think I'm going to leap into bed with a girl with a voice _that_ annoying?" he joked, making Dean chuckle more. "And, besides," he continued, his voice quieter and the tone lowered. "I have you for that."

 

Dean gulped, blushing slightly, and fake-laughed at the other boy's comment. "Yeah," he said simply, afraid that if he said any more he'd make a total fool of himself.

 

Castiel sighed contently. "Right, enough talking, let's eat," he suggested. "And I'm warning you Dean, this food better be good."

 

"Or what?" asked Dean confidently. He had no idea why he'd blurted it out; that was exactly the kind of thing he'd been trying _not_ to say.

 

Castiel just smirked. "Well, I'll have the duration of our meal to figure that out."

 

Fuck, now Dean's dick was twitching. Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Why_? he thought. _Why now, Dean? He’s barely said anything!_

 

Trying to ignore the slight strain in his pants, he delved into his food, swiftly followed by the other boy. They ate in comfortable silence, each of them commenting on the quality of food a couple of times. Fuck, it was delicious, it really was.

 

Once they'd finished, they collectively decided that they were too full for a dessert, and asked for the bill. Seeing as they'd ordered exactly the same, they split the money equally, and whilst they were paying, Dean could see Hannah sliding the black haired boy sneaky hopeful glances. Castiel, however, barely looked her in the eye, and Dean relished in her disappointed face. Maybe it was a bit cruel to think like that, but Dean didn't care.

 

"So, you ready to leave?" asked Dean.

 

"Yes," replied Castiel. "Thank you Dean, this has been lovely."

 

"It's okay, Cas," Dean told the other boy. "And hey, if you ever wanna do this again just-"

 

Dean was cut off by the ring of his cell phone. "Shit, sorry," he apologised to the other boy before pulling his phone out of his jacket. It was Charlie. _Fuck_ , he thought. She was probably ringing to ask him why he wasn't in school.

 

"Hey, can I take this before we leave?" asked Dean.

 

"Of course, Dean," Castiel replied.

 

"Sorry," Dean said again before rushing into the men's room. He pressed the button and had barely raised the phone to his ear before he was faced with his best friend's voice.

 

" _Where_ _the_ fuck _are_ _you_?" Charlie hissed from the other side of the cell.

 

"Charlie, I can explain-" he started, but she cut him off.

 

" _Yeah, you better do! I thought you’d stopped skipping school! You better have a good fucking reason_."

 

"Don't freak out at me, okay?" Dean told his friend.

 

" _Deeeeannn! Where are you?_ ” asked Charlie.

 

"Okay, so, um, basically," Dean bean, "I'm, erm, I'm with-"

 

" _Spit_ _it_ _out_ , _Dean_ ," Charlie encouraged.

 

"Castiel!" he practically shouted. "I'm, er, I'm with Castiel."

 

" _What_?" cried Charlie. " _Seriously_?"

 

"Yeah," said Dean, bowing his head. Fuck, what was she going to say?

 

" _Where_ _are_ _you_ _both_?" asked Charlie.

 

"At that burger joint in town," replied Dean.

 

" _Aww_ , _are_ _you_ _on_ _a_ _date_?" Charlie squealed.

 

"No!" Dean corrected. "It's not a date! I've told you like twelve times, we're not dating, Charles."

 

" _Then why are you at a restaurant together and why aren’t you in school_?"

 

"We woke up this morning and just decided that we didn't wanna go," he explained.

 

" _Wait_..." said Charlie. " _Did_ _you_ _wake_ _up_ together?" she questioned.

 

Shit, Dean thought. "Yeah, er, yeah we did."

 

He heard Charlie laugh over the phone. " _How_ _much_ _sex_ _are_ _you_ having?"

 

"Shut up, Charles," Dean said irritably. "Please don't make a big deal out of it."

 

" _Ugh_ , _sorry_ , _I_ _won't_ ," his friend promised.

 

"Yeah, you better not." Dean rolled his eyes. He knew his friend wouldn't tell anyone, but he was still nervous that someone else was going to find out, someone who might not be as understanding.

 

" _Just_... _don't_ _skip_ _tomorrow_ , _okay_?" Charlie asked him.

 

"I won't, I promise," Dean assured her.

 

" _Good_. _Now_ , _enjoy_ _your_ date," she teased.

 

"Fuck you, Charlie," said Dean before hanging up.

 

When he left the bathroom Castiel was still sat waiting at their table. When he saw Dean coming he smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked.

 

"Yep," replied Dean.

 

"So, who was that?" asked Castiel as he stood up.

 

"No one important," Dean told him.

 

The two didn't speak until they were back in Dean's car. Once he began driving, Dean spoke up. "So, d'you think we've time for a couple more questions?"

 

"Sure," said Castiel. "It was your turn, wasn't it?"

 

"Yeah," Dean replied. "So, um, what's your family like?"

 

"Decent. There aren't many of us in the house, just me, my sister Claire and my dad Chuck. We have quite a big extended family though. My dad's brother Joshua has four kids and his sister Amara has two. We're all really close and they come around every weekend."

 

"That's sounds nice," said Dean. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking... does your mom not live with you?"

 

"Oh, erm, no, she doesn't," replied Castiel.

 

"How come?"

 

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Castiel told him. "Sorry."

 

"Oh, no, it's okay, really!" Dean assured the other boy. "Sorry, I shouldn't've asked."

 

"No, it's okay, you couldn't have known," said Castiel. "Really, it's fine. Anyway, what about your family? Is it big, small, moderately sized?"

 

"A bit of both," Dean said. "My mum isn't around either, and like you said, I don't wanna talk about it. My dad's kinda deadbeat, too. He's currently out on a bender, probably; he hasn't been home in over three weeks. In the house it's just me and my brother, Sam. However, we're really close to one of dad's friends, Bobby Singer, and Bobby's partner, Ellen Harvelle. In fact, Ellen's daughter Jo is one of my best friends. Them, along with my other friends Benny and Charlie, we're all really close. They're not my blood, but they're my family, ya know?"

 

"Yes, I do," said Castiel, and after a few moments Dean heard hum start to chuckle.

 

"What's funny?" he asked curiously.

 

"It's just, why has it taken us this long to find out all this about each other?" he laughed. "It just seems a bit funny to me."

 

"I get what you mean," agreed Dean just as they pulled up outside Castiel's house. "Well, we're here," he said.

 

"Yes, we are," Castiel answered. "Do you want to come in again?"

 

"And do what?" Dean asked, smirking.

 

Castiel winked and said, "What do you think?" before climbing out of the car.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he followed the other boy into the house.


	24. claire discovers

Third Person’s POV

 

As soon as Dean entered the house, Castiel pushed him against the wall so his back was pressed against the other boy's chest. He pressed up behind Dean and after ripping off both their jackets he lifted up his head to kiss his neck. Dean smiled contently and reached around with a hand to hold Castiel firmly by the back of his head. He bit his lip as Cas began to suck a hickey. Cas turned the taller boy round and continued is assault on Dean's throat.

 

Dean pried himself free of Cas's mouth and looked at him, biting his lip. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

 

The two boys quickly made their way up there. Once the door was closed, Dean was half way over to the bed before Cas caught him by the wrist and spun him round to crash their lips together.

 

Cas pulled away from Dean, leaving the other boy breathless. He kissed along Dean's jaw before licking the shell of his ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth. Just like that, Dean was rock hard. He loved when Castiel became masterful. He locked their mouths together again and slipped his tongue past Cas's inviting lips. After a while, Cas forced himself to withdraw from Dean's mouth.

 

"Hey, I wanna try something," he said, smiling sheepishly at Dean. "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out."

 

Dean seemed to mull this over for a brief moment but did as instructed. Castiel covered Dean's mouth with his own and used his tongue to familiarise himself with Dean's playfully. As he slowly pulled from Dean's mouth, Cas took the other boy's tongue between his lips and sucked on it lightly, finally ending the sensual experiment.

 

"Jesus..." Dean breathed. He looked down at Cas's firm erection which was pressing into his leg.

 

"You gonna take care of that?" Cas asked, his voice low and husky.

 

Dean grinned and swiftly removed his shirt as Castiel followed suit. They moved onto the bed with Dean discarding Cas of his jeans and boxers. Cas laid back eagerly as Dean began pumping his shaft a few times before taking him into his mouth and sucking ardently. Bliss - pure bliss. That was the only way Castiel knew how to describe the feel of Dean's mouth on his cock. His lips were firmly wrapped around him and his tongue was rubbing nerves Cas didn't even know he had. He arched his back and moaned without dignity, fisting a hand into Dean's hazel hair. Dean withdrew slightly to swirl his tongue on the tip of Cas's dick, and then ran his tongue along the underside of Cas's shaft.

 

" _Fuuuck_ ," Castiel moaned. "Shit, stop. I need to be in you, like now."

 

Dean chuckled and stood up at the end of the bed as Castiel sat up before him. Cas impatiently removed Dean's pants and boxers. He coated his index and middle finger in saliva and gently pressed them inside Dean's heat while taking his cock into his mouth. Dean's knees nearly buckled under him and he was sure the key to salvation was located at the back of Cas's throat. Cas bobbed his head up and down his length as his fingers stretched him out.

 

Dean couldn't take much more of this. "C'mon, Novak. I'm good."

 

Cas licked his lips as he freed Dean's cock and playfully shoved him onto the bed. Dean laughed as he landed on his stomach; he always became more aroused at Castiel's manhandling. Cas got up for a moment to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom from the dresser. He ripped the condom open and rolled it onto his length before slicking himself up, afterwards returning to kneel between Dean's legs. Cas ghosted over the shorter boy who was still laying on his stomach, placing kisses along his back. Taking hold of Dean's hips, Cas brought his ass up in front of him, pausing for a moment before gradually pressing into him.

 

Dean was face down with his head turned to one side, knuckles becoming white from gripping the sheets as Castiel thrusted into him from behind. Cas's hands dug into Dean's hips, sure to leave bruises. He fisted a hand into Dean's hair and tugged him upwards until he was resting on his elbows. This new angle allowed Cas to hit his prostate. Dean couldn't take this without touching himself so he reached for his dick, but the shorter boy smacked his hand away, making him whimper. Castiel chuckled in response and dragged Dean up by his hair again until his back was pressed against Cas's torso.

 

"Fuck, Cas... please," Dean begged, reaching around to grab a fistful of black hair.

 

"Please what?" Castiel crooned into the taller boy's ear.

 

"Please... touch me," Dean caved.

 

Cas smirked. He derived great pleasure from Dean Winchester being so submissive. He released his grasp on Dean's hair and began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. With one hand on his hip and the other on his dick, Dean arched his back against Cas and rested his head on his shoulder. Cas angled his head so he could suck dark bruises into the other boy's neck. Dean gripped Cas's hair tighter and clutched at his hip to hold them closer - if that were even possible. Because of all the stimulation Cas was providing him, it wasn't long before Dean felt his orgasm building deep inside him.

 

"I'm gonna come," he warned, seconds before spilling into Cas's hand.

 

Castiel used his other hand to turn Dean's face towards his to kiss him passionately, slipping his tongue past his parted lips, their tongues tangling together. Cas smiled into the kiss and was soon emptying his load inside Dean.

 

"Oh fuck," Cas gasped, collapsing on top of Dean.

 

Both boys were panting heavily as their relief washed over them. As their breathing returned to normal, Castiel slowly pulled out of Dean and flopped down on the bed next to him. He pulled off the condom and tied the top in a knot before disposing of it in the trash can in his room.

 

"Holy... fucking... fuck, just... fuck," Dean uttered, rubbing a hand over his face as Castiel laid down again.

 

"That's very eloquent, Winchester," Castiel replied.

 

Dean ignored Cas's sarcasm, too spent to care about anything at the moment.

 

"Wow..." breathed Cas.

 

"Yeah... that was fucking awesome," said Dean.

 

"Do you want to go again," asked Castiel hopefully.

 

"You kidding me? Gimme a few minutes man," scoffed Dean.

 

"Sorry," said Cas.

 

Slowly, Dean rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head, sighing contently. Castiel couldn't help but think how hot he looked. _Fuck, why are you doing this to me, feelings?_ he thought.

 

"Hey, you know what you haven't done in a while?" Dean asked him.

 

"What?" asked Castiel.

 

"Er, this is gonna sound a bit weird, but-"

 

"Just say it Dean," interrupted Castiel. "Tell me what you want me to do."

 

"I, erm," said Dean, blushing slightly. "I want you to, erm, to fuck me with your, um, your tongue."

 

Cas stared at the other boy and licked his lips. "Are you asking me to eat you out?" he said quietly.

 

Dean nodded. "It feels good, y'know?"

 

Smirking, Castiel flipped Dean over so he was lying on his stomach and slowly kissed from the back of his neck to the bottom of his back. He spread Dean's cheeks and licked a stripe up his ass crack.

 

"Fuuuuck," Dean hissed into the pillows.

 

"Feels good doesn't it, Dean?" said Cas, receiving a small nod from Dean. Cas placed a soft kiss on the left cheek, and then nibbled on the right. He ran a finger gently over Dean's hole and then pushed in ever-so-slightly, moving it around and then pulling out, making Dean mumble incomprehensibly under him.

 

Castiel licked across Dean's hole and then blew cool air against it, making Dean shiver against him. He licked more forcefully until he managed to get his tongue inside, all the while kneading Dean's cheeks with his strong hands. Cas continued to eat Dean out until the boy was moaning and writhing against the bed, whimpering incoherent nothings into the pillows.

 

"I'm going to fuck you again," said Cas, his voice full of lust. "Gonna fill your ass with my come."

 

Dean had no idea where this dirty-talking version of Cas had come from, but he did know that his words were making him harder and harder by the second.

 

Cas slowly rubbed his cock against Dean's hole, which was loose seeing as they'd already fucked less than ten minutes ago. He pushed in slowly until he was all the way inside Dean's heat.

 

"Cas!" Dean moaned in absolute pleasure. The black haired boy pumped himself in and out of him teasingly and then, to his dismay, pulled all the way out.

 

Dean frowned at the lack of contact, but then he was being flipped over onto his back and his legs were being bent into his chest as Cas entered him again. He whined due to the pleasure from the new angle. When Cas slowly picked up the pace, Dean's whines became louder as he writhed and squirmed underneath the shorter boy. Their faces were so close, sweet breaths mingling as they breathed heavy from their exertion. Castiel sped up his thrusts, the sound of his balls slapping against Dean's ass resonating as he fucked ruthlessly into the taller boy.

 

"Castiel!" Dean whined, staring intently into the radiant blue of Cas's eyes. Cas pressed his head into Dean's shoulder as his thrusts became erratic and he could barely hold on any longer. All his nerve endings were on fire and he began to lift his hips. That's all it took, and he was coming as his ass clenched around Cas's cock; Cas came quickly after, shooting hot liquid and filling Dean with his seed.

 

Both boys collapsed, panting hard. Cas was completely crushing Dean with all his body weight but Dean didn't even care.

 

"W-wow," whispered Dean breathlessly.

 

"Yeah," agreed Cas. "Wow."

 

"Um, do you think you could, ya know?" Dean said, nudging Cas with his elbow.

 

"Oh yeah, sorry," Cas replied quickly, rolling off Dean again and flopping down on his back.

 

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Dean.

 

Castiel glanced over to his clock which read 3:30. "Half past three," he said.

 

"I'ma have to get going soon," said Dean. "Need to get ready for work and shit."

 

"Oh yes, I forgot you had that job," Cas replied. "How is it?"

 

"Eh, it's not too bad," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I'd rather not have to work, but Ellen's lovely and it'll put food on the table, so I really don't see any problem with it."

 

"I think it's nice that you do it," said Cas.

 

"What, that I work?" Dean asked him. Cas nodded. "Well, I ain't got a choice. With my dad gone, my job's gonna be the only source of income at the moment, minus the money Bobby loans us."

 

"That must suck," Cas sympathised.

 

"Yeah, but there's nothin' I can do," answered Dean. "Not my fault my dad's an ass." They were both silent for a few moments until Dean spoke again. "I really do have to be getting off now. Like I said, I need to get ready for work, an' I wanna be able to talk to my brother. Haven't seen 'im since last night."

 

"It's okay, Dean," replied Castiel. "I understand. Claire shouldn't be back for a while, so I'm sure nobody will walk in whilst you're leaving."

 

"Cool," Dean said simply, slipping out of bed and putting on his boxers and pants, then picking up his shirt. "I'll text you," he told Cas.

 

"Okay," said Cas. "Goodbye Dean."

 

"See ya Cas."

 

——————————

 

Dean’s POV

 

Dean had just walked down the stairs and was about to slip on his shirt when he heard a gasp in front of him. He looked up quickly and saw a blonde girl wearing all black.

 

Claire.

 

"Shit," he cursed, panic soaring through him.

 

"D-Dean?" said Claire. "What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for ages," Dean said, avoiding her question.

 

"The library was closed," Claire answered. "Now, answer me. What are you doing here. And why wasn't Cas at school?"

 

 _What should I say?_ Dean thought. He was going to have to make something up, and fast. "I was just, erm, I was just, ya know, picking up some, er, a-algebra notes," he lied.

 

"You were doing that... shirtless?" Claire asked him, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

 

 _FUCK_. "Oh, shit yeah, erm, I went to the, erm, the t-toilet af-afterwards."

 

"Again, why did you do that shirtless?" Claire asked again.

 

Dean had no answer, so he didn't speak, and he sure as hell didn't make eye contact with the teenage girl who looked partly shocked, partly angry and partly amused.

 

"I know you weren't getting algebra notes," she said matter-of-factly. "Just tell me the truth. What were you doing up there?" When Dean didn't answer, she continued to edge him on. "Were you two-"

 

"If you're about to ask me if me and your brother were fucking, then no need, 'cause we were," Dean blurted out, and immediately scolded himself mentally for the bluntness.

 

Claire just stared at him with wide eyes. "Holy shit," she exclaimed. "I can't believe it. Wait... Sam told me you have a girlfriend. Lisa Braeden, isn't it? Did you guys break up or something?"

 

"No!" Dean cried. "Which is why you can't tell anyone. Please, Claire. I'll get on my fucking knees and beg if I have to."

 

Claire looked at him softly. "I won't tell anyone."

 

Dean sighed in relief. "Thanks Claire. I owe you one." He quickly put on his shirt, walked past her and reached for his jacket which was next to the door, putting that on as well. He opened the door and was about to leave when he heard Claire's voice again.

 

"Hey Dean," she called. Dean turned round and looked at her. "If you've got a girlfriend, but you and Cas are... you know... you need to pick one. You can't have both. It's just not fair on either of them."

 

"My personal life's none of your business," replied Dean, cringing at the undertone of rudeness in his voice. He really ought to start thinking about what he wants to say before he says it.

 

"I know that," said Claire. "I'm just giving you my opinion. You can leave now."

 

"Was planning on it," Dean fired back, shutting the rather harshly and heading for his car.

 

——————————

 

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel was just lying in bed relaxing when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. _Has Dean not left?_ he thought. _I’m sure I heard the door close._

 

"Dean? Is that you?" he called.

 

"Nope, it's me," a female voice replied. _Shit_. _It's_ _Claire_.

 

What the fuck was his sister doing home so early. And what did she want? They had barely said ten words to each other since their argument. "What do you want?" he asked.

 

"Can I... can I come in?"

 

"Er, if you want," he answered. Claire opened the door slowly, but didn't enter the room; instead, she just leant on the door frame.

 

Suddenly, a terrifying thought dawned on him. "I'm guessing you saw Dean," said Cas, not daring to meet his sister's eyes.

 

"Yeah, I did," answered Claire. After an extremely awkward silence, she continued. "He told me you two are, you know, screwing and everything."

 

Castiel didn't answer.

 

"For how long?" Claire asked.

 

There was no point in lying to her. "Since the party," he said, still not making eye contact.

 

"Wow," replied his sister. "And do you, you know, like him?"

 

"Are you asking me if I have feelings for him?" said Cas, finally looking at her. Claire raised her eyebrows, signalling for him to continue, and he sighed. "It's complicated."

 

"It's either a yes or no answer, Cas," Claire pushed.

 

"I don't know Claire, okay?" shouted Castiel, and immediately felt bad for his raised voice. "I... I have no clue."

 

"You do know he has a girlfriend, right?" Claire said.

 

"Yes, Claire, I am aware," replied Cas. "That's why it's complicated."

 

"Then why are you sleeping with him if you know he's with someone else?"

 

"Because..." said Cas. "Because... I don't know Claire, I just, I don't know."

 

"I'd be careful if I were you," Claire told him. "Don't get your heart broken, Cas." She was about to leave the room, when she stopped and turned back round. "I won't tell anyone about you too. I promise."

 

And with that, she smiled and left, shutting the door behind her.


	25. wandering thoughts

Dean’s POV

 

Driving home, Dean couldn't stop thinking about what Claire had said. _If you’ve got a girlfriend, but you and Cas are... you know... you need to pick one. You can’t have both. It’s just not fair on either of them._  He had no idea how a fourteen year old girl could be so philosophical.

 

On one hand, Dean thought she overreacting. She was probably just trying to look out for her brother. If it were Sam in his position, Dean would probably be telling him the same thing.

 

On the other hand, he couldn't ignore the tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him that maybe Claire was right. He was hurting both Lisa _and_ Castiel. Lisa had done nothing to deserve to be cheated on, and making Cas his mistress wasn't exactly fair either. No, it was downright cruel.

 

So what should he do? If he wanted to be fair to the both of them, he had two choices. One: end things with Lisa and continue to fuck Cas. Two: end things with Cas and continue to date Lisa. Both those choices were less than appealing to him. He still wanted Lisa to be his girlfriend, but he wasn't ready to give up Castiel either.

 

If he was being honest with himself, though, he had been spending more time with Castiel over the last week or so than he had with Lisa. Apart from making out for a while in the music room, he'd barely seen her. Ever since Cas came to town, they'd been slowly drifting apart. Dean had noticed it, and he wondered if Lisa had too. If she had, though, she'd not mentioned it to him.

 

The dilemma was really fucking with his head, so he decided to push his thoughts down when he pulled onto the side of the road next to his house. When he entered he heard his brother's welcoming voice.

 

"Hey Dean!" cried Sam from the kitchen.

 

"Heya Sammy!" Dean called back. He walked into the kitchen and saw his brother sat at the table with two open books in front of him. "Whatya doing?" he asked.

 

"Algebra homework," replied Sam.

 

"Ugh, you try too hard," Dean answered.

 

"Hey!" shouted Sam. "Maybe the reason you do so crappy in it is 'cause you don't do your homework!"

 

"Ouch, Sam, that hurt," said Dean, smirking at his brother.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes and stuck his head back into his book. Dean smiled; he secretly loved that his brother tried so hard in school, but he wasn't going to admit that so easily. It was much easier (and funnier) to just bully him about it and call him a teacher's pet.

 

"Hey, is it okay if you fix yourself something up for dinner?" Dean asked his brother. "I'm at work again."

 

"Sure," Sam replied, smiling. "When are you setting off?"

 

"Soon, I just need to grab my uniform from my room," said Dean.

 

"Okay," Sam said brightly. "Have a nice time."

 

"I'll try to," answered Dean.

 

After getting his work shirt from his room and putting it on, he left the house after saying goodbye to Sam again and drive to Harvelle's Roadhouse. When he entered the building, he saw Ellen stood behind the bar talking to none other than...

 

"Hey Bobby!" Dean called as he neared the bar.

 

"Dean!" cried Bobby, walking round and the bar and meeting Dean, embracing him in a short hug, patting him on the back a couple of times as they pulled apart. "How've you been, son?"

 

"Good," replied Dean. "Managing. Feel like I haven't seen much of you lately."

 

"Back at ya," agreed Bobby. "Hey, say hi to Sam for me when you get back."

 

"Will do," Dean said, smiling. "Didn't know you'd be here today."

 

"Jus' helping Ellen out," explained Bobby. "Full staffing today. Jo an' Ash are here, too. All five of us, minus the cooks obviously."

 

"That's good," replied Dean.

 

Then, Bobby's expression turned softer. "Any news from John?"

 

Dean shook his head solemnly. "Not yet."

 

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," said Bobby.

 

Dean chuckled shortly. "Is it bad that I hope he never comes back?"

 

This time it was Bobby's turn to laugh. "No son, no it isn't." After a few moments of slightly awkward silence, Bobby patted Dean's back again. "C'mon, Dean, let's get to work."

 

Bobby began to walk to Ellen behind the bar and Dean followed him. Almost as soon as they'd arrived, their were joined by Jo and Ash.

 

"Okay guys," said Ellen. "Jo, you're on entrance duty, taking people to their tables. As for the numbers for today. Ash: 1-7. Dean: 8-14. Bobby: 15-22. And me: 23-30, including the seats at the bar."

 

"Fine by me," replied Bobby, and the others all nodded in agreement.

 

"Great!" cried Ellen. "Now, let's get to work."

 

Bobby, Jo and Ash left, and Dean was about to too, when he felt Ellen's hand on his shoulder.

 

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look at her.

 

"Know what you're doing?" she asked.

 

"Sure," Dean answered.

 

"Good," Ellen said brightly, before leaving him behind the bar on his own.

 

Dean knew he wouldn't be busy until Jo started seating people in his area, and Ash obviously knew that too, as Dean saw him making his way over to him.

 

"'Sup?" Ash said, leaning on the bar at the opposite side to Dean.

 

"Hello to you too," Dean replied.

 

"So, how've you been?" asked Ash.

 

Dean laughed. "This is, what, the second conversation we've had? And you're acting like we're best buddies?"

 

"I dunno, maybe," replied Ash, shrugging his shoulders, making Dean laugh again.

 

Whilst they were talking, out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the door of the diner open, and his eyes widened.

 

Holy shit.

 

_Holy shit!_

 

Lisa was here. _Lisa was here!_

 

She was walking in with Meg Masters at her side. Her curly hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore a purple, off the shoulder jumper with denim skinny jeans and black heeled ankle boots. She held a beige bag over her shoulder, and a smile was plastered on her face as she laughed at something Meg had said.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked him.

 

"N-nothing," Dean lied.

 

Much to Dean's dismay, Ash quickly turned round and saw Lisa and Meg standing there.

 

"Woah, they're pretty, I guess," he said. Turning back to Dean, he winked at him. "You know them?"

 

"Erm, the taller one's my, erm, my girlfriend," Dean stuttered.

 

"Wow, dude, you pulled a good one," replied Ash, winking at him.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He'd barely spoken to Lisa since they'd made out in the music room; ever since he'd been sleeping with Cas they'd seen considerably less of each other. But Dean couldn't help but think if she'd even noticed or not. Surely she'd have talked to him about it by now? Maybe she didn't care? Or maybe Dean was thinking too much into it?

 

Yeah, probably the latter.

 

Jo was currently speaking to Lisa and Meg (and simultaneously flashing them a fake smile; he knew Jo had never approved of his choice of girlfriend), and began to walk over to the tables, Lisa and Meg following closely behind. _Please don’t sit them at one of my tables_ , Dean prayed silently.

 

But guess what?

 

Of course she did.

 

 _Jo_ seated the two girls at table 11, and Dean swore internally. _For_ _fuck's_ _sake_ , he thought. However, this may actually be a good thing. He hadn't really been spending much time with Lisa at all, and he knew he'd have to face her eventually. Who knows? This may even be a chance to rekindle things and get back to seeing each other more. The only problem is Meg. It'd be hard to do all the things he just said with her nosy ass gawking at him. He also knew she had a thing for Castiel, and the thought made him gip. Just thinking abut Meg and Cas together, touching, kissing, even fucking, was repulsive to him, and-

 

No! Why was he thinking this? Him and Cas weren't a thing. They were just fuck buddies, and they sure as hell weren't monogamous. If they were, then Dean wouldn't be with Lisa. It was up to Cas who he dated and banged in his spare time, and it really wasn't any of his business.

 

However, Dean couldn't help but replay Castiel's words when they were stood in the raven haired boy's kitchen. ‘ _I’m pansexual. I don’t care about gender_.' That means that Cas could have the hots for girls and guys, regardless. What would happen if Cas ended up getting a boyfriend? Would they stop fucking? Would Cas kick him to the curb? No, surely not. Cas was too nice, too considerate. Dean was sure he'd never do anything like that.

 

Also, why the _fuck_ did he care?

 

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Ash's voice.

 

"You gonna go wait on your girlfriend, then?" the man asked.

 

Shit. Through all his Castiel thoughts Dean'd forgotten about Lisa. "Oh, erm, yeah," he replied simply, before taking a deep breath, gripping his notebook tightly, and striding over there.

 

Since Meg was facing towards him, she saw him first. Her lips curled into a smirk as she saw him, and Dean saw her lips move, although he couldn't make out in the slightest what she was saying. As soon as Meg had spoken, Lisa's head whipped round and she smiled at him.

 

"Hey, Dean!" she said happily. That was a better reaction than he'd expected.

 

"Hey, Lise," he replied, leaning down and kissing the top of her head when he reached the table. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Eating, obviously!" she laughed. "In all seriousness, though, I remember telling me you worked here and I decided to come and see you."

 

Dean started at her, his eyebrows raised. "You could've just called me."

 

"You haven't been answering your phone recently, babe," Lisa told him, her eyes softening. "It's okay, though. I know that you've been busy with this job."

 

 _Oh babe, you don’t know the half of it,_  Dean thought grimly.

 

"And also, I know that business can sometimes be slow here, so I thought it'd be good if you had a couple more customers," she carried on. Thinking about it, Lisa was actually being quite considerate.

 

"That's really nice of you, Lise, I appreciate it," said Dean sincerely.

 

Lisa took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry, Dean. It's the least I could do."

 

Suddenly, Dean heard Meg cough in front of them. 'I'm here too, guys," she said sarcastically.

 

"Shit, yeah, I forgot," Dean said, dropping his girlfriend's hand. "I'm supposed to be waiting on you two. What do you want?"

 

"I'll have a BLT with fries and a strawberry milkshake, please," ordered Lisa.

 

Dean jotted it down quickly in his notebook. Turning to Meg, he asked, "How about you?"

 

"Do you have any vegetarian meals?" the short girl asked.

 

"We have a delicious Hawaiian pizza, and you can order it without the ham," replied Dean.

 

"I'll have that then, with a side of salad and a Diet Coke," Meg told him.

 

Dean write that down as well, and then smiled at the two girls. "Coming right up!" he said, and then walked away.

 

However, as soon as he left them, his mind began to creep up on him again. He was expecting Lisa to confront him about the whole not-seeing-each-other-very-much situation, but apparently she wasn't angry at all. She'd actually been really nice, but that just made Dean feel even worse. If Lisa knew what he was doing behind her back, if she knew that he was being fucked by another guy, she'd probably hate him. No, scrap that - she'd _definitely_ hate him.

 

Fuck, this was going to be a long night.


	26. drunken sex

Castiel’s POV

 

The next morning, there was so much tension between Castiel and Claire you could cut it with a knife. Deep down Cas knew that she'd never tell a soul, but the information that her brother was sleeping with a dude with a girlfriend must have really been weighing her down.

 

School dragged that day. Dean didn't call or text or even _try_ to contact him, and if Cas was being honest, he was okay with that. After hearing his sister's words, he decided he was going to have a break from Dean to clear his mind and do some thinking.

 

When he got home, he locked himself in his room and laid on his bed, ready for some life contemplation, which seemed extremely daunting to him. It was something his mother Becky had done before she was hospitalised. Her therapist gave her three simple(ish) tasks that she had to complete every week:

 

1\. Think about all the good things that'd happened in the past seven days.

2\. Think about all the bad things that'd happened in the past seven days.

3\. Think of a solution that could potentially rectify the bad things.

 

The first one was pretty easy. He'd had some awesome sex with Dean, and he'd enjoyed their day out. Also, his cuts were starting to heal. They were still visible, but you could only really see them if you actively looked for them, and he'd had the confidence to take off the bandages to give the scars some fresh air. Hopefully they'd heal even quicker that way.

 

The second part was also pretty easy, but it was harder than he thought to properly contemplate what his thoughts meant. Okay, so maybe he actually kinda felt a tiny bit more for Dean than he'd originally planned, but that didn't matter. Although Cas knew that Dean was basically using him for cheap, easy, meaningless sex, which kind of hurt his feelings, he was also going to enjoy their arrangement whilst it lasted. Maybe he'd get hurt when Dean kicked him to the curb (which was bound to happen eventually) - but so what? He'd get over it eventually.

 

The third part, however, was a little more complicated. How could he think of a solution to his unrequited maybe-crush? Tell Dean how he feels? Fuck that shit. Dean would just laugh at him, or make fun of him, or both. Cas could live with the fact that Dean didn't want him in the same way that he did, but he couldn't deal with the humiliation. That would be too much.

 

Castiel ended up staying in his room practically all night, only going downstairs to eat dinner, and once he'd finished he went straight back up to his room. He'd fallen asleep ridiculously early, and the next morning he woke up feeling quite refreshed. After showering and getting ready, he entered the kitchen and saw that his dad and sister were sat at the breakfast bar. Claire smiled at him, which Cas took as a good sign, and he gave her one back.

 

Surprisingly, Chuck smiled at him too. "Your curfew ends today, Cas," he said.

 

"Yeah, I know," Cas answered. He was a lot happier about that on the inside than he was showing on the outside.

 

"I'm going to aunt Amara's tonight, and Claire's staying at Kaia's house, so you'll have our house to yourself tonight," Chuck explained. "You can invite some people over if you want, but I'm trusting you to be sensible. If I find out you've drunk any of my alcohol again, it'll be a two week curfew. Do you understand?"

 

"Yeah, dad," said Castiel, only half listening. He was just thinking about all the sex him and Dean could be having tonight.

 

"Okay," replied Chuck. "I need to leave early, are you two going to be alright?"

 

"We'll be fine, dad," Claire told him.

 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," said Cas as Chuck left the kitchen, waving them goodbye.

 

Once he'd gone, Castiel walked round the bar and pulled out a smoothie from the fridge. As he began drinking he heard his sister's voice.

 

"So, you gonna invite Dean?"

 

Cas turned to her. "Probably," he said. "Why?"

 

"Just wondering," she answered simply. After a few moments, she spoke again. "How are things between you two?"

 

"Why do you care?" Cas asked, his voice a little harsher than he'd meant.

 

"God, I'm only asking," she said, rolling her eyes.

 

"No, Claire, I didn't mean that!" Cas apologised quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude then."

 

"It's okay," his sister told him. "I get it, that shit's complicated. I'll keep my distance from now on."

 

"If you really wanna know," began Cas, "I'm really struggling to figure out what to do about the whole situation."

 

"Don't worry, Cas, I'm sure everything's turn out okay," Claire assured him. "Dean would have to be mad not to wanna date you."

 

"Hey, I never said I wanted to date him!" Cas corrected.

 

Claire rolled her eyes again, this time playfully. "C'mon, Cas, it's obvious. You're hooked over the guy."

 

Castiel shifted on his feet. "I- I wouldn't say 'hooked'," he said quietly.

 

"See!" cried Claire, clapping her hands together. "You like him!"

 

" _Shut_ up, Claire," moaned Cas. "I don't like him _that_ much, it's just that it's hard to have sex with someone _without_ catching feelings!"

 

"Ew, Cas, I don't need to know all the details," complained Claire. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, and don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

 

"I know," replied Cas. "Thanks, sis."

 

"Anyway, I'ma head off to school now, you coming?" his sister asked him.

 

Castiel smiled to himself. He was glad they were on proper, friendly speaking terms again. "Sure," he said simply, before accompanying his sister out the door.

 

——————————

 

Once again, Castiel didn't see Dean at school; he only saw him when they were in the same lessons, but they never spoke at school. If Cas was being honest, he never really spoke to anyone at school.

 

At the end of the day, Cas sent Dean a quick text, and was met with an immediate response.

 

** Castiel: **

**my curfew is over & my family are out tonight, u can come over if u want**

 

** Dean: **

**i’ll come after my shift ends**

 

 _Yeah_ , _you_ _bet_ _you_ _will_ , Cas thought crudely before sending another text back.

 

** Castiel: **

**there’s a key under the front door mat, let urself in when ur here. also bring protection, i don’t have much left**

 

Cas got home feeling rather empty. He couldn't explain it; he just felt really weird, as if there was a hole in his chest. He rubbed his eyes and head, trying to knock some sense into himself, but it didn't work. Consequently, he did the very thing he got grounded for: he raided his dad's alcohol stash. For some reason, whiskey seemed to be the only thing that could drown out his feelings. He was just addicted to the bitter-sweet taste, and the way the liquid burned his throat as it travelled down.

 

At five o'clock he ordered a Hawaiian pizza, and after eating it whilst watching TV he went back to drinking again. He went about it more tactical this time, however. When he wanted a swig he'd take it out of a different bottle every time so the depleting contents were less obvious.

 

——————————

 

Third Person’s POV

 

By the time Dean entered the house, Cas was practically drunk. He laid his forehead on the kitchen table. He was in one of those drunk/horny/sleepy moods where he was so out of it, the things he wanted to do seemed slightly bizarre.

 

"C'mere," Cas slurred when Dean entered the dining room, waving him over with his head still on the table. Dean walked over, stumbling over the black leather jacket Cas had dropped on the floor.

 

Castiel didn't move much except to look up sideways at the taller boy. "Wanna hug your dick and sing to it..." he stated as though it should be obvious what he wanted to do with the other's penis at that time.

 

Dean laughed. "You're drunk, Cas," he said.

 

This time it was Castiel's turn to laugh. "Duh," he replied sarcastically.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and nudged Cas's head off the table, struggling to sit on the tabletop where the other boy's head had previously been resting. Castiel quickly undid Dean's buckle and yanked it from its loops. He folded it in half and made a sharp snapping sound. He unbuttoned his fly and swiftly unzipped the boy's jeans, desperate to see the semi he knew Dean was sporting.

 

Dean lifted himself off the table slightly so the shorter boy could slide his pants and boxers down and off. "Fuckin' right!" Cas announced as if there was some kind of audience. He could barely think straight. "There's my man's dick!" Cas grabbed it by the shaft and began stroking it loosely, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. "Mmm, yeah. Wanna see tha big dick get nice and hard."

 

 _Apparently Castiel can get pretty nasty when he’s drunk_ , Dean thought. However, it was strangely hot, Cas throwing out all kinds of dirty talk. He decided not to complain; in fact, he actually kind of liked it.

 

Dean looked down at the shorter boy who stroked his cock nice and steady. "You're taking your time," he said, biting his lip gently to hold back his moans.

 

Castiel reached out and shoved a finger to his lips. "Shh, big boy." He penetrated the tip of his digit into Dean's mouth, thrusting it and letting it slide on his tongue. "Yeah, suck it. Want my fingers all wet when I'm finger fucking your ass." He added a second finger, and then a third. The third finger was getting Dean pretty excited as he sucked them all with great voracity.

 

Castiel pulled Dean's lower half toward and off the edge of the table, helping himself to the full access of Dean's ass, which the taller boy was more than willing to give.

 

Cas pulled his now moist fingers from Dean's mouth, the brunette giving him a sloppy, flushed smile. He gave them another shot of spit and placed the tips of two of them at the edge of Dean's starving hole. He swirled them around, moistening the rim, making Dean huff loudly and Cas smirk at his impatience. Without warning, he gave a swift, loud smack to the other boy's left ass cheek, hard enough to echo through the room. Dean gasped in surprised delight and bit his lip as two fingers pressed into his body.

 

"You like that, don't you?" Cas teased, and all Dean could do was moan in response. The black haired boy shot another wad of spit on the spongy head of Dean's growing length, making it fill with even more blood as he began stroking again. "Take off your shirt," grumbled Cas, and Dean went with it with enthusiasm, tucking his fingers into the hem of his grey top and lifting it over his head. "Mmm, damn," admired Cas, keeping his two fingers at a good, steady rhythm with his hand jerking Dean's now full, thick erection.

 

"You like this?" asked Dean, caressing his lean muscles, smoothing his palms around the area surrounding his navel. He sighed at the delightful feel of Cas's hands working his ass and his cocks, moans and cries flying out of his mouth randomly.

 

Castiel leaned forward and craned his neck to wrap his moist lips around Dean's nipple. He curled his fingers into the other boy's prostate just as he bit down, causing Dean to whimper in overstimulation. Cas pulled off with a wet pop, and immediately moved to suck on the opposite nipple. He showed the boy's sweet spot no mercy, pressing harder and harder into it with every thrust. Dean held onto the base of his throbbing dick to keep himself from coming as Cas jerked him at a slightly quicker pace. He added another finger, feeling Dean's perfect hole stretch.

 

Dean leaned back on the table to rest on his elbows. "Blow me, Cas," he pleaded, staring at his cock in the other boy's hand. Immediately, Cas dipped his head to place a soft, wet kiss on on the fleshy head of Dean's cock. He gave it a few more kisses along the shaft. Dean took his hand away from his erection and curled it at the back of Cas's head, pulling him closer. Cas took him down to the base in the first mouthful, gagging lightly when the tip met his uvula. He simply opened his mouth wider and adjusted.

 

Dean moaned unceremoniously; this was definitely a blowjob to remember. Castiel sucked and sucked, getting Dean's dick wetter with every throat full while his finger fucked his hole deep and rough.

 

Soon, though, the stimulation was too much for Dean, and he felt himself falling over the edge. He lifted himself up slightly. "Put your dick in me," he commanded bluntly. Happy to oblige, Cas let go of the brunette's lower half and stood up, stumbling and half falling on top of Dean. They both laughed because, holy shit, Cas was drunk.

 

Once he gained some leverage, Cas stood up and undressed while Dean stroked himself, alternating hands, looking at Castiel with a hunger in his eyes that was only for him. Cas positioned himself and pushed inside Dean, both of them moaning with relief. The shorter boy waisted no time in thrusting with great force, taking Dean by surprise. He threw his head back as he pounded ruthlessly inside the brunette.

 

"Ugh, don't fucking stop, man," Dean somehow managed to get out in between thrusts. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled rapid fire, heating off furiously. "Gonna come!"

 

Castiel pounded proudly through Dean's orgasm, biting his lip at the feel of come shooting up his stomach, chest and neck. "Oh, fuck yeah!" Cas pulled out and pumped himself over the edge, tensing as streams of semen flew towards Dean, landing all over his torso.

 

——————————

 

Castiel’s POV

 

After a few minutes, Castiel pulled out. He gave Dean a small smile before walking into the kitchen to get a cloth. When he got back into the dining room he cleaned them both up slowly.

 

"Thanks," said Dean as Cas disposed of the cloth, as well as the condom, in the bin in the corner of the room. "That was, erm, really good."

 

"Yeah," Cas agreed, slumping down on the table next to Dean, pulling on his boxers whilst Dean did the same.

 

"No, seriously," Dean continued. "Like, it was fucking awesome. Haven't come like that in a long time."

 

"Really?" asked Castiel, looking up at the taller boy with wide eyes.

 

"Yeah," replied Dean. "Probably all the foreplay you did before _actually_ fucking me."

 

Cas chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, probably."

 

Dean sighed. "I should better be off."

 

Cas shot up off the table. "What?" he asked.

 

"What?" Dean repeated.

 

"Aren't you staying the night?" Cas asked him, biting his lip.

 

Dean looked at him, puzzled. "Why... would you think that? I wouldn't've thought you'd've wanted me to."

 

Castiel laughed sardonically. "You've stayed over before."

 

"Yeah I know, but..." Dean protested, "I forgot my phone, and I told my brother I wouldn't be out for the whole night and I really do need to get back because-"

 

"Dean!" Cas interrupted. "Stop rambling and just tell me you don't want to stay."

 

"W-what?" Dean asked him.

 

Castiel sighed. "Dean... if you don't want to stay, just tell me."

 

"I don't know what you mean," Dean protested, but Cas could see right through it.

 

"Don't worry, Dean, I get it," Cas said slowly. "We're fuck buddies. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't have to feel obliged to say just because I asked you to, but don't make up excuses as to why you have to leave. Just tell me straight on."

 

"I'm not making up excuses!" cried Dean. "Cas, I've genuinely forgotten my phone. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't apologise," Cas told him. "You've done nothing wrong. You can leave if you want."

 

"Cas-"

 

"Just leave, Dean!" Castiel yelled. He hadn't meant to shout, but the alcohol coursing through his system was making it slightly difficult to think.

 

"Is this the alcohol talking?" Dean asked him quietly.

 

"No," said Cas simply. He knew for a fact the alcohol was making him irrational, but no way was he going to admit that to Dean.

 

Dean carried on looking at Cas for a few moments, before picking up his clothes and dressing himself. Once he was fully clothed, he began looking at Cas again. Suddenly, he became aware that he was only wearing his boxers whilst Dean was dressed fully.

 

"I... I'll text you, I guess," said Dean.

 

"Cool," replied Cas, not meeting the taller boy's eyes.

 

"I'll lock the door," Dean said as he walked out of the dining room. Just as he was about to exit, he turned back to him. "See ya, Cas."

 

"Goodbye, Dean," said Cas, watching the brunette walk away.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Now things were clear to Cas: Dean didn't feel anything for him. Nothing romantic, anyway. All he was to Dean was a quick fuck to satisfy him. _Nothing more, nothing less._ It made Cas feel like shit. Just when he thought that maybe, just maybe, something could've happened between them, the hope was ripped out of his chest and shredded right in front of him.

 

Maybe Cas should just end it. Maybe he should tell Dean that he wanted nothing more to do with him. After all, he'd be saved the pain of being rejected if he was the one who ended it first. Because, let's face it, at some point Dean was going to come to him and tell him their arrangement was over. It was just a matter of time.

 

Castiel slept terribly that night.


	27. the plan

Castiel’s POV

 

The next morning, Castiel woke to the sound of banging on his door.

 

"Hey, Cas? You awake?" his sister shouted from the other side of the door.

 

Cas groaned. "I am now!" he yelled back. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his forehead. He had a small hangover, but it felt nowhere near as bad as Cas thought it would've been, thinking back to all the alcohol he consumed the night before.

 

His thoughts were interrupted again by another person's voice.

 

"C'mon, Cassie, let us in!"

 

"Gabe?" he asked.

 

"Well done, you know my fucking name!" Gabe yelled at him. "Just let us in!"

 

"Fine!" Cas shouted, sighing loudly. He got up and quickly dressed himself in a black shirt and black sweatpants. Afterwards, trudged over to his bedroom door and opened it, seeing his little sister and cousin standing there.

 

"Have you literally only just woken up?" asked Claire.

 

"Yes, why? What time is it?" Cas asked.

 

"Dude, it's past midday," Gabriel told him.

 

"Shit," Cas stated.

 

"Anyways, enough of the small talk," said Gabriel, barging into Cas's room. "Where's your boyfriend?"

 

"Gabe!" Claire and Cas both cried at the same time.

 

"What?" asked Gabe.

 

Castiel turned to his sister. "You told him Dean was staying over?"

 

Claire shrugged her shoulders, holding her hands up in front of her defensively.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. This was about to be a long conversation.

 

"Excuse me!" cried Gabriel. "I wanna know where your boyfriend is!"

 

"Okay, first of all, he's not my boyfriend!" contradicted Cas. "And second... he's not here."

 

"So when did he leave?" Gabriel questioned.

 

Castiel took a deep breath. "He didn't stay over."

 

"What?" Claire and Gabe cried simultaneously.

 

"I thought you were gonna ask him," said Claire, confused.

 

"I did," replied Cas. "It's a long story."

 

"Well, I wanna know the details," complained Gabriel.

 

Cas breathed in again. "You should probably both sit down."

 

His sister and cousin both took a seat on the bed, while Cas positioned himself in the chair in the corner of his room.

 

"I did invite Dean round," he said. "We... I know this is TMI, but we had sex, but I'm guessing you'd already guessed that. But, as soon as we'd finished, he started making up all these excuses as to why he had to leave. I just told him straight: 'If you wanna leave, just tell me, but don't make up shitty excuses.' He left pretty quickly after that."

 

"Why did he say he needed to leave?" asked Claire.

 

"Mainly because he'd forgotten his phone, and he'd told his brother brother wouldn't stay out for the whole night, or something like that," Cas continued. "Yeah, I get it, he needed to go back for his brother, but I just had that feeling that even if that was all total bullshit he still would have wanted to leave."

 

"Maybe you're just being paranoid," suggested Gabriel.

 

"Or maybe I'm being perfectly rational," contradicted Castiel.

 

"Well what did you say next?" Claire said, encouraging him to go on.

 

"I don't really remember," admitted Cas. "I think I said something along the lines of: 'We're fuck buddies. Nothing more, nothing less.', however I don't know for sure. I was pretty drunk at the time, and I wasn't really thinking straight."

 

"Wait," interrupted Claire. "You were drunk? _Again_? What the fuck were you thinking? Chuck's gonna kill you if he finds out!"

 

"Don't worry, I was more discrete this time," Cas assured her.

 

"You were a bit harsh though, Cas," said Gabriel.

 

"All I did was state the truth," Cas replied. "He doesn't give a shit about me."

 

"There may be other reasons why he doesn't wanna spend time with you, though," suggested Gabriel.

 

"Yeah, like what?" Castiel asked his cousin.

 

"Well, you told me that even though you plough him in the ass every other day-"

 

" _Gabriel_!"

 

"-he's still in denial of his sexuality. I don't think he still thinks he's straight, I think he's afraid of being anything other than straight. Maybe that's why he wants to distance himself from you - because spending more time with you is opening his eyes and showing him that he's about as straight as a slinky."

 

"Slightly overdramatic, Gabe," Claire piped up, "however, I do get what you're saying." She turned to Cas. "Maybe Gabe's right."

 

Castiel thought about his cousin's words. Maybe he was right.

 

"I don't know, guys," sighed Cas. "Maybe it's just not meant to be."

 

"Like I said, Castiel, don't get your heart broken," said Claire, shrugging her shoulders.

 

"Anyway, enough about me," Cas said, trying to change the subject. "How did things go with Kaia last night?"

 

"Wait, who's Kaia?" cried Gabe.

 

"Oh, erm, there's something you should know," admitted Claire. "Gabe, I, erm... I'm gay."

 

" _Both_ of you?" Gabe exclaimed. "Wow, that's impressive."

 

"Shut up!" shouted Claire, hitting her cousin on the shoulder.

 

"Come on, Claire what happened?" Cas prompted her.

 

"Basically, I told her that I like girls, and she was pretty understanding," Claire explained. "She gave me the classic 'this doesn't change anything, you're still my friend' speech, which is _not_ what I wanted to hear. For fuck's sake, I genuinely think she's straight."

 

"At least you're not the only one who has a straight crush," joked Cas, and all of them laughed.

 

"Anyways, I need to shower, I didn't get a change to have one at Kaia's," announced Claire, getting up off the bed. She was almost out of the room when she turned back around. "Just letting you know, Sam's staying over tonight."

 

"Sam as in Sam Winchester? Dean's brother?" asked Cas.

 

"Duh," replied Claire sarcastically. "How many other Sams do you know?"

 

Cas was used to his sister's sarcasm, so he brushed it off. "How come?"

 

"Didn't Dean tell you?" his sister asked, looking at him puzzled.

 

"Tell me what?" he prompted her.

 

"Dean's having a party tonight," Claire told him. "It's only a small one, and only a few of Dean's friends are going. Around 12 of then, I think. It starts at eight, and Dean wants Sam out of the house before then, so he's coming here."

 

"Oh, erm, okay," Cas said simply, and Claire left the room.

 

Castiel thought about the situation. Dean was having a party, and he hadn't told Cas. He didn't know why he was bothered; it wasn't like him and Dean were friends outside of their situation. But the fact that Dean hadn't even mentioned the party to him sort of pissed him off.

 

However, at that moment, a genius idea popped into his head. A cruel idea, but a genius one at that.

 

Cas had Dean's address. He also had the time the party starts. That's all he needed, really.

 

"What are you thinking, Cassie?" Gabriel asked him.

 

Cas smirked. "I'm going to crash Dean's party."


	28. propaganda (song)

Castiel's  POV

 

That night, Castiel put a decent amount of effort into his appearance. Although he wore his normal attire of all black, he added a couple of new piercings to his face that he'd recently bought. He knew, however, that no matter how hard he tried, no way would he get his hair to look anywhere near presentable, so he just left it alone.

 

Before leaving, he played a quick song on his guitar: Propaganda by Muse, withthe simple chords: E, A, D, G and B.

 

'Floozy

You got me trapped in your dark fantasy world

Don't you know you make me woozy?

You have me wrapped around your little finger

Baby, you don't know

 

'You can't lose

You make me offers that I can't refuse

You keep telling me pretty lies

You're tired with the truth

Only you're killing me with your

 

'Propaganda

Propaganda

Propaganda'

 

For some reason, music was the only thing on the planet that could keep Castiel grounded. There was something about it that always made him feel safe and secure; it was like his rock, his tether to reality. He honestly had no idea where he'd be if he'd never picked up that tiny guitar in the music shop two blocks away from his middle school when he was in 5th grade.

 

However, he hastily put his guitar down, knowing he'd have to leave soon if he wanted to make the party on time.

 

Castiel had no idea how tonight was going to pan out. What would happen when he got there? Would Dean actually let him in, or would he send Cas away? And what about Dean's friends? What would they think?

 

Cas snapped himself out of his thoughts. He was thinking _way_ too much, and the more he thought about it, the more likely he was to talk himself out of this stupid situation. Cas knew he _was_ being petty, but after all the hassle Dean had put him through over the last three weeks the Winchester kind of deserved it.

 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Castiel sighed. If he was being brutally honest, he had no fucking clue why Dean would even find him attractive, let alone want to get fucked by him. Cas wasn't good looking, he wasn't muscular, his personality wasn't interesting or charming; he was the definition of average. Painfully average, even. Dean, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was the epitome of handsomeness, his body was toned as fuck, and he was just one of those people who always seemed to fit in, no matter what the situation was or who the people around him were. Plus, he had a super hot girlfriend who he seemed to really like.

 

So why would he waste all that on Cas?

 

He really couldn't wrap his head around it. A voice in the back of his head was just telling Cas to end things now and save both boys the pain. Castiel decided to ignore that voice, however. Dean had chosen to involve himself with Cas - he'd made the first move and kissed him, after all - so he should be prepared to deal with the consequences, no matter how dire those consequences might be.

 

So it was settled, then. Cas was going to do this, consequences be damned.

 

As he was walking down the stairs he saw his sister and cousin chatting along happily with Sam, who had arrived a couple hours earlier. Gabriel had decided to stay the night once Sam arrived, because he'd said it might be nice for Sam to know a few more people around the area, seeing as he was still quite new.

 

Cas waved goodbye to the three of them. He heard Sam ask his relatives where he was going, but he didn't stay around to wait for Claire and Gabe's answers; right now, he didn't care what excuse they made up.

 

The only thing he cared about right now was this fucking party. Claire had given him the time and Dean's address, and that's all he really needed. He blasted out extremely loud music from his car - Pierce The Veil, to be precise - to drown out his thoughts. When he was listening to loud music he could scarcely concentrate on much else.

 

In barely no time at all, he reached Dean's home (looks like his chaotic driving style had paid off). It had only just registered in Cas's mind that this was the first time he'd ever been here; all the times they'd fucked they'd always done it in his house. It two storeys, with a blue and white style exterior, and although it was slightly smaller than Cas's it was still relatively large.

 

There were numerous cars parked on the sidewalk outside the house, including Dean's Impala, which Castiel recognised instantly. He parked his a couple of yards away and made sure to lock it before making the walk to Dean's house.

 

Castiel took a deep breath as he reached the door. His hand was practically shaking as he lifted one up to knock.

 

He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

 

——————————

 

Dean's  POV

 

So far, the party was going great.

 

Lisa had arrived only a few minutes after Sam had left with Meg, Lilith and Eve. His girlfriend had kissed him and her friends had ogled at them playfully, and the girls had gone into the kitchen to collect drinks. More guests had arrived afterwards - a few guys from the soccer team, as well as Charlie, Benny and Jo.

 

Lisa had also suggested that he invite Cassie Robinson. At first Dean had been kind of confused about this request, for two reasons. One, because he didn't even know her and Lisa were friends, and two, because he thought Lisa would be jealous because of the rumours flying around school that Cassie had a crush on Dean. However, Lisa had debunked both of these queries with ease. They'd met because Cassie had been asked to tutor her in trigonometry, and apparently Cassie _didn't_ have a crush on Dean because Lisa had asked her herself. As Lisa seemed quite passionate about the girl coming, Dean had said _why_ _not_? and invited her along.

 

Dean was trying to have a good time, he really was, but every thought he had would trail back to Castiel. He couldn't stop thinking about their fight. Fight? Was that even the right word? Dean had no idea, but it was really bugging him. What the hell was up with Cas? He really wanted to call and ask him, but he couldn't right now.

 

And that was what he was thinking about as he came down his girlfriend's throat.

 

The blowjob was Lisa's idea. She'd said that they hadn't been spending as much time together, and had suggested getting a little frisky in his room. Of course he'd said yes; he wasn't about to deny Lisa, seeing as he'd been doing that too much lately. After a quick make out session, he'd gone down on her until she came and she'd done the same.

 

Lisa rose to her feet and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve before gripping the back of Dean's neck and pulling him into a final kiss. When they broke apart a few moments later she smirked at him. "Worth it?"

 

"Totally," Dean grinned. And holy shit, it really was. Lisa was awesome at giving head. Not as good as Cas, but still awesome.

 

And there he was with Cas again. Fuck _off_ , brain.

 

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Lisa gripped his arm. "Come on, we should get back down to the party," she said.

 

"Good idea," agreed Dean, winking at her. He pressed one more kiss on her baby pink lips and left his bedroom with Lisa following closely behind.

 

It was only when they got down the stairs that they heard a knock at the door.

 

Lisa frowned at him. "You're not expecting anyone else are you?"

 

"No," replied Dean. "Besides, I told everyone to scrap knocking and just to walk in and shout me. Maybe Sammy's forgotten something, I dunno."

 

Dean hurried quickly over to the door and opened it. However, his eyes were not prepared for what he saw, not in the slightest.

 

"Cas?" he asked.


End file.
